


Cheers Darlin'

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass Lives, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Relationship, Oversharing, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Romance, Sassy Astoria Greengrass, Secret Relationship, Smut, Song Lyrics, Tea Parties, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Hermine Granger heiratet und das ist Anlass für Draco Malfoy, seine gesamte Existenz zu überdenken. Ein Leben bestehend aus Sackgassen, Gehässigkeiten, Lichtblicken und dem Astoria-Greengrass-Faktor, der manchmal irgendwie doch alles entscheidet. Dramione-Dramedy. Keine Happy-End-Garantie (falls das jemand will).
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/ Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/ Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist das Post-Valentinstagsprojekt eines Nicht-so-richtig-Dramione-Fans. So viel sei zur Warnung gesagt. Was muss noch raus? Kein verdientes Geld (natürlich nicht), keine eigenen Figuren (wäre ja nur halb so schön) und die musikalische Untermalung ist auch nicht selbst eingespielt (zum Glück). Songfic-Flickenteppich zu Cheers Darlin' von Damien Rice. Viel Spaß und fühlt die Liebe!

  
**Cheers darlin'**   
  
  
_5\. Mai 2005_   
  
(Wie es vielleicht endet)

  
  
  
In seinem Stammbaum waren viele Abartigkeiten und charakterliche Schwächen über Jahrhunderte hinweg weitergeben worden, doch Draco Malfoy wusste von niemandem, der es zu einem so erbärmlichen angehenden Alkoholiker wie er gebracht hätte. Toll war das. Er stand auf Premieren. Er war gerne der erste Pfannkuchen, der daneben ging, die erste verunglückte, selbstgetöpferte Vase und der erste, ungeschickte Kuss.   
  
Aber noch viel lieber wäre er ihre erste Wahl gewesen, denn dann würde er da vorne vor diesem Altar neben ihr stehen und sich nicht mit einer kleinen, verräterischen, blechernen Flasche in der letzten Reihe verstecken.  
  
Als der Priester ironisch in die Runde fragte, ob jemand der Anwesenden etwas gegen den Eheschluss dieser beiden unsagbaren Menschen einzuwenden hatte, schwieg er. Er machte ihr keine Szene, dafür war er nicht hergekommen. Er war einzig und alleine hier, um zu sehen wie sie sich nervös in der Kirche umsah und mit ihren dunklen Augen, die ihn zu Grunde gerichtet hatten, jeden einzelnen Platz nach ihm absuchte. Als sie ihn schließlich fand, hob er die Flasche ein Stück und prostete ihr zu. Vor dem Sektempfang würde er verschwunden sein. Er musste nur mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen, dass es wirklich passierte. Es in der Zeitung nachzulesen hätte ihm bloß das Herz gebrochen.  
  
Und so hatte er die Gelegenheit sich einzubilden, dass es ihr wehtat den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und schließlich, nach so vielen hin und hergerissenen, verschwendeten Lebensjahren, doch noch Mrs. Ronald Weasley zu werden.


	2. Here's to you and your lover boy

**I - Here's to you and your lover boy**

(Wie es so weit hatte kommen können)

**Zehn Jahre zuvor**

  
_In Hogwarts herrschte eine lächerliche Grabesstimmung, die Draco auf den Geist ging. Letztes Jahr hatte kein Mensch gewusst wer Cedric Diggory sein sollte und jetzt war es auf einmal ein Grund zur kollektiven Trauer, dass er tot war. Er war von seinen Mitschülern genervt und es schockierte ihn, dass sogar Pansy Parkinson bekümmert zu sein schien.  
  
Er wusste, dass er ein bisschen zu egozentrisch war und dass er von einem einfältigen Mädchen wie Pansy nicht erwarten konnte, dass sie ihr ganzes Gefühlsleben auf ihn ausrichtete, aber irgendwie wäre es ihm doch lieber gewesen, als ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie in ein Stofftaschentuch schniefte, weil die Überreste eines Hufflepuffs beigesetzt wurden. Er hatte wirklich mehr Hingabe von dem Mädchen erwartet, das sich immerhin dazu erdreistete, sich selbst als seine feste Freundin zu bezeichnen.  
  
Eine feste Freundin. Und dann auch noch eine wie Pansy. Das war wirklich das Letzte, worauf er gerade Lust hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er auch keine Muße dazu sie endgültig zu verscheuchen. Es war immerhin irgendwie nett wie ehrfürchtig seine Klassenkameraden ihn behandelten, nur weil sie ihn ihre Hand halten ließ und den Anschein erweckte, dass sie ihn gerne küsste. Und er küsste sie ja eigentlich auch ganz gerne, auch wenn sie ihm seit einigen Wochen zunehmend lästig wurde. Ständig wollte sie wissen, wo er war und mit wem er wann gesprochen hatte.  
  
Rückblickend verdankte er es nur Pansys zwanghaften Fragen, dass er an diesem Tag hinaus an den See gegangen war und den Ausblick auf ein eng umschlungenes Pärchen erhascht hatte. Aus Angst etwas zu sehen, was nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war, trat er umgehend den Rückzug an, doch als er noch einen letzten Blick riskierte, erkannte er Hermine Granger, die in den Armen des gefragtesten Quidditchspielers des Jahrzehnts hing.  
  
Und da konnte er nicht anders als herzhaft aufzulachen. Er hielt nicht gerade viel von Hermine Granger, denn sie hatte sich in den letzten vier Jahren als besonders ätzend und auffallend biestig erwiesen, aber in diesem Moment musste er zugeben, dass sie für eine Überraschung gut war.  
  
Klar, er war wie alle anderen beeindruckt gewesen, dass ein Viktor Krum mit einem Mädchen wie Hermine Granger auf den Weihnachtsball ging - aber wie die meisten Slytherins war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn verhext hatte. Schließlich war sie eine ziemlich gerissene Hexe.  
  
Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt, denn die Szene am See sah nicht gespielt aus, sondern schockierend innig. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber anstatt in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzugehen oder etwas Sinnvolles mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, blieb er in der Eingangshalle und lungerte so lange dort herum, bis sie schließlich auftauchte.  
  
Sie bemerkte ihn sofort und sie war ganz sicher klug genug, um zu wissen, dass er mit Absicht den Eindruck erweckte, auf sie gewartet zu haben. Ihre Wangen wurden herrlich rosafarben und sie funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
Dabei hatte er ihr dieses Mal doch gar nichts getan. Kein Wort hatte er gesagt. Aber er hatte gegrinst. Und das war vielleicht unverzeihlich gewesen, wenn man eine fünfzehnjährige Hermine Granger fragte._   
  
  


**Immer noch der 5. Mai**

  
Seine Wohnungstür war unverschlossen und es sollte ihn nicht wundern. Er lebte schließlich nicht mehr alleine, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wieso zum Teufel er einem kleinen Mädchen so wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
  
Astoria Greengrass thronte auf seinem Sofa und füllte den Raum mit einer gigantischen, rosafarbenen Kaugummiblase. Es hatte keinen Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben gegeben, zu dem er beschlossen hatte, dass Astoria seine Freundin war, aber er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es so war.  
  
„Krieg ich keinen Kuss?“ Astoria war bildhübsch, aber sie hatte grässliche Manieren. Ihre Familie war - anders als ihr hochtrabender Vorname vermuten ließ - weder besonders wohlhabend, noch geschmackvoll. Die Kaugummiblase platzte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass das Mädchen auf seinem Sofa prollig war. Wenn man ihre zu plüschigen Hausschuhe und die Dichte an Glitzer auf ihrem Oberteil nicht ignorierte, dann konnte man es nicht übersehen. Sie war hinreißend – aber prollig. „Und? Tat´s weh?“  
  
Astorias vielleicht schlimmste Eigenschaft war, dass man ihr nichts – aber auch gar nichts – vormachen konnte. Sie wusste um seine grässliche Schwäche und sie wusste, wo er gewesen war.  
  
Er brummte und schob ihre Füße aus seiner Ecke des Sofas. Astoria machte sich in jeder Ecke seines Lebens breit, sogar auf seinen Polstermöbeln. Seine Mutter mochte sie nicht, seine Freunde ertrugen sie stoisch und Draco selbst war sich nicht immer sicher, ob er sie leiden konnte oder nur gerne unter ihr litt.  
  
„Du hättest mich mitnehmen sollen. Mit einer entzückenden Verlobten an deiner Seite hättest du eine bessere Figur abgegeben.“  
  
„Wir sind nicht verlobt.“ Sie ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
„Du stinkst. Nach Whiskey. Nach billigem Whiskey. Hast du es echt nötig so geizig zu sein, wenn es um die Wahl deiner Betäubungsmittel geht?“ Er packte ihr Fußgelenk und bohrte seine Fingernägel in das Stück Haut über dem felligen Rand ihrer Pantoffeln. Sie quietschte leise, kicherte aber direkt wieder. „Ich liebe deine wunden Punkte.“  
  
„Wärst du bereit das Thema zu wechseln?“  
  
„Nein, wieso? Mein Tag war langweilig. Entsetzlich öde. Dabei hätte ich mich hübsch machen und mit unansehnlichen, rothaarigen Menschen plaudern können. Hast du mir wenigstens was mitgebracht? Geklaute Schnittchen? Oder Kuchen?“  
  
„Nein. Ich bin gleich wieder gegangen.“ Es war noch nicht einmal Zeit für den Tee und er fühlte sich bereit ins Bett zu gehen. Hermine Granger hatte geheiratet. Und er war dabei gewesen. Und jetzt war er hier. In dieser Hölle aus Glitzer, Plüsch und abartiger Empathie.  
  
„So schlimm?“  
  
„Solltest du nicht eifersüchtig sein?“  
  
„Auf dein persönliches, unerreichbares Spukgespenst? Nein, danke, da hab ich Besseres zu tun.“ Sie wackelte mit ihrem Bein, um seine Hand loszuwerden. „Willst du mir die Füße massieren? Oder entwickelst du einen Fetisch?“  
  
„Du bist ein verdammter Quälgeist, weißt du das?“  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“


	3. I got years to wait around for you

**II - Cheers darlin'**   
**I got years to wait around for you**

  
  
  
_Dolores Umbridge war eine Plage, aber sie hatte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lehrern erkannt, dass Harry Potter kein Halbgott war und alleine deswegen lohnte es sich bei ihren albernen kleinen „Projektgruppen“ mitzumachen, die eigentlich nichts anderes waren als unbezahlte Spionagearbeit der lahmsten Sorte. An diesem Vormittag hatte er zwei Stunden damit zugebracht Ronald Weasley dabei zu beobachten wie er stumpfsinnig gegen sich selbst Zauberschach spielte und immer wieder in der Nase bohrte, wenn er glaubte, dass niemand hinsah. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Er war leicht angeekelt und gelangweilt und es war eine vergleichsweise herzerfrischende Aufgabe, dass er und Blaise Zabini von Umbridge damit beauftragt worden waren einen leeren Gang zu beobachten.  
  
Blaise war nicht unbedingt sein liebster Gesprächspartner, einfach deshalb weil er meistens ziemlich maulfaul war, aber wenn er dann mal was sagte, dann war es in Ordnung. Manchmal sogar ganz witzig. Manchmal eben.  
  
„Wir verschwenden unsere Zeit. Warum genau tun wir das? Mir ist es scheißegal wer den Hauspokal gewinnt.“ Allerdings hatte Blaise nicht unbedingt die höchste Motivation und sah nicht ein, dass er einen Sonntagnachmittag mit Rumstehen verbringen sollte.  
  
„Vielleicht passiert ja noch was.“  
  
„Ach und was? Denkst du, ein Einhorn kracht durch die Decke?“  
  
Das hatte Draco zugegebenermaßen noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen, aber als urplötzlich eine gehetzt aussehende Hermine Granger in ihrer Freizeitkleidung um die Ecke bog, war er sich nicht sicher, ob ihm ein Einhorn lieber gewesen wäre. Blaise sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.   
  
„Das ist doch krank. Ich hau ab.“ War es der Fehler seines Lebens Blaise in die eine Richtung gehen zu lassen und stattdessen Hermine Granger zu folgen?   
  
Ein paar Korridore lang war es ganz lustig ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie immer schneller wurde und sich offensichtliche Mühe gab den Impuls zu unterdrücken sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Als sie dann abrupt stehen blieb und zu ihm herumwirbelte, veränderte sich die Stimmung schlagartig. Es war unerwartet unangenehm ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Was soll das?“  
  
„Was soll was?“  
  
„Wieso rennst du mir hinterher? Jahrelang beleidigst du mich aus dem Augenwinkel und jetzt nimmst du Anlauf, um mir ein ausgesuchtes Schimpfwort an den Kopf zu werfen? Ist dir langweilig?“   
  
„Ich hab nur dein Tempo bewundert. Du hast einen sehr dynamischen Galopp.“ Er wusste nicht, warum er das sagte. Er wusste nicht, warum er überhaupt etwas sagte. Er hätte ihren Erwartungen gerecht werden, sie „Schlammblut“ nennen und Umbridge berichten können, dass sie Durchfall hatte und durch das halbe Schloss in Richtung einer schönen Toilette geeilt war. Aber das tat er nicht. Nein. Er machte ihr ein grässliches Kompliment für ihren Gang.  
  
Sie lachte. Ja. Hätte er an ihrer Stelle vermutlich nicht anders gemacht.  
  
„Du bist so dämlich, Malfoy.“  
  
Und irgendwie hätte er ihr von Herzen gerne zugestimmt, aber er brachte kein weiteres Wort über die Lippen und starrte sie nur blöd an.   
  
Als sie Anstalten machte wegzugehen, sah er seine eigene Hand vorschnellen. Er umklammerte ihren Unterarm und nachdem sie ihn kurz entgeistert angestarrt hatte, tat sie das einzig Vernünftige und riss sich los. Ihre Haut war ganz warm gewesen und aus irrationalen Gründen musste er plötzlich an den Kuss zwischen ihr und Viktor Krum denken. War es ihr erster Kuss gewesen? War ihre Haut draußen auch so warm? Waren das wirklich die wichtigen Fragen oder sollte er sich nicht viel lieber über sich selbst wundern?   
  
Mit verschränkten Armen sah sie ihn noch einmal kopfschüttelnd an, ehe sie zügig weiterlief und am Ende des Korridors verschwand. Er widerstand der Versuchung seinen Kopf mit Hilfe des Gemäuers zu zertrümmern nur knapp und folgte Blaise Zabini in den Gemeinschaftsraum. _  
  
  
Es war ein frühsommerlicher Samstagmorgen, er fühlte sich träge, aber er ertrug nicht länger die stickige Luft des Schlafzimmers. Astoria schlief nicht gerne bei offenem Fenster. Sie wurde bei jedem pfeifenden Passanten wach, behauptete sie stetig und im Winter fiel es ihm leicht ihr den Gefallen zu tun, wenn die Luft draußen kalt, dunkel und ungemütlich war, aber im Sommer bereitete es ihm Schwierigkeiten. Seine Bettwäsche roch schwach nach ihrem Parfüm und egal welche Zaubersprüche oder Muggelwaschmittel er verwendete: der Geruch blieb.   
  
Als er das Türklingeln hörte, war er beinahe dankbar dafür, dass er so schlecht geschlafen hatte, sodass er vor neun Uhr früh bereits geduscht, Kaffee gekocht und eine halbe Stunde aus dem Fenster auf den gegenüberliegenden, verwaisten Kleinstadtspielplatz gestarrt hatte. Es gab keinen logischen Maßstab und keine Hinweise darauf, dass sie es war, die gerade jetzt vor seiner Tür stand, aber trotzdem war er nicht überrascht Hermine Seit-Zwei-Wochen-Nicht-Mehr-Granger zu sehen.  
  
Ihre Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt und sie trug ein helles Oberteil ohne Aufdruck, das seinen hinterlistigen Denkapparat direkt an ihr Hochzeitskleid denken ließ. Natürlich suchte sie sich eine Uhrzeit aus, zu der er vor vier oder fünf Jahren noch nicht vernehmungsfähig gewesen wäre. Sie hatte gerne eine bessere Grundlage als ihr Gegner.  
  
„Guten Morgen.“ Natürlich war sie höflich. Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?“ Seine Manieren ausspielen konnte er auch.  
  
„Darf ich reinkommen?“ Woher hatte sie überhaupt seine Adresse? Er lebte noch nicht allzu lange hier und in dem Zeitraum hatte es keinen Grund für sie gegeben ihn zu besuchen. Man durfte sich wirklich nicht einbilden, dass es etwas gab, das sie nicht herausbekam.   
  
„Wenn du willst.“ Sie wollte. Darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu streifen, ging sie an ihm vorbei und begutachtete seinen Flur. „Die Küche ist geradeaus und dann rechts.“ Direkt gegenüber vom Schlafzimmer. Astoria war keine Frühaufsteherin, aber sie hatte ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, wann man sie gebrauchen konnte – und wann nicht.  
  
Es war eigenartig Hermine an seinem Esstisch sitzen zu sehen. Es war ein irritierend vertrautes Bild – man könnte glatt meinen, sie wäre ein gewöhnlicher Wochenendgast. Eine angenehme Sonntagsbesucherin.   
  
„Warum bist du hier?“   
  
„Um dich genau dasselbe zu fragen. Warum bist du gekommen?“ Ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn und sie sah aus, als würde sie ihn anspringen, wenn er ihr eine Tasse Tee anbieten würde, also ließ er es. „Du warst nicht eingeladen.“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du es mit den Formalitäten neuerdings so genau nimmst.“  
  
„Es war meine Hochzeit! Dir ist wirklich gar nichts heilig.“  
  
„Das stimmt nicht. Aber Muggelkirchen und Wieselfeierlichkeiten gehen mir tatsächlich am-“  
  
„Halt doch einfach den Mund!“ Zwei Wochen hatten ihr anscheinend gereicht, um ihre Wut zu kanalisieren. Vermutlich bekam er auch noch den ersten durch die Ehe mit Weasley ausgelösten Frust mit ab. Gelassen legte er einen Finger an die Lippen.  
  
„Ein bisschen leiser bitte, junge Frau. Es gibt Menschen, die schlafen noch.“ Zum ersten Mal, seit er ihr aufgemacht hatte, sah sie verdutzt aus und mit einer goldenen Pünktlichkeit stand auf einmal Astoria im Türrahmen. Sie trug einen kurzen Morgenmantel, hatte sich aber ein wenig um ihre Haare bemüht und ihre Lippen glänzten dank irgendeines Balsams. Sie ließ sich vollkommene zehn Sekunden seelenruhig von Hermine anstarren, ehe sie auf sie zuging und ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte.  
  
„Hi, ich bin Astoria.“ Sie wusste zweifelsohne wen sie vor sich hatte, denn auch wenn Hermine sicher keine Erinnerung an Astoria hatte, die drei Jahre jünger als sie selbst und obendrein eine Slytherin gewesen war, wusste Astoria so wie der Rest der englischen Zauberwelt sehr genau wer Hermine war.  
  
„Hermine Granger.“ Es war ein Anblick für die Götter wie die Beiden sich die Hand gaben und Hermine ehrlich geplättet war.   
  
„Weasley.“ Er musste sie einfach verbessern. „Sie hat gerade geheiratet.“  
  
„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ Astoria spielte die Überraschte und hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln für eine mittlerweile sichtlich verstörte Hermine übrig, ehe sie sich dem Kühlschrank zuwandte. „Liebster, haben wir keinen Orangensaft mehr?“  
  
„Ich kaufe morgen neuen.“ Er wandte seinen Blick keine Sekunde lang von seiner Besucherin ab, aber er konnte Astoria aus dem Augenwinkel grinsen sehen. Sie nannte ihn nie „Liebster“, sie fand es einen abscheulichen Kosenamen. Ihm persönlich war es egal, ob er nun ihr Liebster, ihr Schatz oder ihr Liebling war, aber froh war er trotzdem, dass sie meistens einfach nur seinen Vornamen benutzte und davon absah ihn abzukürzen.   
  
Schwungvoll drehte sich Astoria zu Hermine um und schlug einen arglosen Tonfall an. „Störe ich euch?“ Hermines Wangen blühten rosafarben.  
  
„Oh nein, ich … ich hätte mich wohl besser angekündigt. Oder ein wenig später kommen sollen.“ Wann hatte er sie das letzte Mal stammeln gehört? Es musste Jahre her sein.  
  
„Unsinn. Ich löse das Kreuzworträtsel einfach im Wohnzimmer und lasse euch allein.“ Die perfekte Freundin. Beim ersten Versuch waren solche Szenen im Kasten. Draco war zufrieden, glaubte auf einen Tee mit Schuss verzichten zu können und Hermine war erschüttert. Als man eine Tür ins Schloss gehen hörte, sammelte sie sich allmählich.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine neue Freundin hast.“   
  
„So neu ist sie nicht. Im Übrigen ist Astoria meine Verlobte.“ Gott behüte, dass er jemals wirklich mit Astoria Greengrass verenden würde, aber er genoss Hermines zuckende Gesichtsmuskulatur.   
  
„Wie schön.“ Draco nickte bloß bekräftigend, weil er ihr dabei zusehen wollte, wie sie ihre Vorwürfe nun vorbringen wollte. „Warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht? Es wäre nett gewesen, sie anders kennenzulernen.“  
  
„Wenn ich sie mitgebracht hätte, dann hätte ich dir das Gefühl gegeben, dass du das Richtige tust und das wollte ich nicht.“ Weil er immer noch der Meinung war, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Weil er immer noch an sie dachte, selbst wenn er eng umschlungen mit Astoria eingeschlafen war, nachdem er wirklich guten Sex mit ihr gehabt hatte. Weil das hier falsch war.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir wären im Guten auseinandergegangen.“  
  
„Ja, das dachtest du.“ Mit der Betonung auf „du“ – er war nie so dumm gewesen zu glauben, dass sie Freunde bleiben konnten.   
  
„Ich vermisse dich.“   
  
Der Schuss kam aus dem Nichts und traf ihn dahin, wo es wehtat. Er lehnte sich an die Anrichte, sah sie an und suchte in ihrem Gesicht vergeblich nach einer Regung, die bewies, dass sie diese drei kleinen Worte bereute. Aber er fand nichts.  
  
Also schloss er die Augen. Er öffnete sie nicht, als er eine Hand spürte, die über seine Wange strich und auch nicht, als er ein wenig später die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte.


	4. I've got your wedding bells in my ear

**III - Cheers darlin'**   
**I've got your wedding bells in my ear**

  
  
  
_Die Weihnachtsferien unter dem Regime von Dolores Umbridge waren langweilig gewesen und Pansy hatte nichts zu seiner Unterhaltung beigetragen, denn sie war bei ihren Eltern gewesen. Besonders vermisst hatte er sie zwar nicht, aber trotzdem stellte er sich gerne vor, dass es irgendwie nett gewesen wäre die Feiertage mit ihr zu verbringen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich mehr um sie bemühen, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn. Daphne, eine von Pansys besten Freundinnen, nannte ihn ganz unverblümt „emotional gestört“, während sie Pansy schlichtweg als „dumm“ bezeichnete. Da war er lieber ein bisschen gestört.   
  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war er also darauf bedacht im Januar mehr Zeit mit Pansy zu verbringen, womit er sie sichtlich irritierte. Die Quidditchmeisterschaften in diesem Jahr waren ohnehin eine Farce, seine ZAG-Prüfungen waren immer noch weit weg und seine Zimmergenossen gingen ihm zunehmend auf die Nerven. Und Pansy war eigentlich ganz cool. Wenn man versuchte mit ihr zu reden, dann klappte das meistens sogar relativ gut und wenn eine peinliche Stille entstand, dann konnte er sie immer noch küssen.   
  
Sie machten einen Winterspaziergang wie aus dem Bilderbuch und er fand sein Leben ziemlich passabel, als er Pansy, nachdem sie ausführlich von einem Silvestermissgeschick ihrer Tante erzählt hatte, an sich zog, sie küsste und dabei seine Hand ein Stück – ehrlich nur ein kleines Stückchen – unter den Saum ihres Pullovers gleiten ließ. Was ihn weniger begeisterte und sogar irgendwie befremdete war die Aussicht auf Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley, als Pansy sich von ihm löste.   
  
Es war ziemlich klar, dass die Beiden sie nicht stundenlang beobachtet hatten und das wahrscheinlich auch nicht mit Absicht, sondern einfach überrascht worden waren, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich trotzdem seltsam dabei. Klar, er hatte auch ein bisschen zu lange hingesehen als er Granger und Krum über den Weg gelaufen war… und er hatte wahrscheinlich einfach nur Glück gehabt, dass ihn keiner der Beiden bemerkt hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis den beiden Gryffindors einen blöden Kommentar reinzudrücken.  
  
Und das hätte er getan, wenn Pansy ihn nicht auf die kleinen Winterschwäne aufmerksam gemacht hätte, die auf dem See schwammen. Sie waren aus Eis und wahrscheinlich nichts weiter als ein verbliebener Zaubertrick von Dumbledore, aber trotzdem waren die vor Kälte dampfenden, durchsichtigen Vögel irgendwie ein fesselnder Anblick und als er wieder an die beiden Mädchen dachte, waren sie verschwunden.  
  
„Was hast du?“ Pansy runzelte die Stirn und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Jackentaschen. „Stört dich etwas?“ Sie war nicht beunruhigt – in wenigen Monaten würde sie panisch werden, wenn er nur das Gesicht verzog – sondern schlichtweg an seiner Gemütslage interessiert. „Machst du das, um Daphne was zu beweisen?“  
  
„Was?“ Er klang zerstreut. Gerade noch hatte er überlegt, ob Hermine Grangers Wollmütze blau oder lila gewesen war und jetzt musste er plötzlich über Daphne reden. „Was ist denn jetzt mit Daphne?“  
  
„Sie zieht dich nur gern auf. Sie hält dich nicht wirklich für emotional gestört.“   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Und selbst wenn sie jedes ihrer Worte ernst gemeint hatte – es war und würde ihm immer egal sein, was Daphne Greengrass von ihm dachte._  
  
  
„Meine Schwester kommt heute Abend zum Essen.“ Astoria lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und blätterte durch eine alte Ausgabe der „Hexenwoche“. Sie war die nutzloseste Hexe die er kannte. „Deine Anwesenheit ist erwünscht.“  
  
Sie sagte das bloß, weil sie genau wusste, dass er gerne geflüchtet wäre. Daphne war eine undankbare Erinnerung an eine Zeit, in der im einen Moment alles spielend leicht gewesen war und dann ganz plötzlich nicht mehr. Außerdem war sie eine notorische Lügnerin und noch immer mit Pansy befreundet. Beides machte sie zu einem unangenehmen Gast.  
  
„Daphne konnte mich noch nie leiden, weshalb will sie mich jetzt sehen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“  
  
„Weißt du doch.“  
  
„Vielleicht will ich ja auch nur, dass ihr euch besser versteht.“ Sie lachte und es klang wie ein Gurren. „Meine geliebte Schwester und mein Verlobter – es wäre ein Trauerspiel, wenn ihr nicht miteinander warm werden würdet.“  
  
„Man ist nur verlobt, wenn es einen Heiratsantrag gegeben hat und ich könnte mich wahrlich nicht daran erinnern vor dir auf die Knie gegangen zu sein.“ Zumindest nicht, um ihr einen Ring anzubieten. Sie sah nicht einmal vom Kreuzworträtsel der „Hexenwoche“ auf, als er sich so kleinkariert zeigte.  
  
„Hast du mich nicht vor wenigen Tagen selbst noch deine Verlobte genannt?“ Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Oder war das nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt?“  
  
„Du hast gelauscht?“  
  
„Die Wände sind dünn.“ Nun sah sie ihn doch. „Es gibt nur eine Sache, die mich wundert… sie hat gesagt, sie vermisst dich. Warum bist du noch bei mir?“  
  
Es war keine rhetorische Frage, aber sicherlich auch keine Aufforderung gewesen. Astoria rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, als er ohne zu überprüfen, ob er einen Schlüssel dabei hatte, aus der Wohnung stürmte. Sie würde ihn schon wieder reinlassen.  
  
 _Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Daphne auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin und gab sich sichtlich Mühe dabei auf Blaise einzureden. Pansy vermutete schon länger, dass ihre Freundin Interesse an ihm hatte und Draco war sich seinerseits ziemlich sicher, dass Blaise es entweder nicht mitbekam oder konsequent ignorierte. Allerdings sah er auch nicht so aus, als würde es ihn stören, dass Daphne ihm die Antworten für die Hausaufgaben in Zauberkunst vorsagte.  
  
Er hatte erwartet, dass er ohne eine Ansprache zu riskieren in sein Bett kommen würde, aber Daphne sprang auf, als sie ihn sah und stellte sich quer. „Hast du einen Moment für mich, Draco?“  
  
„Was ist denn?“  
  
„Betrügst du Pansy?“  
  
Es würde Tage geben, an denen er sich mit einem unguten Gefühl an Daphnes hektisch flackernde Augen und ihren anklagenden Unterton erinnern würde, doch an diesem Abend, an dem er einen vergleichsweise malerischen Tag mit Pansy verbracht hatte, war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ Es kam nicht selten vor, dass irgendein Viertklässler, der gerne seinen Platz im Quidditchteam gehabt hätte oder ihn einfach nicht leiden konnte, Scheiße erzählte, aber normalerweise betraf diese Scheiße seine Familie und nicht Pansy.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Es würde bloß irgendwie zu dir passen.“_  
  
Ihm war wenige Meter nach seiner eigenen Haustür klar geworden, dass er nicht wusste, wo er hin wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Hermine wohnte. Er wusste bloß wo sie mal gewohnt hatte, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Weasley bei ihren Eltern eingezogen war. Natürlich wusste er wo sie arbeitete, aber sie in ihrem Büro aufzusuchen wäre daneben. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund ihr eine Szene zu machen.  
  
Es gab eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
Ehe er eine Entscheidung darüber fällte, was er aus diesem Tag, der bereits jetzt einer Sackgasse glich, noch machen sollte, suchte er ein Kiosk auf, das von einem gutmütigen, alten Muggel betrieben wurde und befragte eine billige Flasche Rotwein zu ihrer Meinung.  
  
Zusammen mit seinem neuen Tagesabschnittsgefährten drehte er eine Runde in dem Park, der das Viertel verschönern sollte, aber kein besonderes Schmuckstück war. Es könnte ziemlich schön dort sein, wenn sich irgendjemand um die eigenartigen Büsche und die morschen Holzbänke kümmern würde. Als er einen Mülleimer für seine leere Flasche suchte, kam eine herrlich rote Telefonzelle in sein Blickfeld und er hatte eine sehr schlechte Idee.


	5. You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away

**IV - Cheers darlin'**   
**You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away**

  
  
  
_Das war das Ende. Er saß in der Bibliothek, hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und nutzte die Zeit nicht für ein Nickerchen, sondern hörte stattdessen der dozierenden Stimme von Hermine Granger zu, die ihrem Publikum – das aus Ronald und Ginny Weasley zu bestehen schien – einen Vortrag über Muggeltelefone hielt. Es müsste die pure Folter sein, aber irgendwie interessierte ihn ab einem gewissen Punkt sogar das, was sie sagte.  
  
Von Weasley kamen bloß zustimmende Brummgeräusche, während seine Schwester immer wieder nervige Zwischenfragen stellte. „Und diese Nummer … die man dann hat, die gilt doch nur für ein Haus, oder?“  
  
„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Wenn man umzieht, kann man seine Nummer behalten. Die Telefongesellschaft muss nur Bescheid wissen.“  
  
„Und was ist, wenn man sich ein neues Telefon kauft? Falls es mal kaputt geht.“ Draco war in einer bekanntermaßen nicht besonders muggelaffinen Familie aufgewachsen, doch seine Mutter hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich auch außerhalb der magischen Welt zurechtfand. Sein Vater hatte ihre Ausflüge in das nicht-magische London immer kritisch beäugt, aber ihn nicht dafür bestraft. Als er seinen Vater irgendwann in einem vertraulichen Gespräch mit seiner Tante Bella über das Streckennetz der U-Bahn hatte philosophieren hören, wusste er auch wieso. Es wäre vielleicht eine Schande ihn in die Klasse für Muggelkunde zu schicken, aber es wäre ebenso verwerflich nichts über diese zweite Welt zu wissen, die sich um ihre eigene herum gebildet hatte. Es wäre eine fatale Dummheit.  
  
Dank seiner Mutter waren die Ausführungen von Hermine Granger also nicht gänzlich neu für ihn, aber er hatte sich noch nie vertiefende Gedanken über Telefonleitungen oder Netzanbieter gemacht. Nachdem die Lehrstunde für Wiesel beendet war und er die beiden Geschwister leise lästernd aus der Bibliothek gehen hörte, traf er blitzartig eine Entscheidung und schlich sich an die Gryffindor an, die ein Buch über Arithmantik aufgeschlagen hatte.  
  
„Hey Granger, krieg ich deine Nummer?“   
  
Der Überraschungseffekt war auf seiner Seite und sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Warum machte es ihm bloß so einen Spaß sie immer wieder mit seiner Existenz zu konfrontieren, obwohl gerade so ziemlich alles in seinem Leben schief ging? Sein Haus verwandelte sich in die Hölle auf Erden, sein Vater hatte ihn quasi zum Tode verurteilt und Pansy drängte darauf, dass sie endlich miteinander schliefen, obwohl er zurzeit schon Kopfschmerzen bekam, wenn sie nur den Mund aufmachte.   
  
„Meine Nummer?“  
  
„Deine Telefonnummer.“ Ihr musste längst klar sein, dass er ihr zugehört hatte, aber er begriff nicht so ganz, warum sie deshalb verlegen war. Normalerweise schämte sie sich doch auch nicht dafür, dass sie nicht die Klappe halten konnte.   
  
„Was willst du mit meiner Telefonnummer?“   
  
„Ein bisschen plaudern, wenn ich mich in den Ferien vor Sehnsucht nach dir verzehre.“ Sie wollte ihn einen Blödmann nennen, sie wollte wütend werden – und sie wollte ihn eindeutig auch fragen, woher zum Teufel er wusste, was ein Telefon war, aber sie tat nichts davon. Sie traf eine denkwürdige Entscheidung und diktierte ihm gelangweilt und doch sehr schnell eine ellenlange Nummer.   
  
Als er ihr versicherte, er würde sich bei ihr melden, verdrehte sie die Augen und ignorierte ihn. Während sie darüber nachdachte, ob er sie bereits verarscht hatte oder ob eine echte Gemeinheit erst noch auf sie wartete, brannten sich die Zahlen unwiderruflich in seinem Gedächtnis ein._  
  
  
„Hallo?“  
  
„Hallo.“  
  
„Wer spricht da?“  
  
„Ich bin´s.“ Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er warf vorsichtshalber noch eine Münze ein, damit die Verbindung nicht abbrach. Er hatte noch nie ein öffentliches Telefon benutzt. „Draco.“  
  
Stille, aber er hörte sie atmen. „Woher hast du diese Nummer?“  
  
„Von dir.“ Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber dann stöhnte sie leise auf, als ihr einfiel, dass er sie nicht belog. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich ruf dich an.“  
  
„Das ist fast zehn Jahre her.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Was willst du denn?“ War sie nervös oder verzerrte die Leitung ihre Stimme nur?   
  
„Dich.“ Er wünschte, er könnte ihr dabei zusehen wie sie rot wurde. Hoffentlich war wenigstens Weasley im Zimmer. „Was machst du heute Abend?“  
  
„Ich bin verabredet.“ Sie war immer noch nervös, aber es erleichterte ihn schon, dass sie nicht einfach auflegte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er so leichtsinnig gewesen war zu glauben, dass es zwischen ihnen nie wieder so wie früher werden würde. Ein Eisberg, der einmal geschmolzen war, gefror schließlich nicht einfach so wieder. Ihre Stimme klang kühl, aber sie sprach mit ihm. „Du hast getrunken, oder?“  
  
„Liebling, es ist noch nicht mal drei Uhr nachmittags!“  
  
„Das war keine Antwort, sondern ein Kommentar. Ich erkenne den Unterschied.“ Er warf noch eine Münze ein. „Von wo rufst du überhaupt an? Aus einer Telefonzelle?“ Er machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Das ist echt teuer.“  
  
„Ich habe keine finanziellen Probleme, danke der Nachfrage.“ Und mit Muggelkleingeld konnte er allmählich sogar sehr souverän umgehen. „Mit wem bist du verabredet?“  
  
„Mit Ginny. Und Luna.“ Nicht, dass es dich etwas anginge. Sie sagte es nicht und das ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.   
  
„Und was machst du morgen?“ Ein Seufzen erreichte ihn und es klang so, als stünde sie direkt neben ihm. Sicherheitshalber sah er über seine Schulter, obwohl er ja wusste, dass sie bei ihrem Telefon sein musste.   
  
„Da bin ich bei meinen Eltern.“ Ungeduld. Das war echte Ungeduld. „Was willst du, Draco? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du mich sehen wolltest …also warum rufst du jetzt an? Haben du und … Astrid gestritten?“ Es war wirklich eine Seltenheit, wenn Hermine Granger einen Namen oder ein Datum vergaß. Er traute ihr nicht zu, dass sie Astorias Namen mit Absicht nicht benutzte. Vermutlich hatte sie die Situation überfordert und es war das geringste Übel gewesen Astoria nicht zuzuhören.  
  
„Sie heißt Astoria. Toria. Und nein, wir haben nicht gestritten.“  
  
„Dann sag mir, was das hier werden soll?“  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“  
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Ich vermisse dich irgendwie auch.“  
  
„… du bist schrecklich.“ Hatte er akustische Wahnvorstellungen oder klang sie dabei sogar ein bisschen liebevoll? „Ich sollte auflegen.“  
  
„Willst du?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Willst du auflegen oder meinst du nur, dass du es solltest?“  
  
„Lass das. Sag mir nicht, was ich will.“ Er konnte förmlich hören wie sie die Augen verdrehte und anfing an ihrem Daumennagel zu knabbern. Eine relativ widerliche Angewohnheit, die man einem so kontrollierten und gut sortierten Menschen gar nicht zugetraut hätte. „Geh nach Hause. Geh zu Astoria“  
  
„Darf ich dich wieder anrufen?“  
  
„Lässt du es dir von mir verbieten?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Also.“  
  
„Also?“  
  
„Mach´s gut, Draco.“  
  
„Auf Wiederhören.“  
  
Er hörte sie lachen, ehe die Verbindung angebrochen wurde. Atemlos hängte er den Hörer wieder ein. Was hatte er da gerade getan? Was tat er ihr da an? Was tat er sich da an?   
  
  
_„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Slughorn mir das antut.“ Blaise Zabini starrte Löcher in seinen Pudding und hatte derartig schlechte Laune, dass es für ein ganzes Leben reichen konnte. „Ein halbes Jahr Partnerarbeit mit Ginny Weasley – wozu soll das gut sein? Das kostet mich fünf, wenn nicht zehn Jahre meines Lebens.“  
  
Ihr Abschlussjahr versprach auch in der zweiten Runde nicht allzu rosig zu werden. Dadurch, dass viele Siebtklässler beschlossen hatten sich ohne ihre UTZs ins wahre Leben zu stürzen und nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, waren all ihre Kurse mit den „neuen“ Siebtklässlern zusammengelegt worden. Dadurch war es zu einigen sehr undankbaren Neukombinationen gekommen. In Zaubertränke musste er auf Pansy Parkinson und Gregory Goyle verzichten, hatte aber dafür Aussicht auf Ginny Weasley, die für die Wiesel-Quote in diesem Jahr sorgte.  
  
„Versuch doch zu tauschen.“ Draco war nicht mit dem Herzen dabei, denn er war von der Schreckensvision abgelenkt worden, dass auch andere Lehrer auf die Idee kommen könnten häuserübergreifende Arbeitspärchen zu bilden - alles im Namen der Integrität. In einem Drittel seiner regulären Kurse und in drei von vier seiner Wahlpflichtfächer saß Luna Lovegood. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er schon vor sich wie er in eine Fachdiskussion über Nargel mit Hagrid und Loony Lovegood verstrickt wurde.  
  
„Mit wem denn? Goyle ist heilfroh, dass er nur Dean Thomas abbekommen hat und ich wette, du gibst Daphne auch nicht her.“ Tatsächlich war er nicht besonders begeistert davon übermäßig viel mit Daphne zu tun zu haben, aber es war immer noch besser als sechs Monate im Dunstkreis von Ginny Weasley zu schmoren. „Oder?“  
  
„Nein. Sie hasst mich zwar, weil sie glaubt, dass ich Pansys Herz gebrochen hätte, aber Weasley hasst mich alleine deswegen, weil ich existiere und – ich zitiere – „es gewagt habe, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen“. Kein Bedarf an noch so einer Rede.“ Am liebsten hätte er die Gryffindor einfach zusammengefaltet, aber diese Möglichkeit bestand nicht mehr. Das hier war ein neues Hogwarts und er war der Fremdkörper. Er war der Makel – der begnadigte Makel. „Hast du nicht mal gesagt, du fändest sie attraktiv?“  
  
Blaise schnaubte.  
  
„Attraktiv ja, vielleicht. Aber unausstehlich.“  
  
Draco riskierte einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch, aber Ginny Weasley war nicht dort. Stattdessen fand er sich im Blickfeld von Hermine Granger wieder. Sie wurde rot und wandte hastig ihren Blick ab.   
  
Er hatte von Anfang an geahnt, dass es ein wenig peinlich zwischen ihnen werden würde, aber irgendwie hatte er entgegen aller Vernunft gehofft, dass es eine positive Peinlichkeit und kein echtes, inniges Schamgefühl sein würde. Er beobachtete sie noch einen Augenblick und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie konzentriert ihren Saft trank. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Hermine Granger sich für einen Sommer schämte, an den er gerne zurückdachte._


	6. And I die when you mention his name

**V - And I die when you mention his name**

  
  
  
_In den letzten Wochen hatten Drohbriefe und Heuler aus aller Welt Malfoy Manor erreicht und vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass Draco den kleinen Briefumschlag ohne Absender, der eines Abends von einer kleinen, eigenartig aufdringlichen Eule vorbeigebracht worden war, nicht direkt öffnete. Ihm behagte etwas an den schlichten, geraden Buchstaben, die seinen Namen und seine Anschrift bildeten, nicht und er dachte erst wieder an den Brief, als er in seinem Zimmer saß und seinen Eltern dabei zuhörte wie sie sich anbrüllten.  
  
Achtzehn Jahre lang hatte er kein einziges Mal mitbekommen, dass die Beiden einen Streit gehabt hatten. Natürlich hatte es Tage gegeben, an denen sie wortkarg gewesen waren und manchmal hatte er seine Mutter leise weinen hören, aber sie hatten ihre Streitigkeiten nie lautstark und nie in seiner Gegenwart ausgetragen. Allerdings musste man bedenken, dass er in den letzten sieben Jahren maximal acht Wochen im Jahr zuhause gewesen war und die Situation ihrer Familie nie so unangenehm gewesen war wie in diesen verfrühten Sommerferien. Nach der Nacht, in der Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war – ein Schlachtfeld wie aus dem Bilderbuch – hatte Minerva McGonagall das Schuljahr für beendet erklärt und verlauten lassen, dass keine ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen stattfinden würden. Alle Fünft- und Siebtklässler würden im kommenden Schuljahr die Gelegenheit bekommen ihre Prüfungen abzulegen, alle anderen Jahrgangsstufen wurden automatisch versetzt.   
  
Draco wusste nicht, ob er im September die Größe haben würde wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Nein, eigentlich wusste er nicht mal, ob es ihm gestattet sein würde. Der Name seiner Familie stand beinahe täglich in der Zeitung und neben den Heulern und Verwünschungen war eine Vorladung für seinen Vater eingetrudelt. Er würde sich vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten müssen. Es war schwer vorstellbar was aus ihm werden würde, wenn sein Vater tatsächlich als Kriegsverbrecher verurteilt und nach Askaban geschickt werden würde. Es war undenkbar, dass er dann seinen Schulabschluss machen könnte.  
  
Mitten in diesem Chaos – das jüngst davon gekrönt worden war, dass Pansy Parkinson verkündet hatte, sie wolle nichts mit einem Haushalt voller Verbrecher zu tun haben – war der Brief angekommen und als er hörte wie seine Mutter seinen Vater einen feigen Bastard nannte, beschloss er, dass dieser Briefumschlag, was auch immer er enthalten mochte, nichts schlimmer machen konnte.  
  
Auf dem Briefbogen war eine einzelne Adresse in derselben schlichten Handschrift notiert. Es war eine Anschrift in London, in Richmond, in der Nähe von Kew Gardens. Er war noch nie dort gewesen und er kannte niemanden, der in diesem Viertel lebte.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er auch überhaupt keine Lust herauszufinden, warum ihm jemand eine Adresse zukommen ließ ohne irgendeine Anmerkung oder wenigstens eine Einladung auszusprechen, aber die Unstimmigkeiten seiner Eltern schlugen ihm aufs Gemüt und er hatte keinen Grund seine Zeit nicht damit zu verschwenden, herauszufinden wessen Hand seinen Namen so schnörkellos zu Papier gebracht hatte.  
  
Wenige Minuten später – er musste erst hinaus in den Garten des Manors, um apparieren zu können – stand er vor einem Haus, das in einer der schöneren Ecken der Hauptstadt offenbar schon vor einigen Jahrzehnten erbaut worden war. Es gab einen Briefkasten, doch auf dem stand kein Name, sondern nur noch einmal der Straßenname und die Hausnummer.  
  
Es war ganz unzweifelhaft, dass er richtig war. Er hatte sich nicht verlaufen, aber Draco wurde noch immer nicht schlau aus der Adresse. Er wusste, dass Severus Snape in London gelebt hatte, doch obwohl er nie dort gewesen war, war es ganz unvorstellbar, dass er alleine in einem frei stehenden Haus gewohnt hatte. Außerdem war das Licht in einem Zimmer im ersten Stock an und dementsprechend konnte der Eigentümer des Hauses nicht tot sein.  
  
Er war unvorsichtig – aber es waren ja angeblich die friedlichen Zeiten – und ging durch das kleine Tor auf die Haustür zu. Es gab sogar ein Klingelschild, aber der Name war verwaschen und er hatte keine Zeit ihn zu entziffern, ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
Ihm gegenüber stand ein Unbekannter. Der Mann war vielleicht so alt wie sein Vater, trug eine Muggeljeans und ein kariertes Hemd. Er hatte eine runde Brille, wenig Haare und schien ebenfalls keine Ahnung zu haben mit wem er es zu tun. Aber er lächelte freundlich.  
  
„Guten Tag.“ Er wusste nicht nach wem oder was er fragen sollte oder wie er seine Anwesenheit auf der Fußmatte eines Fremden erklären sollte, aber das musste er scheinbar auch gar nicht. Der Mann sah immer noch ausgesprochen nett, allerdings auch ein wenig unsicher aus.  
  
„Hallo.“ Der lockere Umgangston hätte ihn stutzig machen können, aber er hatte im Leben nicht mit dem gerechnet, was der Mann als Nächstes sagte: „Sind Sie ein Freund von Hermine?“ Seine Augen wurden von dem Klingelschild wie magnetisch angezogen und ja wirklich, wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er den Namen „Granger“ ausmachen. Mit ganz viel Fantasie. Und ganz viel Irrsinn.   
  
Neben dem rechten Ohr des Mannes, der anscheinend der biologische Ursprung von Hermine Granger war, tauchte die Gryffindor am Ende einer Treppe auf und sah ihn vollkommen wertfrei an.  
  
„Das ist für mich, Dad.“ Obwohl er registrierte, dass er zu einem „das“ gemacht wurde, hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Immer noch reichlich irritiert betrat er den gepflegten Flur.  
  
„Hab ich mir schon gedacht, Mäuschen.“ Der Mann wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Darf ich mich nach Ihrem Namen erkundigen?“  
  
„Draco Malfoy.“ Unwillkürlich hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt.  
  
„Milton Granger, aber ich nehme an, Ihr Gedächtnis ist besser als meines. Es freut mich sehr, Sie wiederzusehen.“ Die eigenartige Mischung von Vertraulichkeit und einer übertrieben höflichen Anrede brachte ihn vollends aus dem Konzept. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diesen Milton Granger noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn gesprochen hatte. Er wusste rein gar nichts über die Familie von Hermine Granger, außer dass sie komplett aus Muggeln bestand. Keinen dieser Muggel kannte er.  
  
Mit einem letzten, unverändert freundlichen Lächeln zog sich Milton Granger in ein angrenzendes Zimmer zurück und er stand im Flur des Hauses der Familie Granger. Noch vor einer halben Stunde war sein Leben deprimierend und irgendwie auch langweilig gewesen – und jetzt das.  
  
„Was ist hier los?“ In den letzten Wochen hatte er Hermine Granger nur ein einziges Mal gesehen. An besagtem Tag der Verwüstung von Hogwarts. Wann er das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte, wusste er überhaupt nicht und er wusste noch viel weniger, was einen Brief und diese Situation rechtfertigen sollte. Sie waren definitiv keine Freunde - selbst wenn es nach den Turbulenzen der letzten Monate vermutlich ein Irrsinn wäre sie als seine „Feindin“ zu bezeichnen. Sie waren ganz einfach Schüler desselben Jahrgangs, die keinen besonders herzlichen Umgang miteinander pflegten. Eigentlich alles andere als herzlichen Umgang.  
  
„Komm mit. Mein Zimmer ist oben.“   
  
Irgendetwas musste er verpasst haben, entschied er, während er ihr widerstandslos folgte. Irgendetwas Gewaltiges und Weltveränderndes musste ihm schlichtweg entgangen sein, wenn er wirklich dieser Mensch war, der dabei war Hermine Granger, die obendrein ein lächerlich fröhliches Sommerkleid und eine beige Strickjacke trug, in ihr Zimmer zu folgen.  
  
Der nächste Schock folgte prompt. Ihr Zimmer war winzig und es gab keine Sitzgelegenheit außer ihrem Bett. Es gab einen Schreibtischstuhl, doch auf dem hatte sie schneller als er gucken konnte Platz genommen und einen Sessel, aber auf dem stapelten sich mehr schlecht als recht gefaltete Kleidungsstücke. Und Bücher. Überhaupt ertrank der Raum förmlich in Büchern. Es gab Regale, aber auch auf dem Teppich, auf dem Bett und sogar auf der Fensterbank lagen aufgeschlagene und geschlossene Bücher. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs bewegte Hermine Granger die Kleidungsstücke von ihrem Sessel auf ihr Bett, sodass er immerhin eine Möglichkeit hatte sich hinzusetzen.   
  
„Krieg ich eine Erklärung, ehe das hier richtig seltsam wird?“ Die Mundwinkel der Gryffindor zuckten und er entschied spontan, dass es ihr gar nicht stand zu grinsen. Sie griff in eine der halb offenen Schubladen ihres Schreibtischs und holte einen weiteren Zauberstab hervor. Seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Ich dachte, den würdest du vielleicht gerne wiederhaben.“   
  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen hielt sie ihm den Stab hin und er ergriff ihn ohne zu zögern. Im Nachhinein war er erstaunt über sich selbst, dass er keine Sorge gehabt habe, ob der Zauberstab wieder für ihn arbeiten würde, aber es kam ihm absolut richtig vor, als er seine Finger um das vertraute Holz schloss und aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs kleine Funken stieben. Es fühlte sich richtig an und gleichzeitig wie ein sehr privater Moment, den er nicht zwingend in Gegenwart einer latent belustigten Hermine Granger hatte erleben wollten.  
  
„Woher hast du den?“ Die Antwort kannte er bereits, aber er musste es hören, weil es so verrückt war.  
  
„Von Harry. Er kann nicht besonders viel damit anfangen und bevorzugt seinen eigenen Stab. Allerdings dachte er, dass du ihn vielleicht für die Zukunft wiederhaben willst.“ Genau diese Großkotzigkeit, die man leicht mit Gutherzigkeit verwechseln konnte, brachte Draco immer wieder dazu echte Antipathie gegen Harry Potter zu entwickeln. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er seinen Zauberstab wieder und das war ein unerwartetes Highlight seines Sommers.  
  
„Wie nett von ihm.“ Er räusperte sich. Es tat weh so was zu sagen. „Warum steh ich dann nicht bei Potter selber auf der Matte?“  
  
„Er hatte keine besondere Lust dich zu sehen.“   
  
„Aber du?“ Sie lachte auf und es kam einer Beleidigung gleich.   
  
„Nicht wirklich, nein. Aber es bereitet mir auch keine Bauchschmerzen und ich wollte fair sein. Es ist nicht besonders angenehm seinen Zauberstab zu verlieren.“ Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres. Es war absolut beschissen. Eine ganz besondere Art von Kastration, wenn man es metaphorisch mochte.   
  
„Danke.“   
  
„Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du doch noch herkommst. Hab ich mich bei der Anschrift geirrt?“ Distanzierte, aber persönliche Fragen von Hermine Granger. Das war echt das Ende. Wenn er nicht immer noch so eigenartig glücklich darüber gewesen wäre, dass er seinen Stab wiederhätte, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich wortlos wieder gegangen. Aber so lehnte er sich vorsichtig in das Polster zurück und versuchte sich in der Gegenwart zu verankern und so wenig ätzend wie sie zu sein.  
  
„Nein. Ich hab den Brief nicht gleich geöffnet und anschließend vergessen.“ Ihr Stirnrunzeln sprach Bände. Ob er so prominent war, dass er die Übersicht über seine Post verlor, schien jede einzelne Falte zu fragen. „Bei mir Zuhause ist gerade eine Menge los. Da entfällt einem so was schon mal.“  
  
„Kann ich mir denken.“ Klar, wer so viel las wie sie, der bekam sicher ab und zu auch mal einen „Tagespropheten“ in die Finger. Draco hatte keine besondere Lust sein Schicksal vor ihr auszubreiten, aber ihr Zimmer war so viel gemütlicher als sein eigenes und ihre Eltern keiften sich nicht in einem Fort an.  
  
„Was war mit deinem Vater los? Er dachte anscheinend, wir wären einander schon mal begegnet?“ Eine verlegene Hermine Granger war ein seltener Anblick und es freute ihn irgendwie, dass sie trotz Sommerkleid, harmonischer Familie und liebevoll verwohntem Zimmer kein anderer Mensch geworden war. Kein Mensch, der sich ohne Weiteres gerne mit ihm unterhielt.   
  
„Es ist sehr kompliziert einen Gedächtniszauber rückgängig zu machen und meine Eltern haben ab und an Lücken in ihrer Erinnerung, die sie durch Vermutungen ausfüllen.“ Das ergab zunächst wenig Sinn. Die meisten Opfer von Amnesia-Zaubern waren für den Rest ihres Lebens reif für das St. Mungo Hospital. „Ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben ihre Erinnerungen vollständig zu reparieren und ihnen viele Dinge zweimal erzählt. Da es keinen Grund gab von dir zu reden, wissen sie nicht, wer du bist. Aber da dein Name in den vergangenen Jahren unter Umständen ab und an gefallen ist, nimmt mein Vater an, dass er dich irgendwann einmal kennengelernt hat.“  
  
„Wie schmeichelhaft.“ Das gab immerhin Aufschluss über die verwunderliche Freundlichkeit von Milton Granger. „Wieso hast du ihr Gedächtnis überhaupt gelöscht?“ Das interessierte ihn nicht unbedingt, aber er war neugierig, wann ihr diese Unterhaltung unbehaglich werden würde. Es konnte keine Ewigkeiten mehr bedauern bis sie ihn vor die Tür setzte.  
  
„Um sie zu schützen. Sie mussten das Land verlassen und das hätten sie nicht getan, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich in Gefahr bin. Am anderen Ende der Welt waren sie sicher vor den Todessern.“ Jetzt war er derjenige, dem diese Antwort unangenehm war. Das war eine Wendung, die er nicht hatte kommen sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht und ihre Stimme, die bisher eigenartig ruhig gewesen war, klang wieder genauso kratzbürstig wie er sie kannte. „Was? Willst du mir sagen, dass zwei Muggel, die obendrein noch meine Eltern sind, niemals auf irgendeiner schwarzen Liste standen? Das „Ministerium“ hat letztes Jahr Menschen wegen Geringerem getötet.“  
  
„Du musst mich nicht davon überzeugen, dass du Recht hast.“  
  
„Gut.“_  
  
  
Der Kioskbesitzer hatte ihm ohne zu zögern eine zweite Flasche Wein verkauft und seine Beine trugen ihn wankend und schwankend nach Hause. Als er untertönig und leise summend an seiner eigenen Wohnungstür klingelte, war er nicht mehr gewahr, dass Daphne Greengrass vermutlich gerade in seiner Küche saß und er zuckte zusammen, sobald ihre Stimme ertönte. Astoria hatte ihm aufgemacht und verzog keine Miene, als er sich an ihr vorbeischob und ihr dabei einen unnötig brutalen Begrüßungskuss gab.  
  
„Ach du lieber Gott.“ Die Tür hinter ihm wurde laut ins Schloss zurückgeworfen. Astoria trat ihm heftig auf den Fuß. Ihre Ferse bohrte sich in sein Fleisch und sie gab sich sehr viel Mühe ihm damit ordentlich wehzutun. „Hattest du vor Daphne an deiner Sinnkrise teilhaben zu lassen oder wolltest du unauffällig ins Badezimmer kriechen und kotzen?“  
  
„Ich muss nicht kotzen.“  
  
„Früher oder später doch. Der Wein war billig. Das schmeckt man.“ Ihre Finger, die sich in seine Magengegend bohrten, waren weder angenehm, noch seinem Zustand förderlich.  
  
„Lass das.“  
  
„Geh ins Bett. Ich richte meiner Schwester deine ganz herzlichen Grüße aus.“ Das war unnötig, da Daphne Greengrass sich nicht einmal außerhalb ihrer Hörweite befand. Er hob seine Stimme ein wenig und erledigte seine Pflicht.  
  
„Hey, Daphne!“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Draco.“


	7. And I lied, I should have kissed you

**VI - And I lied, I should have kissed you**

  
  
  
_„Wow.“  
  
Hermine Granger besaß mehr als ein Sommerkleid und war in der Lage so zu gucken, als hätte er sie positiv überrascht. Diesmal stand sie und nur sie im Türrahmen. Dabei hatte er sich auf ein bisschen Smalltalk mit ihrem Vater eingestellt.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dir ein „Wow“ wert bin. So viel Mühe hab ich mir dann auch wieder nicht gegeben.“ Hatte er doch. Diesmal war er gut vorbereitet. Er hatte sich um seine Frisur bemüht und trug ein fleckenfreies Hemd. Denn als er ihr Haus zuletzt nach einer in die Länge gezogenen Tasse Tee verlassen hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass er einen erbärmlichen Anblick bot. Er war blass gewesen, seine Haare hatten abgestanden und er hatte ein T-Shirt mit Löchern angehabt, das bewies, dass er irgendwann einmal Fan der Tornados gewesen war.   
  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur überrascht, dass du hier bist. Was willst du?“  
  
„Ganz ehrlich?“  
  
„Ich bitte darum.“  
  
„ich habe keine Ahnung, Granger.“  
  
Hatten sie sich beim letzten Mal bestürzend lange unterhalten? Ja. War es auf eine eigentümliche Weise irgendwie faszinierend gewesen, dass sie miteinander reden konnten, ohne einander zu verachten? Absolut. Gab es Wiederholungsbedarf? Eigentlich nicht. Uneigentlich doch. Keiner von ihnen hatte beim letzten Mal gesagt, dass es irgendwie gut gewesen war. Weder er, noch sie hatte die Nerven gehabt, zuzugeben dass es sich gesund und heilsam angefühlt hatte über Dinge zu reden oder sie zumindest oberflächlich zu streifen, die gerne ungesagt blieben. Er hatte ihr ein bisschen zu viel Einblick in sein Familienleben gewährt und sie hatte darauf verzichtet ihn wie ein Arschloch zu behandeln und ihre Sorge geäußert, dass sie in Hogwarts den Anschluss verloren hatte. An den Schulstoff. Es war lächerlich leicht gewesen sich zu unterhalten und es war eine Zumutung, dass er wieder hergekommen war. Ohne Einladung.  
  
„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?“  
  
„Ich habe beschäftigte Eltern, verstörte Freunde, keine Freundin und jede Menge Zeit.“  
  
„Beton bitte nicht so, dass du keine Freundin hast.“ Hermine Granger war immer schon gut darin gewesen ihm zu nahe zu treten. Das hatten die fragmentarischen Begegnungen in den letzten sieben Jahren ihn befürchten lassen und ihr letztes Treffen hatte es ihm bewiesen. „Da könnte man auf falsche Gedanken kommen.“  
  
„Sei nicht albern, Granger.“  
  
„Dann bist du also nicht hier, weil du aus irgendeiner triebhaften Langeweile heraus-“  
  
„Gott, bitte hör auf zu reden. Ich will mich einfach nur ein bisschen von meinen persönlichen Krisen ablenken und auch, wenn das irgendwie verrückt klingt, bist du so ungefähr das Unkomplizierteste, was mir in der letzten Woche widerfahren ist.“  
  
„Das klingt ganz in Ordnung.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und es war eine Herausforderung sie anzusehen, ohne sich angeschossen zu fühlen. „Willst du reinkommen?“  
  
„Nicht zwingend. Kommst du raus?“ Es war Wahnsinn, aber er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er den Verstand verloren hatte. Hogwarts war eine Ruine, seine Familie auf dem besten Weg dazu eine finale, dreckige Schlagzeile zu werden – was konnte es da noch schaden, wenn er sich auf dünnstem Eis bewegte? „Wir könnten spazieren gehen oder so. Ist ja eine ganz nette Gegend.“  
  
„Okay.“ Schmucklose Zustimmung? Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass dieses Wort zum Vokabular einer Hermine Granger gehörte. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Straße. „Hattest du vor weiter meinen Nachnamen zu verwenden, während du meine Zeit stiehlst?“ Sie fragte das ganz beiläufig. Als wäre es nur eine Kleinigkeit.  
  
„Irgendwie schon.“ Es war beunruhigend sich vorzustellen, dass aus Granger plötzlich „Hermine“ werden sollte – oder was auch immer ihre Freunde für Spitznamen für sie parat hatten.  
  
„Das lasse ich dir nicht durchgehen, Draco.“ Es war ihm einfach unmöglich nicht zusammenzuzucken. Sie belächelte seine Reaktion. „Es ist zu unpersönlich. Und das hier ist irgendwie schon persönlich, meinst du nicht?“  
  
„Das klang jetzt unfassbar falsch.“  
  
„Das liegt eher an deinem Namen als an mir. Draco. Wie kommt jemand dazu sein Kind Draco zu nennen? Das hab ich mich schon immer gefragt. Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser Name existiert.“ Das klang kritisch und neugierig zugleich und er war kurz davor zuzugeben, dass es ihm nicht anders gegangen war, als Professor McGonagall den Namen Hermine Granger vorgelesen hatte und ein kleines Mädchen den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hatte.   
  
„Es ist in meiner Familie eine Tradition Kinder nach Sternenbildern zu benennen. Oder Blumen.“ Sie kicherte nicht. Sie machte sich nicht mal darüber lustig, jedenfalls nicht so, dass er es bemerkte. „Wie sind deine Eltern auf die Idee gekommen ihrem Kind einen Namen zu verpassen, den sonst nur alte Frauen tragen?“ Er war nicht halb so gut darin wertfreie Fragen zu stellen wie sie.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube meine Mutter hat während ihrer Schwangerschaft irgendeine historische Saga verschlungen, in der ihre Lieblingsfigur Hermine hieß. Das ist wenigstens das, was sie dazu gesagt haben. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur originell sein und sind dabei übers Ziel hinausgeschossen.“ Klang sie leidend? „In der Grundschule habe ich versucht die anderen Kinder dazu zu bringen mich Jean zu nennen, aber es hat nicht geklappt.“  
  
„Wieso Jean?“  
  
„Das ist mein zweiter Vorname.“ Draco hatte nicht darauf geachtet wo sie hingegangen waren und war überrascht, dass sie bereits von einer Grünfläche verschlungen worden waren. Um sie herum gingen Muggel ihren Freizeitaktivitäten nach und selbst für ihn, der wenigstens rudimentäre Kenntnisse der unterschiedlichen Muggelsportarten hatte, war es ein Rätsel, warum sich drei kleine Mädchen in einem komplizierten, bunten Spinnennetz mit verschiedenen Tanzschritten bewegten. Es sah schwierig aus. Und witzig.   
  
„Ich würde es sogar bevorzugen dich Jean zu nennen.“ Jean wäre eine neue Person, eine Fremde. Anders als Hermine Granger, die in ihm viel zu viele Assoziationen weckte. Gryffindor, Schlammblut, Slughorns Liebling, Potters Liebling, Weasleys Liebling, jedermanns Liebling und eine Ohnegleichen-Streberin waren nur ein Best of.   
  
„Das wäre schräg.“  
  
„Ach und das hier ist nicht schräg, Hermine?“  
  
„Jetzt hast du dich fast an deiner eigenen Zunge verschluckt, oder?“  
  
„Aber nur fast.“_  
  
  
Jemand schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er von dem klatschenden Geräusch oder dem überraschenden Schmerz wach wurde, aber das spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Astoria kniete neben ihm in seinem Bett und hatte die Hand noch immer erhoben. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich und er sah die Inschrift seines Grabsteins vor sich, als sie über ihn kletterte und auf ihm sitzen blieb. „Hast du dich mit ihr getroffen?“  
  
Eifersucht war für Astoria an 99 von 100 Tagen ein Fremdwort, aber anscheinend hatte er es geschafft sie nach all der Zeit auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen.   
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Also hast du allein getrunken?“  
  
„Ja, verdammt.“ Klatsch. Ihre Hand war so schnell gewesen, das er es nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Sie war schon wieder in Lauerstellung und er versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Warte mal, wieso bist du sauer?“  
  
„Du bist gestern einfach abgehauen und hast dann einen ziemlich üblen Auftritt hingelegt. Vor Publikum. Und du schadest deiner Gesundheit. Wie krank ist es denn bitte rauszugehen und sich die Kante zu geben? Wegen nichts und wieder nichts?“ Sie war immer noch geladen, aber zumindest ließ sie ihre Hand liegen und stützte sich auf seinem Brustkorb ab. Sie war zu schwer, aber das war okay. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du sie getroffen und mit ihr eine Flasche Wein geköpft hättest. Es wäre das, was normale Menschen tun würden.“  
  
„Denkst du echt, so einfach ist es?“  
  
„Nein. Meiner jahrelangen Beobachtung zu Folge ist es das nicht, aber ich begreife nicht wieso nicht. Sie stand auf dich, du standest auf sie, ihr hattet was miteinander und es hat euch beiden Spaß gemacht. Und trotzdem liegst du hier. Wie kann so was passieren?“   
  
„Soll ich das jetzt in alle Einzelteile zerlegen?“  
  
„Wäre vielleicht konstruktiver als sich die Leberwerte zu ruinieren und eine wandelnde Blamage zu sein.“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Oder meinst du, ich bin zu blöd, um es zu begreifen? Zu simpel gestrickt? Ist diese Liebesgeschichte zu tragisch und zu geheimnisvoll oder zu schwer verdaulich, um mir verständlich zu sein?“  
  
„Nein. Du bist wunderbar.“  
  
Ihre Miene wurde weich. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn. Das Beste an Astoria war, dass sie es ihm auf eine unwiderstehlich befremdliche Art niemals richtig schwer machte. Sie lächelte ihn an und fuhr mit ihrem Fingernagel über seine Unterlippe.  
  
„Fast hätte ich dir geglaubt.“  
  
Er hätte den Kuss erwidern sollen, anstatt sich bloß über ihn zu freuen. Mit ein bisschen Mühe richtet er sich trotz des zusätzlichen Gewichts auf und bekam ihre Hände mit seinen zu fassen. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn neugierig an.  
  
„Nur fast?“  
  
 _„Fast nett.“  
  
„Was?“ Es war kaum zu glauben, aber er hatte beinahe drei Stunden mit Hermine Jean Granger zerredet, ihren Vornamen dabei konsequent gemieden und nun hatte er sie zurück zu ihrem vorzeigbaren Vorgarten und ihrem hübschen, freistehenden Haus gebracht. Die Realität war umwerfend und er hatte den Faden verloren.  
  
„Du warst fast nett. Wieso?“  
  
„Wieso nicht?“  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Du verhältst dich eigenartig. Du bist nicht du selbst.“  
  
„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“  
  
„Ich kenne dich. Seit Jahren.“ Und obwohl er sich die meiste Zeit über sehr viel Mühe gegeben hatte sie nicht an sich heranzulassen und sein eigentümlich ausgeprägtes Interesse an diesem Menschen zu ignorieren, hatte sie ihn wohl oder übel doch zu einigen besonderen Anlässen kennengelernt. „So bist du nicht.“  
  
„Ach, aber du bist so? Ich habe heute ungefähr fünf neue Adjektive erfunden und ein Dutzend Muggelwörter falsch ausgesprochen und du hast mich kein einziges Mal korrigiert.“  
  
„Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht?“  
  
„Ich hab keinen Sprachfehler, Granger. Ich habe nur auf dein Fingerschnipsen gewartet.“  
  
„Ich heiße Hermine.“  
  
„Von mir aus. Dann auf Wiedersehen … Hermine.“  
  
„Du kommst wieder?“ War das Angst in ihrer Stimme? Oder klang so Hoffnung, wenn man auf etwas Irrsinniges hoffte? Draco zögerte ein bisschen zu lang. Am liebsten hätte er bedingungslos zugesagt, aber dann reflektierte er sein Benehmen für eine Sekunde. Er hatte einen Spaziergang mit Hermine Granger gemacht. Das war ein bisschen so, als würde er freiwillig und im Schlendertempo auf einen Abgrund zulaufen. „Ich würde mich freuen. Glaub ich.“  
  
„Ich glaub … ich glaub, ich auch.“_   
  
Er hätte „Fast“ nicht zu seinem Mantra machen dürfen. Er hätte nicht „Fast“ sagen dürfen, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob es vorbei war. Er hätte einfach wissen müssen, dass es sich nicht nur einen Augenblick lang furchtbar anfühlen würde, sondern für immer.


	8. When we were running in the rain

**VII - When we were running in the rain**

  
  
  
_Man konnte bestimmt so einiges über ihn sagen, aber er war kein großer Romantiker. Ihn emotional gestört zu nennen, so wie Daphne es getan hatte, war sicherlich eine Übertreibung, aber er würde jederzeit zugeben, dass er kein Gespür für Momente, die man nicht zerstören durfte, hatte. Wenn er Zeit mit einem Mädchen verbrachte, dann steckte er in diese Zeit nicht sein ganzes Herzblut. Für Pansy hatte er sich nie verausgabt, er hatte sich nie von ihr aus dem Konzept bringen lassen und er war kein einziges Mal kurz davor gewesen sich lächerlich zu machen. Dasselbe sollte für Hermine Granger gelten, die immerhin irgendwie mit Ronald Weasley zusammen war, aber es war anders. Ganz anders.  
  
Er hatte nicht aufgehört zu zählen wie oft er vor der Haustür der Grangers gestanden hatte, aber es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie sich zum dritten oder zum dreizehnten Mal sahen. Ihre Treffen liefen immer ähnlich ab. Sie gingen in den Park, suchten sich eine Bank, redeten, manchmal aßen sie Eis, manchmal aber auch nicht und irgendwann begleitete er sie wieder zurück nach Hause, ehe er selbst apparierte. Es waren keine Dates oder so. Jeder bezahlte sein Eis selbst und es gab keine Umarmungen zur Begrüßung. Nein. So war es echt nicht. Er hatte auch keine Gefühle für sie oder so. Es war keine Überraschung gewesen, als sie ihm irgendwann in einem Nebensatz eröffnet hatte, dass sie am nächsten Tag keine Zeit haben würde, weil sie mit „Ron“ verabredet war. Er hatte ein paar Geräusche des Ekels von sich gegeben, sich einen nicht halbherzigen, sondern ernst gemeinten Hieb gegen die Schulter eingefangen und damit hatte es sich gehabt.   
  
Er war kein Romantiker, echt nicht, aber als urplötzlich ein Sommergewitter über sie hereinbrach und sie vor dem Regen in einen Rosenpavillon in die Mitte des Parks flüchten mussten, da überkam es ihn dann doch. Es regnete in Strömen und er stand alleine mit Hermine Granger in einem Blumenmeer. Das war zu viel. Das war einfach ein bisschen drüber.  
  
Es war unmöglich nicht wenigstens eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken sie zu küssen. Er erwog es nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie doch. Seine Eltern fragten nicht wohin er ging, sie nahmen wahrscheinlich an, dass er sich mit seinen Freunden traf. Oder mit Pansy. Seine Familie war unendlich weit weg, von keinem seiner Freunde hatte er etwas gehört und an diesem Tag, in diesem verdammten Pavillon, da bestand sein ganzes Universum aus ihr.  
  
Und das war verheerend.  
  
Verheerender war nur, dass sie ihn nicht wegstieß. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er sie an sich gezogen. Er staunte noch darüber wie ihre Haarspitzen ihn im Gesicht kitzelten und wie leicht es war seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass es absolut und einfach nur unfassbar falsch war. Er staunte über all das, aber es störte ihn nicht. Es war eine Katastrophe, aber es war gleichzeitig perfekt.  
  
Und dann war es auf einmal nur noch eine Katastrophe. Dann stand er halb durchnässt und völlig entgeistert inmitten von halb ertränkten Blumen vor einem Mädchen, das er geküsst hatte und nicht hätte küssen dürfen.  
  
„Entschuldige … das … es ist irgendwie mit mir durchgegangen.“  
  
Das hätte sie nicht akzeptieren dürfen. Sie hätte ihn zum Teufel jagen und nicht einfach so mit den Schultern zucken sollen. Die Regentropfen hätte nicht weiterfallen dürfen und sie hätte nicht immer noch genauso unnahbar und ungerührt da stehen dürfen.  
  
„Schon okay.“  
  
Es war gar nichts okay.   
  
„Ich glaub, es hört langsam auf. “  
  
Sie hatte Recht. Auf einmal schien ihm die Sonne wieder ins Gesicht und blendete ihn. Es hatte aufgehört. Und angefangen._  
  
  
Im Nachhinein behauptete Draco gerne, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wann ihm Astoria Greengrass aufgefallen war. Sogar seiner Mutter hatte er erzählt, dass sie einfach irgendwann da gewesen war, aber das war eine Lüge. Eine ziemlich dreiste sogar. Er war nicht eines Tages über Astoria gestolpert oder hatte urplötzlich wahrgenommen, dass sie seit fünf Jahren bei allen Mahlzeiten nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt saß. Sie war nicht einfach nur da gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur kalt erwischt. Sie hatte ihn angeschossen mit einer ihrer unschuldigen, hinterlistigen, kleinen Fragen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte sie seitdem hunderte von Malen auf ihn geschossen.  
  
„Blaise hat eine Freundin.“ Arglos vermischte sie Dosenmandarinen und Cornflakes und sah davon ab, dass es eine überzuckerte, widerwärtige Mischung war. Es war Montag, es war früh, er musste zur Arbeit und Astoria hatte ganz eindeutig einfach nur Lust ihn zu nerven. Wenn sie ihm es wirklich hätte erzählen wollen, dann hätte sie es gestern Abend getan, als sie einträchtig kuschelnd auf dem Sofa gelegen hatten.  
  
„Ach.“  
  
„Sei doch nicht immer so desinteressiert!“ Sie warf ein Stückchen Mandarine nach ihm, das undankbar an seinem Hemd kleben blieb, dann doch auf den Fußboden fiel und einen Fleck hinterließ. „Er hatte noch nie eine Freundin, oder?“  
  
„Was weiß ich.“ Blaise Zabini war seit geraumer Zeit von seinem Radar verschwunden. In Hogwarts hatten sie gezwungenermaßen sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber richtige Freunde waren sie deshalb noch lange nicht geworden. Sie gratulierten einander zum Geburtstag und schrieben sich einfallslose Weihnachtskarten. Wenn ihre Eltern bei irgendwelchen Abendessen zusammenkamen und sie beide zufällig anwesend waren, dann unterhielten sie sich nett, aber nicht über besonders persönliche Dinge.  
Insgeheim hatte er immer angenommen, dass Blaise schwul war oder an den hässlichen Gerüchten über das inzestuöse Verhältnis von Mrs. Zabini und ihrem Sohn etwas dran war. Klar, es war abartig so was zu glauben, aber es gab keinen Mann in dem Leben von Mrs. Zabini, der es überlebte. Und Astoria hatte Recht, Blaise hatte wirklich noch nie eine Freundin gehabt.   
  
„Du weißt also nichts darüber?“ Sollte er einfach ein Jackett überziehen oder das Hemd wechseln? Der Fleck war wirklich hässlich. Direkt neben einem Knopf, dessen Faden sich auch langsam löste. Er musste dringend an seinen Haushaltszaubern arbeiten.   
  
„Nein.“ Er war zerstreut. Das Wochenende, das mit zu viel Alkohol und einem zweifelhaften Gespräch mit Hermine Nicht-mehr-Granger begonnen und mit Astoria und Fast-Food geendet hatte, steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. „Ich dachte, Daphne hat dir alles darüber erzählt.“ Astoria seufzte theatralisch auf.  
  
„Nein. Sie weiß auch nichts Genaues. Anscheinend war unsere Mutter am Samstagabend bei Mrs. Zabini zum Abendessen eingeladen und als sie sich nach Blaise Abwesenheit erkundigte, hat seine Mutter wohl kurz angebunden gesagt, er sei bei seiner Freundin. Keine weiteren Details. Keine weiteren Nachfragen. Als wäre es selbstverständlich. So was hasse ich.“  
  
„Klingt nicht unbedingt so, als wäre Mrs. Zabini begeistert.“  
  
„Ja, aber wieso nicht? Sollte sie sich nicht freuen, dass ihr Sohn anscheinend doch kein Einsiedler ist?“ Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Astoria die Blutschande-Gerüchte immer für Schwachsinn gehalten. Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, betonte sie gerne, als wäre es unmodern geworden, etwas mit seinen Verwandten anzufangen. Sein Vater hätte es auch zu gerne gesehen, wenn er mit seiner Cousine dritten Grades ausgegangen wäre. „Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
  
„Ja, Liebes, ich höre dir zu.“  
  
„Kosenamen beim Frühstück? Du hörst mir nicht zu.“ Eine zweite Mandarine flog ihm entgegen, aber dieses Mal gelang es ihm sie abzufangen. Astoria grinste. „Komm schon. Sei ein Mann. Sei mein Waschweib!“  
  
„Was soll ich tun? Soll ich Blaise eine unverbindliche Grußkarte schreiben? Frei nach dem Motto: Hey du, wer ist deine Flamme? Meiner Freundin brennt´s unter den Nägel den Namen herumerzählen zu können. Telefonketten wollen gestartet werden. Beste Grüße. Stellst du dir das so vor?“  
  
„So ungefähr.“ Auf einmal sah sie verwirrt aus. „Was sind Telefonketten?“  
  
„Vergiss es einfach, Toria.“  
  
  
 _„Geht´s dir gut?“ Fragen nach seinem Befinden aus dem Mund von Blaise Zabini? Nicht unbedingt alltäglich. Nicht unbedingt Teil ihres normalen Gesprächsstoffes. Draco stand in Professor Sprouts stickigem Gewächshaus und sah Luna Lovegood dabei zu wie sie mit einer ausgewachsenen Alraune plauderte. Alraunen. Es gab Dinge, denen konnte man nicht auf Dauer entkommen.  
  
„Klar.“ Es gab keinen Grund Blaise von seinem Sommer zu erzählen. Es wäre absolut nicht hilfreich mit irgendjemandem darüber zu reden und schon gar nicht mit Blaise, der keine Ahnung von Gryffindors oder dem weiblichen Geschlecht hatte. Von ihm musste er sich weder Verständnis, noch Ratschläge erhoffen.   
  
Es gab wahrscheinlich keinen Mensch auf Erden, der ihm sagen könnte wie er mit seiner aberwitzigen Besessenheit für Hermine Granger umgehen sollte, aber mit irgendjemandem musste er reden. Früher oder später. Andernfalls würde er explodieren und dann könnten die Alraunen seine Einzelteile zusammensuchen und einbuddeln._


	9. What am I darlin'?

**VIII - What am I darlin'?**

  
  
Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war es ein angenehmer Tag geworden. Sein Job hinter den Kulissen der Magischen Zentralbibliothek war selten brandaufregend, aber an diesem Montag war er tatsächlich an ein paar alte Akten über den Londoner Untergrund geraten, die fachgerecht aufbereitet werden wollten. Wenn man davon absah, dass er mit einigen der tragenden Hauptrollen entfernt verwandt war, dann war es eine Arbeit, die man gerne machte. Papierkram, aber immerhin Papierkram, der sich wie ein Groschenroman las. Und er mochte Groschenromane. Das konnte man nicht immer zugeben, wenn man von weltbewegenden Wälzern umgeben war, aber insgeheim genoss er die Tage, an denen er in Ruhe in alten Nachrichten herumlesen und dabei alles magisch konservieren konnte. Das waren die besten Momente. Die ultimative Zerstreuung.  
  
Das einzige Problem waren seine Kollegen. Normalerweise mochte er ihre Diskretion, aber an diesem Nachmittag verfluchte er sie. Er konnte pünktlich gehen, musste mit niemandem plaudern und war viel zu schnell bei der Telefonzelle, die direkt vor dem Gebäude stand und die er bis jetzt gepflegt ignoriert hatte.  
  
Die Sache war gelaufen. Sie war verheiratet. Er war abgeschrieben. Sie hatten beide den Einsatz verpasst und ihre Wege hatten sich vor langer Zeit getrennt. Es war allerhöchste Zeit damit leben zu lernen und nicht bloß so zu tun. Es war Zeit sich endlich ganz und gar Astoria Greengrass, ihren glitzernden Pullovern, ihrem billigen Lipgloss und ihrer Berechenbarkeit hinzugeben.   
  
Und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er immer noch eine allerletzte Chance hatte. Sie war rangegangen. Sie hatten geredet. Es war irgendwie nett gewesen. Und sie hatten sich nicht endgültig verabschiedet. Draco hasste sich innig und er ekelte sich vor seinen Fingern, die in einem rasanten Tempo ihre Nummer gewählt hatten. Diese Zahlen, die er sich immer behalten hat.  
  
„Ja?“ Das war nicht die Stimme von Hermine. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Es brauchte wirklich keine hohe Rechenkunst um zu erraten, dass er gerade mit Ronald Weasley telefonierte. „Hermine! Komm mal her … das geht schon wieder nicht. Ich hör nix. Das ist bestimmt deine Mutter!“ Am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte man Rauschen und er versenkte todessehnsüchtig eine weitere Münze in dem dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz.   
  
„Ja? Mum?“   
  
„Fast.“  
  
„Bei Gott! Bist du verrückt?“ Er hörte wie sie nach Luft schnappte und im Hintergrund wurde eine Tür ein bisschen zu laut geschlossen. Privatsphäre war ein rares Gut. „Wieso hast du nicht aufgelegt?“  
  
„Schlechte Reaktionszeit.“ Er hatte keine Lust sich noch länger für Dinge zu rechtfertigen, die er nicht erklären konnte. Das hatte ihn immer am meisten genervt, erinnerte er sich, ihre ständige Erklärungswut. Hermine brauchte auf alles eine Antwort und wenn es keine gab, dann musste sie eine erzwingen. Sie war nicht gut darin, Dinge einfach so stehen zu lassen. Er schon. Das Einzige, was sie ihm jemals hatte durchgehen lassen, war das Ende. Das Ende. Das musste nicht zerredet werden – wenigstens bisher nicht. Womöglich forderte er das Schicksal gerade heraus. „Wie war dein Wochenende?“  
  
„Gut.“ Sie war baff. Sollte er sich ein eigenes Telefon zulegen, damit sie seine Rufnummer erkennen konnte? So funktionierte das angeblich. So verlor sogar das Telefonieren seinen Reiz.  
  
„Nein, im Ernst. Erzähl ein bisschen was.“ Damit hatte es angefangen. Mit zwanglosem Geplauder, ein bisschen Tratsch und zu vielen Vertraulichkeiten. Von jetzt auf gleich, ganz aus Versehen, hatten sie sich alles erzählt. Na ja, vielleicht nicht alles, aber definitiv zu viel. „Bitte. Schließ mich nicht aus.“  
  
„Du hast dich selbst ausgeschlossen.“  
  
„Ist das ein Vorwurf?“   
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Sicher?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Dann erzähl mir was. Irgendwas Spannendes. Wie geht´s Weasley? Also Ginny. Und Loony? Ist sie immer noch so herzerfrischend unkonventionell?“ Beleidigungen und echte Häme hatte sie ihm nie durchgehen lassen, aber leiser Spott war okay. In einem schwachen Moment hatte sie selber zugegeben, dass sie mit Luna Lovegood „nicht immer“ etwas anfangen konnte.   
  
Hermine überraschte ihn mit einem Kichern. Er konterte mit einem fragenden Geräusch, dabei wusste er schon, dass sie es ihm sagen würde. Sie war keiner dieser Menschen, die lachten und dann nicht sagen wollten, was so lustig war.   
  
„Ach … es war schon sehr … interessant. Luna hat uns ihren neuen Freund vorgestellt.“ Ein zweites, diesmal leicht hysterisches Kichern. „Seit Monaten macht sie ein Riesengeheimnis darum und am Samstag hat sie uns dann endlich auf ihn losgelassen. Na ja, so hat sie es zumindest bezeichnet. Die „langersehnte Raubtierfütterung“ … du hättest wahrscheinlich auch deine Freude gehabt.“  
  
„An einem Kreuzverhör von Longbottom?“ Es war ewig her, dass er darauf einen Wetteinsatz gemacht hatte, aber sie würde sich schon erinnern.   
  
„Nein … aber gut, dass du es erwähnst - du schuldest mir fünf Galleonen.“  
  
„Was nicht ist, kann doch noch werden. Luna Longbottom, so wird es enden. Ich bleibe dabei.“   
  
„Willst du auf zehn Galleonen erhöhen?“ Sein Schweigen schien ihr Antwort genug zu sein und er hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass sie schmunzelte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es zu dir durchgedrungen ist, aber Neville ist ebenfalls vergeben.“  
  
„An wen?“  
  
„Hannah Abott.“  
  
„Das passt auch.“ Warum war es so leicht mit ihr zu reden? Na gut, eigentlich redeten sie nicht, sie flatschten, lästerten, philosophierten oder tratschen, wie man es auch nennen wollte. „Ich bleibe bei meinen fünf Galleonen. Du kriegst deinen Gewinn an Lovegoods Hochzeitstag und keinen Tag früher.“ Langzeitwetten waren etwas Wunderbares. Sie waren so verbindlich. Man konnte miteinander Schluss machen, aber die Wetten blieben stabil.  
  
„Einverstanden.“ Sie summte leise den Hochzeitsmarsch, als wäre ihre eigene Hochzeit nicht der frischeste Kratzer auf ihrem gemeinsamen Parkett. „Bist du gar nicht neugierig, wen sie uns vorgestellt hat?“  
  
„Nee … ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich ihn kenne.“  
  
„Doch, du kennst ihn.“  
  
„Ach … ja, dann mach es nicht so spannend.“  
  
„Du weißt es also nicht?“  
  
„Herrgott nein, was hab ich denn mit Loony Lovegood zu tun? Die hab ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und von diesem komischen Magazin, was ihre Familie herausgegeben hat, hab ich auch ewig nichts mehr gehört.“ Das war eine Lüge. Es gab mehr als nur eine historische Ausgabe des „Klitterers“, die ihm bei der Arbeit unter die Finger gekommen war. Hermine wusste meistens, aber nicht immer, wenn er log. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie es jetzt gerade, aber zog vor es zu ignorieren, weil es keine Priorität hatte.  
  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit Blaise Zabini gesprochen?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, was tut das denn jetzt zur- … das meinst du nicht im Ernst? Blaise und Loony Lovegood?“  
  
„Ich sag ja, du hättest deine helle Freude gehabt.“ Diese Botschaft hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Nicht in diesem Leben. Nicht in irgendeinem Leben. Aber es ergab Sinn, auch wenn es wie der reinste Unsinn klang. Es erklärte, warum Mrs. Zabini nicht vor ihren Freundinnen ausbreitete mit wem ihr Sohn seine Zeit verbrachte. Und wenn es stimmte, dann gab es sogar Aufschluss über Blaise Zabinis Frauengeschmack und räumte sämtliche Gerüchte, die in den letzten Jahren kursiert waren, aus dem Weg.   
  
„Wow.“ Für einen Augenblick vergaß er, dass er in einer Muggeltelefonzelle stand und Mrs. Ronald Weasley am Apparat hatte. Gedankenverloren fütterte er den Automat mit der nächsten Münze. „Dein Samstagabend war bedeutend spannender als meiner.“  
  
„Ich war auch überrascht … vor allem war ich verblüfft wie wenig er sich verändert hat. Ich habe immer angenommen, dass nur jemand mit Luna zusammen sein könnte, der auch irgendwie … na ja, der auch irgendwie wie Luna ist. Aber Blaise ist immer noch derselbe ungesprächige Eisklotz wie zu Slughorns besten Zeiten.“  
  
„Ist komisch zu hören wie du ihn Blaise nennst.“  
  
„Fühlt sich auch komisch an. Aber Luna hat von der ersten Sekunde an klargestellt, dass sie keine Nachnamen dulden wird. Also mussten Ginny und ich klein beigeben … und Blaise auch. Er war auch fast angenehm im Umgang.“ Er hatte schon immer so seine Momente … seine rar gesäten empathischen Lichtblicke. „Und du wusstest echt gar nichts davon?“  
  
„Ich hab kaum noch was mit ihm zu tun … und Astoria auch nicht. Ihre Schwester hat allerdings erwähnt, dass Blaise angeblich eine Freundin hat, aber ein Name ist nicht durchgesickert.“  
  
„Astoria hat eine Schwester?“ Mit einem Mal klang sie regelrecht argwöhnisch und er fühlte sich an ein Dutzend Situationen erinnert, die er nur noch vage parat hatte. Es war immer wieder vorgekommen, dass er irgendetwas gesagt hatte, wobei er sich nichts dachte, und sie daraufhin diesen nachdenklichen Ausdruck bekam. Hermines Kopf war vollgestopft mit Fakten, Daten, Namen und Querverbindungen und wer dieses Durcheinander nicht auswendig kannte, der stieß unbedacht immer wieder einen neuen Gedanken an. Das war spannend, aber manchmal anstrengend. In diesem Fall interessierte Draco sich allerdings für den Domino-Effekt, den er ausgelöst hatte.  
  
„Ja. Ist das wichtig?“  
  
„Nein, nein … eigentlich nicht.“ Hermine holte tief Luft. „Heißt ihre Schwester zufällig Daphne Greengrass und ist in unserem Jahrgang gewesen?“ Er bekam keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Datest du etwa Astoria Greengrass?!“  
  
„Ehm … ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken.“ Dafür, dass sie sich anfangs nicht mal an Astorias Vornamen hatte erinnern wollen, waren ihre Deduktionen ihm jetzt glatt unheimlich. „Woraus hast du das jetzt geschlossen?“  
  
„Ach … sie hat mich gleich an irgendwen erinnert, aber ich dachte, sie hat vielleicht einfach ein Dutzendgesicht. Es kam mir irgendwie unwahrscheinlich vor, dass du…“  
  
„Dass ich was?“  
  
„Die Familie Greengrass ist umstritten, oder nicht?“ So konnte man es diplomatisch ausdrücken. Die Mutter von Blaise Zabini war so ziemlich die Einzige, die sich nicht zu schade dafür war Marta Greengrass an ihre Tafel einzuladen. Seine eigene Mutter blickte beispielsweise auf die gebürtige Polin herab, die einen zwanzig Jahre älteren leitenden Ministeriumsangestellten geheiratet hatte, der sich erst nach ihrem fünften Hochzeitstag als korrupt erwiesen hatte und kurz darauf verstorben war. Es war eine Geschichte für die Klatschblätter und da Mrs. Zabini selbst gerne auf irgendwelchen Titelseiten landete, erlaubte sie sich den Umgang mit der Familie Greengrass.  
  
Astoria und Daphne waren beide in einer Kleinstadt aufgewachsen, in der es niemandem auffiel, wenn zwei Mädchen das ganze Jahr über verschwanden, um dann einen Sommer lang die einheimischen Jugendlichen mit ihren Geschichten von Hexen und Teufeln in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Astoria war keine Plaudertasche, wenn es um ihre Kindheit ging, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie nie viel besessen hatte und einige parasitäre Eigenarten hatte. Sie wartete immer ab, dass er neues Toilettenpapier oder neue Zahnbürsten kaufte – niemals würde sie etwas zu seinem Haushalt beisteuern. Abgesehen von Kosmetikprodukten und Lebensmitteln, die er nicht mochte.  
  
Viele Slytherins würden es nicht ohne weiteres zugeben, aber es war für viele normal, dass man überdurchschnittlich wohlhabend war. Es war eine elitäre Gemeinschaft und für eine Pansy Parkinson, die keine Geschwister und einen gut verdienenden Vater hatte, war es nicht üblich sich mit einem Mädchen wie Daphne anzufreunden. Dass Daphne und Astoria in Slytherin trotzdem problemlos zurechtgekommen waren, war alleine ihren Persönlichkeiten zuzuschreiben. Daphne war von Lügen besessen, eine wahre Künstlerin im Vertuschen und obendrein so wortgewandt, dass es an Körperverletzung grenzte. Außerdem bemühte sie sich immer darum, dass man ihr nicht ansah, dass ihre Kleidung aus zweiter Hand kam. Astoria hingegen rühmte sich damit, dass sie nie log. Und vielleicht stimmte das sogar, aber sie handelte dafür mit ihrem Wissen und galt bereits in ihrem ersten Schuljahr als brandgefährlich.  
  
„Umstritten trifft es ganz gut.“ Eigentlich war er froh darum gewesen, dass Hermine nicht geschaltet hatte, als sie und Astoria einander gegenüber gestanden hatten.   
  
„Sie sind arm … oder?“  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du ein Snob bist.“  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade du keiner bist…“  
  
„Dachtest du, ich hätte dich wegen deiner fehlenden Millionen verlassen?“ Es wurde still am anderen Ende der Leitung und er gestand sich ein, dass er vermutlich endgültig zu weit gegangen war.  
  
„Du hast mich nicht wirklich verlassen.“ Sie sprach leise und es war undenkbar, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten noch miteinander über das Liebesleben gemeinsamer Bekannter gelacht hatten. „Du rufst schließlich immer noch an.“  
  
Dann wurde die Leitung unterbrochen und er hätte fast laut und quasi auf offener Straße darüber gelacht.   
  
Sie musste immer noch das letzte Wort haben.


	10. A whisper in your ear?

**IX - A whisper in your ear?**

  
  
Auf seinem Gesicht lag das Grinsen eines Trottels und er hatte den Schock definitiv verdient, der ihn traf, als es an die verglaste Tür der Telefonzelle klopfte. Immer noch von so vielen kleinen Worten und so viel Alltäglichem berauscht, drehte er sich um und sah Astoria ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie trug eine Jacke aus weißem Kunstfell und silberfarbenen Lidschatten. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe waren verboten hoch und er hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl, sich mit dem Teufel auf hohen Hacken eingelassen zu haben. Astoria lächelte und machte ihm keinen sichtbaren Vorwurf, als er den Hörer endgültig losließ und auf die Straße trat.  
  
„Ich wollte dich überraschen.“ Das hatte sie. Und das wusste sie sehr gut, so gut, dass er es ihr nicht noch einmal bestätigen musste. Astoria brauchte keine Bestätigung - das war vielleicht das Beste und das Schlimmste an ihr. „Du siehst überrumpelt aus.“ Sie tastete sich nicht an ihn heran, nein, sie küsste ihn ohne Vorwarnung auf den Mund, doch das dürfte ihn nicht so zerreißen. Er müsste es allmählich einfach besser wissen. „Wie geht es ihr?“  
  
„Du bist gruselig.“  
  
„Oh bitte. Bei wem solltest du sonst … wie heißt es noch … einen Anruf tätigen? Oder hat sie dich ignoriert?“ Er schwieg. „Nein, natürlich hat sie das nicht. Sie vermisst dich ja schließlich auch.“ Astoria seufzte. „Es ist und bleibt eine furchtbar traurige Geschichte. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir das neueste Kapitel beim Abendessen vorträgst? Ich habe unheimlich Lust auf Indisch.“  
  
Unbeschwert hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und überließ es ihm die richtige Richtung einzuschlagen. Ausnahmsweise reichte ihr Kinn bis zu seiner Schulter und sie ging so dicht neben ihm, dass einige ihrer Locken ihn im Gesicht kitzelten. Vielleicht war es auch ihre Kapuze. Er wusste es nicht und er würde es nie erfahren, denn er war stur darauf bedacht geradeaus zu sehen.  
  
„Wie erträgst du mich bloß?“ Das fragte er sich eigentlich jeden Tag. Woher nahm sie die Geduld? Das Verständnis? Die Nerven? Waren ihre Gefühle wirklich so zweitrangig und ihr Kalkül so stark wie seine Freunde immer behauptet hatten? Natürlich wusste Draco, dass es zur Debatte stand, dass Astoria sich von ihm nicht mehr und nicht weniger als eine gesicherte Lebensgrundlage und einen hübschen Ring erhoffte, doch er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass jemand so viel Zeit in einen so geschmacklosen Traum investierte. Den Rest seines Lebens. Das war doch zu viel. So viel Zeit nahm sich niemand für ein paar schäbige Galleonen.   
  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Astoria hatte sich nie gescheut es zu sagen und sie hatte sich nie darüber beklagt, dass er es so selten und niemals komplett nüchtern oder bei vollem Bewusstsein sagte. „Mehr als sie. Zumindest würde ich das behaupten.“  
  
Und er konnte ihr weder widersprechen, noch zustimmen. Weil er es vielleicht nie besser wissen würde.   
  
„Lust auf unser Spiel?“ Endlich wagte er es doch sie anzusehen und ihre Augen leuchteten. „Ich weiß etwas, was du nicht weißt und das ist etwas, das Mrs. Zabini mindestens einen Herzinfarkt bescheren wird.“ Übermütig kniff sie in seinen Arm und lachte, weil er so eine hübsche Formulierung dafür gefunden hatte.  
  
„Du hast einen Namen!“  
  
„Ich hab einen Namen.“  
  
„Na los, raus damit!“ Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie ihn bedrängen und keine gespielte Zurückhaltung an den Tag legen würde und das war entzückend.  
  
„Streng dich ein bisschen an, Toria, dann kannst du es erraten.“ Ihr Schmollen war eine Augenweide und während die grelle Neonreklame des indischen Restaurants in Sicht kam, sprudelten Namen aus ihrem Mund und sie arbeitete sich an dem Unerratbaren ab.  
  
  
 _„Das errätst du nie.“ Theodor Nott hatte ein erschreckend breites Grinsen für ihn übrig, als er nach einem kräftezehrenden Quidditchtraining unter der Leitung eines miserabel gelaunten Blaise auf sein Bett fiel. Mit dem Gesicht voran. „Es gibt Tratsch aus dem Hause Gryffindor.“  
  
„Tratsch, der es bis zu uns schafft?“ Das war wahrlich selten. Er konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern wie Pansy, Theo und er drei Wochen lang in dem Glauben gelebt hatten, dass Ginny Weasley dreist genug war, um gleichzeitig mit Dean Thomas und Potter höchstpersönlich herumzuturteln. Stille Post war ein Konzept, das innerhalb von Slytherin abartig gut funktionierte, aber außerhalb des Hauses grandios scheiterte.  
  
„Es ist eine große Story.“  
  
„Mach es nicht so spannend. Ich bin müde, ich schlaf jede Sekunde ein, Blaise Sportsgeist bringt mich nochmal ins Grab.“ Theo nahm ihm sein Leid keine Sekunde ab, aber es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er auf ihn gewartet hatte, um ihn mit seinen Neuigkeiten zu überfallen.  
  
„Granger ist beim Abendessen, das du dank Blaise verpasst hast, heulend zusammengebrochen. Vorher ist eine Eule einsam und allein durch die ganze Halle zu ihr geflattert. Es war ein herzerwärmender Anblick.“ Irrationale Schuldgefühle überfielen ihn und er strengte sich an, dass man es ihm nicht ansehen konnte. Theo war zwar im Falle des Falls nicht so gefährlich wie Blaise, wenn es um das Erraten seiner abwegigsten Gedanken ging, aber er war auch nicht dumm. Und wenn Blaise aus dem Badezimmer kommen würde, dann musste er sich allerspätestens sortiert haben. Andernfalls würden die beiden ihn unter den verständnislosen Blicken von Gregory Goyle mit Schüssen ins Blaue bombardieren.  
  
„Vielleicht ein Trauerfall.“  
  
„Das glaub ich nicht … das war die Eule von den Weasleys. Dieses ganz alte Vieh, das sich irgendwann mal zu Milicent mit einem Heuler von dem Mutterwiesel verirrt hat. Wenn du mich fragst, dann wurde da jemand abserviert.“  
  
„Abserviert?“  
  
„Klar, abserviert. In den Wind geschossen. In die Wüste geschickt.“ Theo lachte gehässig und es war schwer ihm nicht wenigstens eine zarte Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Er hielt inne und erschrak über sich selbst. Wollte er etwa Hermine Granger beschützen? Vor Worten, die sie niemals zu hören bekommen würde? Das war ja wirklich lächerlich pathetisch. „So ganz verstehen tu ich es ja nicht. Schlecht sieht sie ja nicht unbedingt aus. Neben Weasley meine ich.“ Theo grimassierte. „Boah, das hat sich jetzt ja mal ganz falsch angefühlt das zu sagen. Ich glaub, ich geh Zähne putzen, bevor noch mehr Scheiße aus meinem Mund kommt.“  
  
Draco würde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht aufhalten._  
  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Das muss ich meiner Mutter erzählen! Und Daphne. Herrje, das ist ja wirklich nicht zu glauben.“ Vor ihnen stand bereits die zweite Flasche Wein und ihre Teller waren leer. Immer wieder war es ihm gelungen sich mit ihr in einem anderen Thema zu verlieren, aber schließlich hatte sie es doch noch erraten. Und zeigte angemessene Begeisterung. „Loony Lovegood! Holla. Ist diese Info gesichert? Das kann doch unmöglich stimmen.“  
  
„Es stimmt.“ Hermine war alles – ein Monster, ein Wunschtraum auf zwei Beinen und eine Nervensäge der Sonderklasse – aber sie war keine Schwätzerin. Geschweige denn eine Lügnerin. „Es stimmt auf jeden Fall.“  
  
„Daphne fällt tot um, wenn sie das hört … ich glaube, sie hat die Hoffnung nie ganz aufgegeben, dass Blaise irgendwann doch mal merken würde wie furchtbar toll sie ist. Oder für wie toll sie sich hält.“ Astoria bekam kaum noch Luft vor Freude darüber etwas zu wissen, das sonst niemand in ihrem Bekanntenkreis wusste und womit sie ihre geliebte und gehasste Schwester obendrein brüskieren konnte.  
  
„Ich dachte, Daphne hat im Moment jemanden. Irgendeinen Grafen?“ Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung, die fast die Flasche vom Tisch fegte, wehrte Astoria ab. Sie war schon ein bisschen betrunken, während er nur ein angenehmes Summen im Ohr hatte durch das ihre Stimme etwas leiser klang.  
  
„Ach, Unsinn. Das ist wieder eines ihrer Märchen. Daphne wird eines Tages alleine sterben, weil all ihre Verehrer denken, sie wäre dem Kaiser von China versprochen.“ Ihre Augen funkelten ihn voller Schadenfreude an und er dachte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren doch ein echtes Biest war. „Es wird ihr das Herz brechen.“  
  
„Obwohl er ihr nie wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht hat?“ Selbst wenn er Blaise seit geraumer Zeit nicht gesehen hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser jemals in seinem Leben den Eindruck erweckt hatte, dass er Daphnes Zuneigung erwiderte. Da war Blaise einfach nicht der Typ für und in gewisser Weise ergab es sogar mehr Sinn, dass er sich auf eine völlig durchgeknallte Person einließ.  
  
„Weil er ihre Hoffnungen nie wortgewaltig zerschlagen hat.“ Astoria schmunzelte selig. „Darf ich es ihr sagen?“  
  
„Von mir aus.“ Er war heilfroh, wenn er nicht mit Daphne reden musste. Im Grunde genommen interessierte ihre Reaktion ihn auch nicht besonders, aber er musste zugeben, dass er allmählich schon ein bisschen Lust hatte, Blaise Zabini einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
„Du bist ein Schatz.“  
  
  
 _Es war selbst für einen nichtsahnenden Beobachter eindeutig, dass er sich selbst deplatziert hatte. Theos kleine Anekdote, die er zu einer großen Geschichte machen wollte, war ihm den Rest des Tages nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Von den äußerst irritierenden Träumen wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie vor dem Frühstück grundsätzlich in die Bibliothek ging. Dafür hatte er schon oft genug erste Stunden mit ihr gehabt, in denen sie erst kurz vor dem Klingeln und mit knurrendem Magen, aber ordentlich angezogen ins Klassenzimmer geeilt war. Sie war keine Langschläferin, aber sie kam auch nicht immer zum Frühstücken. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen wo sie ihre Zeit vertrödelte._  
  
 _An diesem Morgen sah sie allerdings nicht so aus, als würde sie inmitten von Büchern die Zeit vergessen, obwohl er sie tatsächlich in der Bibliothek fand. Außer Madam Pince, die nur Augen für eine große Tasse Kaffee hatte, war niemand da. Kein Wunder. Wenn er besser geschlafen hätte, dann hätte er niemals die Willenskraft gehabt so früh aufzustehen und dann nicht einmal zu essen._  
  
 _„Hey.“ Sie zuckte zusammen und er hätte gerne darüber gelacht, brachte es aber nichts übers Herz, weil sie so verschreckt aussah. Als sie ihn erkannte, sah sie kaum weniger verstört aus._  
  
 _„Oh, hey.“ Begeisterung klang anders, aber er hatte auch nicht mit Jubelrufen gerechnet. Nach dem Rosen-Regen-Pavillon-Ausrutscher hatten sie sich noch zwei Mal getroffen und beide Male war es sehr quälend gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich anstrengten, hatten sie ihre wundersame, unerklärliche Fähigkeit einfach miteinander zu reden verloren. Weil es etwas gab, über das sie hätten reden müssen, aber beide nicht einmal im Nebensatz ansprachen. Das musste sich ändern. Er hatte achtzehn Jahre lang ein gutes Leben ohne Hermine Granger gehabt, aber seitdem sie so aufeinandergeprallt waren, hatte sich hinter ihm eine Tür verschlossen. Die Tür zum einfachen, herminelosen Dasein._  
  
 _„Wie geht´s dir?“_  
  
 _„Nicht besonders gut.“ Unter den Augen hatte sie fast lilafarbene Schatten, die ihn an seine Mutter denken ließen. Seine Mutter, die so viele schlaflose Nächte hinter sich hatte und vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder sorgenfrei war. Das war das Letzte, worüber sie geredet hatten: der Prozess. Der fast beendete Prozess. Sein Vater hatte seinen Ruf vielleicht für immer verloren und war aus sämtlichen Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen unfreiwillig ausgetreten, aber er hatte einen bewilligten Antrag auf Frührente in der Tasche und für Draco war auf den allerletzten Drücker ein Brief aus Hogwarts eingetrudelt. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn in Hogwarts wiedersehen würde, aber sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen wie sie einander begegnen wollten. Vermutlich hatten sie es beide nicht gewusst. „Aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich längst, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Was erzählt man sich … über mich?“_  
  
 _„Nicht viel. Theo hat nur gemeint, du wärst beim Abendessen … erschüttert gewesen. Wegen eines Briefes.“ Sie schniefte und lachte gleichzeitig ein bisschen. Es klang nicht glücklich._  
  
 _„Wie charmant du sein kannst, wenn du nur willst. Das ist wirklich ganz erstaunlich.“ Gedankenverloren, so kam es ihm wenigstens vor, ließ sie den Blick durch den vertrauten Raum schweifen, ehe sie ihn fixierte. Ihre Augen waren leicht rötlich verfärbt und das müsste ihn beunruhigen, denn normalerweise machten ihm irre Augen Angst. „Der Brief war von Ron. Nachdem er es fast vier Monate nicht geschafft hat mir zu sagen, dass er sich noch nicht bereit für „all das“ fühlt, hat er jetzt die Muse gefunden seine Probleme zu Papier zu bringen. Pünktlich, um mir meine UTZ-Prüfungen zu verderben.“_  
  
 _„Die Prüfungen sind im Mai.“ Nun löste ihr Blick doch ein leichtes Gefühl der Panik in ihm aus._  
  
 _„Ganz genau. Das sind knapp acht Monate. Ich habe insgesamt zehn Kurse, die alle mindestens sechs Wochen intensive Vorbereitung erfordern. Außerdem muss ich Einiges nacharbeiten, auch wenn alle Lehrer so tun, als würden sie es genauso ausführlich wie sonst besprechen, obwohl die Hälfte der Klasse gähnt. Ich bin im Nachteil und Ron weiß genau, was er mir damit antut!“_  
  
 _„Du bist verrückt.“_  
  
 _„Jetzt sei ihm nicht so verdammt ähnlich!“ Wenn er diesen Tonfall, bei dem sie halb Mensch, halb Katze war, nicht zu Genüge kennen würde, dann hätte er spätestens jetzt Schiss bekommen und den Rückzug angetreten. Aber so nicht._  
  
 _„Vielleicht hat er es ja nur gut gemeint. Wäre doch auch nicht toll, acht Monate damit zu verbringen zu lernen und ins Nichts zu schmachten. Fernbeziehungen sind halt scheiße, da hat er schon Recht.“_  
  
 _„Was weißt du denn bitte von Fernbeziehungen?“_  
  
 _„Ich hab drei Monate versucht mit Pansy zusammen zu sein, ohne sie zu sehen. Hat eher so mittelmäßig gut geklappt.“ Was seine Schuld war, weil er sich nicht bemüht hatte und ihre Schuld, weil sie keine Bemühungen eingefordert hatte. Hermine sah nicht besänftigt aus._  
  
 _„Na toll.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Das ergab jetzt sogar ein kleines bisschen Sinn, hilft mir aber überhaupt nicht weiter.“_  
  
 _„Wieso denn das nicht?“ Da gab man sich einmal empathisch und war dann doch wieder nur nutzlos? Er vergaß mehr und mehr warum er hergekommen war, statt in aller Seelenruhe und ohne tuschelnde Erstklässler im Nacken zu frühstücken._  
  
 _„Ron ist weg … aber du bist ja immer noch da.“_  
  
 _„Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?“_  
  
 _„Das weißt du verdammt nochmal selber.“_  
  
 _Er wusste es nicht. Aber ihm schwante Böses._


	11. A piece of your cake?

**X - A piece of your cake?**

  
  
  
Seine Mutter hatte Parfüm aufgelegt und drückte ihn ein wenig fester als für gewöhnlich. Er wusste, dass er sich zu lange nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern hatte sehen lassen. Jede Woche trudelten hoffnungsvolle Einladungen ein, die seine Mutter an ihn weiterleitete – vorgeblich deshalb, weil es sich so gehörte, wenn die ganze Familie eingeladen wurde. Meistens enttäuschte er sie, aber nicht an diesem Samstagabend. Nicht, weil er pflichtbewusst wäre, sondern weil die Einladung aus dem Hause Zabini stammte.  
  
Astoria hatte ihn nicht einmal drängen müssen, er wollte sich das Spektakel, wenn es denn eines gab, aus nächster Nähe sehen. Außerdem war er viel zu lange nicht mehr gezwungen gewesen ein Hemd zu tragen und mit Menschen sozial zu interagieren. Die Freude seines Vaters über seine Anwesenheit war ein wenig verhaltener, aber wenn man wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy normalerweise nur an Feiertagen lächelte, dann konnte man sich schon geliebt fühlen, wenn man seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe gehen sah.  
  
„Wo ist Astoria heute Abend?“ Obwohl seine Mutter sichtlich erleichtert darüber war, dass er alleine gekommen war, stellte sie diese Frage. Sie klang nicht einmal neugierig, eher höflich.  
  
„Zuhause. Sie hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt.“ Und er konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Weder Blaise – wenn er denn überhaupt da sein würde – noch seine Eltern mochten sie und er hatte bessere Chancen auf einen leichten, unterhaltsamen Abend, wenn sie nicht mitkam.   
  
Nachdem seine Mutter knapp ihr Bedauern darüber ausgedrückt hatte, apparierten sie zu den Zabinis. Der Anlass des Abendessens war kein besonderer, wenigstens nicht so weit er wusste. Elizabeth Zabini fürchtete die Langeweile und suchte permanent Gesellschaft. Die Tafel, auf die er einen Blick erhaschte, war für zwölf Personen gedeckt. Nach einem schlichten Kopfschütteln seiner Mutter in Richtung von Mrs. Zabini verschwand ein Gedeck von Zauberhand. Man hatte also mit Astoria gerechnet. Das beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Es bedeutete, dass seine Eltern aufgegeben hatten.   
  
Draco zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite. Er schüttelte die Hände von Menschen, die er sein Leben lang kannte und zu denen er doch kaum eine persönliche Verbindung hatte, ließ sich ein bisschen nach seiner Arbeit ausfragen und hielt sich mit dem Elfenwein zurück. Elizabeth, die eine aufmerksame Gastgeberin war, schenkte ihm sein zweites Glas ein, als Blaise auftauchte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er in seinem Zimmer blieb, bis die ersten Flaschen entkorkt waren, aber Draco hatte schon die Befürchtung gehabt, dass er nicht dort sein würde. Nicht, dass er nicht auch mit fast einem Dutzend Menschen jenseits der 50 Spaß haben konnte.  
  
Gemächlich, aber zielsicher kam Blaise auf ihn zu. Auf dem Weg ließ er sich von einigen der weiblichen Anwesenden herzen und sah dabei nicht einmal leidend aus. Blaise war schon immer gut darin gewesen, wenn es darum ging etwas ältere Damen zu bezirzen. Selbst Minerva McGonagall war ihm auf den Leim gegangen und hatte ihm acht Jahre Bestnoten geboten. Seine Mutter scheute sich bis heute nicht ihrem Sohn vor Publikum Küsse auf alle möglichen Partien seines Gesichts zu drücken, was vielleicht mit ein Grund dafür war, dass die Gerüchte um eine fragwürdige Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung nie ganz verstummt waren.   
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute Abend kommst.“ Zwischen ihnen gab es keine Begrüßungsgeste. Für einen Handschlag kamen sie sich beide noch zu jung vor und für eine ernst gemeinte Umarmung waren sie nicht eng genug miteinander befreundet.  
  
„Mir war mal wieder nach ein bisschen gepflegter Konversation.“ Blaise schmunzelte.   
  
„Und Astoria hat sich dir nicht angeschlossen?“ Daphne hatte Blaise nie in sein Herz geschlossen, aber er war immer gnädig genug gewesen, seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber zu kaschieren. So viel Mühe hatte er sich bei Astoria nie gegeben. Nach ihrem Abschluss, als sie einander noch ein wenig näher gestanden hatten, hatte er keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er Draco für einen Idioten hielt, weil er sich mit „einem Mädchen wie Toria“ einließ. Immerhin war sie damals noch Toria gewesen.  
  
„Nein. Ich dachte, es wäre der allgemeinen Heiterkeit nicht förderlich.“  
  
„Meine Mutter hätte es gewiss erfreut.“ Das waren wahrscheinlich die ehrlichsten und am wenigstens verachtenden Worte, die man dafür finden konnte. Blaise hatte ein Talent für Formulierungen, das er sparsam einsetzte. Draco beschloss die Floskeln für einen sauberen Übergang zu nutzen.   
  
„Deine potenzielle Begleitung glänzt ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit?“ Blaise hob die Augenbrauen und sah gleichzeitig beeindruckt und ein wenig belustigt aus. Und irritiert.   
  
„Ja. Wenn du wegen ihr hier bist, muss ich dich enttäuschen.“ Natürlich war er aus Neugierde und aus Kalkül hier, aber doch nicht ausschließlich. Er genoss auch den kostenlosen Wein.   
  
„Ich bin nicht enttäuscht.“ Er wollte an seinem Glas nippen, aber es war schon wieder leer. Hilfsbereit reichte Blaise ihm eine Flasche und ließ ihn selber nachschenken.   
  
„Von wem hast du es?“ Das würde er in diesem Zimmer nie und nimmer laut sagen und er würde es ganz besonders Blaise nicht wissen lassen, der sich vermutlich so oder so früher oder später ganz von selbst einen Reim darauf machen würde. „Ich dachte, du verlässt deine Wohnung nur noch zu besonderen Anlässen.“  
  
„Gute Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich eben schnell.“ Das war eine Spur zu beschönigend und er konnte es Blaise nicht übel nehmen, dass er seine Augenbrauen noch immer nicht gesenkt hat. „Wundert es dich, dass es die Runde macht?“  
  
„Kein bisschen.“ Er seufzte. „Ich versuche nur den Weg des Tratsches zu verfolgen – und scheitere.“ Auch wenn er gerade behauptete, dass er scheiterte, spürte Draco dass er selber derjenige war, der gleich in die Pfanne gehauen werden würde. „Ich kann mir nicht ganz erklären, wieso du etwas weißt, das nicht einmal meine Mutter weiß.“ Das hatte er nicht bedacht. Dabei hätte er es sich denken können. Was hatte Astoria noch gesagt? Dass bei Tisch kein Name gefallen war? Bei einer Mrs. Zabini, der nichts und niemand peinlich war? Oder heilig? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Gegebenheit einen Grund hatte. „Ich stelle sie ihr erst morgen vor. Bisher weiß sie nur, dass es jemanden gibt, den sie treffen wird.“ Blaise genoss seine eigenen Ausführungen zunehmend. „Allerdings habe ich ihren Vater und ihre beiden engsten Freundinnen „kennengelernt“, wenn man es so nennen möchte.“ Nun lachte er fast. „Ach, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann kann ich mir doch erklären, woher du es hast.“  
  
Draco hatte vergessen wie es sein konnte mit Blaise zu reden, wenn man geistig unbewaffnet in die Unterhaltung ging. Den Fehler hatte er selbst verschuldet, aber nicht jeder hätte ihn so bissig darauf aufmerksam gemacht wie Blaise Zabini.   
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer von uns beiden die fragwürdigeren Entscheidungen trifft.“ Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler sah ihn plötzlich aufrichtig lächelnd an.  
  
„Dafür weiß ich, wer von uns beiden mit seiner Entscheidung glücklicher ist.“  
  
Elizabeth Zabini bat zu Tisch und er schenkte sich sein nächstes Glas ein.  
  
  
 _„Worauf trinken wir?“ Hermine Granger sah verdutzt die Flasche Elfenwein an, die er ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er hatte sogar eine Schleife darumgebunden._  
  
 _„Auf nichts. Die ist ein Geschenk.“ Es war ihm peinlich, aber er kannte seit der ersten Klasse ihr Geburtsdatum und er hatte einen jahrelangen inneren Kampf hinter sich. Es hatte ihm immer widerstrebt sie nicht irgendwie wissen zu lassen, dass er ihr ihren Geburtstag mit einem gemeinen Kommentar ruinieren könnte. Dass er ihr sein Wissen irgendwann in dieser Weise – mit Schleife – offenbaren würde, hatte er selbst nicht erwartet. „Alles Gute nachträglich.“ Wenn sie nicht ausgerechnet an einem Sonntag Geburtstag gehabt hätte, dann hätte er ihr sogar pünktlich gratulieren können. Doch gestern war sie bei allen drei Mahlzeiten entweder in Begleitung von Ginny Weasley oder Neville Longbottom gewesen und eine öffentliche Präsentübergabe hätte er so oder so nicht gewagt._  
  
 _„Dankeschön.“ Sie sah ihn perplex an. „Du bist gruselig.“ Sie studierte das Etikett der Flasche genauer und runzelte die Stirn. „Der ist nicht billig.“ Was hatte sie erwartet? Eine Sorte aus dem Saftkarton? Warum klang sie so erschüttert?_  
  
 _„Krieg dich ein, der ist aus den Vorräten meines Vaters. Ich hab keinen Knut dafür gezahlt. Ich dachte nur, die Geste könnte dir gefallen.“_  
  
 _„Die Geste.“ Hatte er eine bedenkliche Obsession entwickelt? Hatte er in den letzten drei Wochen mehrere Male das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, um sie zu sehen? Hatte sie es zugelassen? „Das macht mich fertig, weißt du? Du und deine netten Gesten.“_  
  
 _„Du hast damit angefangen. Du hättest mir einfach ein anonymes Päckchen mit meinem Zauberstab schicken können und wenn du ganz großes Glück gehabt hättest, dann hätte ich mich nach unserem Abschluss im Vollrausch bei Potter bedankt und eine Szene für die Ewigkeit geliefert.“ Hermine hatte ihm keine Einzelheiten über den Brief von Ronald Weasley mehr anvertraut und er war froh darum, denn er wollte es eigentlich nicht wissen. Sie war so sichtlich geknickt gewesen, dass er sich mehrmals dabei ertappt hatte, wie er dabei versagte sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Es war nicht so leicht und er wusste nicht, warum er so unbedingt wollte, dass es ihr besser ging._  
  
 _Er wusste nicht, warum er sich selbst in so eine Situation brachte. Sie machte ein uneindeutiges Geräusch und stellte die Flasche neben sich auf den Tisch, auf dem eigentlich längst ihr Namensschild stehen müsste. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Tischkante und sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, der ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sie versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen._  
  
 _„Was genau erhoffst du dir?“ Direktheit war immer eine Maßnahme. Im Sommer hatte sie darauf verzichtet irgendwelche echten Begründungen von ihm zu bekommen und sie hatte nicht nachgebohrt, als aus einem ersten Besucht ein zehnter Besuch geworden war. Dieses bedingungslose Hinnehmen ihrerseits von kuriosem Benehmen seinerseits hatte ja irgendwann ein Ende haben müssen. Aber er war nicht bereit._  
  
 _Er nickte in Richtung der Flasche. „Reste vom Kuchen?“ Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und lächelte. Für ungefähr zwei Sekunden._  
  
 _„Nein, im Ernst. Was willst du … von mir?“_  
  
 _„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Nicht für alles Geld der Welt würde er das laut sagen, was ihm seine Mutter von der Nasenspitze abgelesen hätte, wenn sie seine Nase denn öfter zu Gesicht bekäme._  
  
 _„Doch, eigentlich schon … aber es … das ist absurd. Das kann doch eigentlich nicht sein.“ Immerhin machte ihr der Gedanke genauso viel Angst wie ihm selbst. „Magst du mich?“_  
  
 _„Schon … irgendwie.“ Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Ihre Augen wurden noch ein bisschen größer als sie ohnehin schon waren._  
  
 _„Wow.“_  
  
 _„Ich hab das auch nicht kommen sehen, okay? Und ich wünschte, ich könnte..:“_  
  
 _„Was? Was?“_  
  
 _„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen.“ Die Enttäuschung, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, traf ihn unvorbereitet. Sie sah verletzt aus. Von seinen bloßen Worten. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal vorgehabt ihr wehzutun. „Es ist kompliziert, oder? Und er ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. Es wäre tausend Mal leichter, wenn wir uns noch ein Jahr ankeifen würden und uns dann für den Rest unseres Lebens aus dem Weg gingen.“_  
  
 _„Wieso meinst du, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt?“_  
  
 _„Ich bitte dich! Du bist irgendwie immer noch mit Weasley zusammen und ich bin … ich bin echt nicht der Richtige. Oder wie man das so nennt. Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt hier sein kann ohne öffentlich geächtet zu werden. Ich werde den Rest des Jahres langärmelige Pullover tragen, auch wenn es im Sommer dreißig Grad werden. Ich bin ein Versager.“_  
  
 _„So bescheiden kenne ich dich gar nicht.“ Er hatte es geschafft so tief im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, dass sie das Bedürfnis entwickelte ihn aufzumuntern. Es war alles viel zu bizarr und es war viel zu früh für so eine Unterhaltung._  
  
 _„Und … und was sollen wir jetzt machen?“ Wir. Das böse Wort. Das Riesenwort. Und es war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er zweifelte an seinem Verstand, als Hermine Granger ihn an einem Montagmorgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe anlächelte. Als wäre es das Leichteste überhaupt._  
  
 _„Ich glaube, wir sollten anfangen uns tagsüber zu treffen. Die Uhrzeit bekommt dir nicht.“_


	12. The boy you can fear?

**XI - What am I, darlin?**   
**The boy you can fear?**

  
  
  
_Es war eigenartig sich am helllichten Tag mitten in Hogwarts mit Hermine Granger zu treffen, aber aus irrationalen Gründen vertraute er ihr vollkommen, wenn sie behauptete, dass dieser oder jener Ort sicher wäre. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte sie einen inneren Kompass oder eine Landkarte, die ihr verriet, dass an einem Donnerstag niemand auf dem Astronomieturm sein würde. Woher sie diese Ahnungen und er sein Vertrauen nahm, wusste er nicht, aber die Plattform oben auf dem Turm, an die er durchaus nicht nur schöne Erinnerungen hatte, war menschenleer und es war gut sie zu sehen. Gut und höchst seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm-seltsam._  
  
 _Obwohl er mehr oder weniger zugegeben hatte, dass er einer lähmenden Schwärmerei erlag und sie irgendwie positiv darauf reagiert hatte, passierte nichts. Na ja, fast nichts. Draco hasste sich dafür, doch er musste immer wieder daran denken wie er sie vor Jahren, gefühlten Ewigkeiten, ja eigentlich in einem anderen Leben, zusammen mit Viktor Krum gesehen hatte. Und in Kombination mit willkürlichen Flashbacks an seine eigene Beziehung mit Pansy und die grausige Sommerregen-Pavillon-Situation, keimte in ihm der Wunsch, sie noch einmal zu küssen. Na ja, Wunsch war vielleicht übertrieben. Es war ein Bild, das er nicht mehr los wurde und das immer klarer vor sein inneres Auge trat, je öfter sie sich trafen. Alleine. Zu zweit. Es fühlte sich ja schon verboten an nur mit ihr zu reden, selbst wenn er dabei niemals ausdrücklich ihren Vornamen gebrauchte._  
  
 _Im Sommer hatten sie es immer wieder gewagt über ernste Themen zu sprechen, doch nun kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie dunkle Flecken absichtlich umschiffen. Sie sprachen über Hogwarts, über ihre Hausaufgaben, über ihre Mitschüler und manchmal sogar über das Wetter. Sie sprachen nicht über seine oder ihre Eltern, über Ronald Weasley, über Pansy Parkinson oder über das, was sich unter seinen Ärmeln versteckte. Sie blieben in einem unverfänglichen Bereich und das hätte sich sicher nicht so bald geändert, wenn sie nicht mit ihrer Jackentasche an einem Schnörkel des Geländers hängen geblieben wäre. Sie bewegte sich schnell, so schnell, dass sie ihre Jacke plötzlich nur noch halb trug und ihr Unterarm entblößt war. Er konnte nicht anders als die verblassende, aber immer noch verräterische Narbe anzustarren._  
  
 _Schlammblut._  
  
 _Ihm war vollkommen entfallen, dass seine Tante ihr in seinem Zuhause einen ihrer blutigen Marker verpasst hatte. Überhaupt hatte er verdrängt, dass Hermine Granger in dem Salon, in dem seine Eltern und er üblicherweise ihren Weihnachtsbaum aufstellten und in dem er Laufen gelernt hatte, gefoltert worden war. Von seiner Familie. Er kam sich entsetzlich dumm vor, weil er sich nicht erinnert hatte. Sie konnte es doch unmöglich vergessen haben._  
 _Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung befreite sie den Stoff aus dem Geländer und schlang ihre Jacke so fest um sich, als könnte sie den Moment damit ungeschehen machen. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie konnten nicht nicht darüber reden._  
  
 _„Heilt es nicht?“_  
  
 _„Nicht besonders schnell, nein.“ Er konnte ihr sagen warum, aber vermutlich hatte sie das bereits selbst herausgefunden. Immerhin galt sie nicht umsonst als die klügste Hexe ihres Alters. „Ich habe mit einem Heiler im St. Mungo darüber gesprochen und er meinte, dass es bei Fluchnarben keine Seltenheit wäre, wenn sie niemals ganz verschwänden. Besonders bei unverzeihlichen Flüchen.“ Das sah man ja nur zu gut an Potter selbst. „Angeblich gibt es heilende Methoden, aber die meisten davon sind nur umsetzbar, indem der Urheber des Fluchs dabei mitwirkt. Und eine solche „Entschuldigung“ ist in diesem Fall ja ebenso unwahrscheinlich wie unmöglich.“_  
  
 _„Das klingt ziemlich blöd, aber jetzt habe ich irgendwie das Bedürfnis mich zu entschuldigen.“ Das hatte er wirklich und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal absolut schrecklich. Richtig mies. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern._  
  
 _„Wieso? Du hast doch nichts gemacht.“_  
  
 _„Eben.“ Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich anstrengen musste. Ihre Worte waren hastig, aber trotzdem mit Bedacht gewählt._  
  
 _„Lass uns nicht so tun, als wäre es immer so gewesen wie jetzt … bitte. Es ist nicht so, als hättest du das Wort nicht selber schon benutzt. Für mich.“ Die Wahrheit konnte grausam sein, aber es war überflüssig etwas zu leugnen. Er wusste, wie er sie vor gar nicht langer Zeit angesehen und einen konditionierten Ekel gefühlt hatte. Er hatte sie beneidet und sich ihr gleichzeitig überlegen gefühlt und mehr als einmal hatte sie ihn durch ihre bloße Existenz gereizt. Seine Wut auf sie hatte weder Hand noch Fuß gehabt, geschweige denn einen Sinn. Sein Zorn war immer orientierungslos gewesen und mehr als einmal hatte er sich in den unmöglichsten Situationen gegen sie gerichtet._  
  
 _„Ich weiß.“_  
  
 _„Das ist noch so eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe.“ Es war schwer ihr in die Augen zu sehen, aber es kam ihm unsäglich falsch vor es nicht zu tun. „Wann haben sich deine Ansichten geändert? Ich würde gerne glauben, dass du nie so gedacht hast wie … wie beispielsweise deine Eltern, aber ich glaube es eigentlich nicht. Ich mag diesen Draco, der hier gerade steht, aber es ist ziemlich unmöglich den Draco zu verdrängen, der so von sich überzeugt war. Und davon, dass er etwas Besseres ist … wegen seines Bluts.“_  
  
 _Er nahm alles zurück. Die Wahrheit war nicht grausam, sie war haarsträubend und schrecklich._  
  
 _„Ich habe darauf keine Antwort.“_  
  
 _„Schade.“ Sie lachte freudlos. „Es hätte mich interessiert.“ Das Lächeln war komplett verschwunden. „Es hätte mir ehrlich was bedeutet.“_  
  
 _„Es ist einfach so … ich käme mir wie ein Lügner vor, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nichts von dem was ich gesagt habe, je ernst gemeint hätte. Ich hab es ernst gemeint. Aber ich war auch ein Idiot. Bin ich wahrscheinlich immer noch, wenn ich mir selbst so zuhöre … aber na ja. Ich würde mich gerne entschuldigen, aber ich glaube es gibt keine Arten von Entschuldigungen, die sieben Jahre einfach so ausradieren.“ Auf einmal wurde ihre Miene weich und er fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt er gesagt haben konnte, was so viel Gutmütigkeit rechtfertigte._  
  
 _„Keine vollen sieben Jahre, wenn man es genau nimmt. Letztes Jahr war ich ja die meiste Zeit über weg und in der vierten Klasse warst du eigentlich auch relativ unauffällig.“ Weil die Erinnerung daran wie sie ihm vor den Sommerferien fast die Nase gebrochen hätte, immer noch sehr lebendig gewesen war._  
  
 _„Du bist zu gut für mich.“_  
  
 _„Ich weiß.“_  
  
  
Er hätte darüber gelacht, wenn es nicht so entsetzlich wahr gewesen wäre.  
Astoria bot einen irrsinnigen Anblick. Kaum hörte sie das Türschloss, kam sie aus dem Badezimmer. Ihre Haare waren nachlässig in ein riesiges Handtuch gewickelt, unter ihren Augen klebten noch Reste ihrer Wimperntusche und sie trug einen Bademantel. Seinen Bademantel, wenn man es genau nahm. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Waschlappen, auf dem die andere Hälfte ihres Make-Ups gelandet war. Sie war die personifizierte Neugierde.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Blaise war da.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Sie nicht.“ Schlagartig verschwand das Leuchten aus ihren Augen und sie sah mit einem Mal viel jünger aus, als sie eigentlich war. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich daran wie sie mit fünfzehn ausgesehen hatte. Denselben großen, traurigen Augen war er auf den Leim gegangen. „Aber er hat es bestätigt, auch wenn er nicht ausdrücklich ihren Namen genannt hat.“  
  
„Wie hat er sich denn dann ausgedrückt?“ Draco war nicht gegangen, ohne ihm aufzutragen, dass er Loony schöne Grüße bestellen sollte. Er hatte mit neutraler Miene genickt und sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er von Dracos Schwips belustigt war oder von seiner Dreistigkeit angewidert. Dank so viel Diplomatie wusste Draco nicht, ob er es sich ehrlich mit einem seiner ältesten Bekannten verdorben hatte – oder ob er Blaise einen Abend lang bestens unterhalten hatte.  
  
„Er hat definitiv eine Freundin, aber er hat sich gehütet in einem Raum voller alter Schachteln den Namen Lovegood laut auszusprechen. Was man ja irgendwie verstehen kann.“  
  
„Waren deine Eltern beide dort?“ Den Themenwechsel hatte er nicht erwartet, deshalb nickte er bloß in wacher Erwartung, was als Nächstes kommen würde. „Und?“  
  
„Was und?“  
  
„Lassen sie mir nicht wenigstens der Form halber Grüße ausrichten?“  
  
„Nein.“ Das hatte seine Mutter doch glattweg vergessen. „Brauchst du welche?“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.   
  
„Meinst du, sie können mich eines Tages leiden?“  
  
„Vielleicht. Eher nicht. Mein Vater möglicherweise. Meine Mutter wird dich vermutlich nicht so bald ins Herz schließen … oder irgendwann.“ Wenn es sie enttäuschte, dann ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie machte bloß ein Geräusch, um zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Dann ging sie zurück ins Badezimmer und er hörte sie gurgeln. Er befreite sich von dem Hemd, das ihm eng vorkam, legte sich auf sein Bett und streifte die Schuhe ab.   
  
Als Astoria wieder aus dem Bad kam, waren ihre Haare getrocknet, aber sie trug immer noch seinen Bademantel. Wie eine Katze kletterte sie auf ihn und legte ihren Kopf erwartungsvoll auf seiner Brust ab. Der Gürtel des Bademantels hatte sich ein bisschen gelöst und ihre nackte Hüfte drückte sich gegen seine. Er fühlte sich wohl. Gefühle waren doch etwas Banales. Er war verwirrt, angetrunken, aber es ging ihm nicht schlecht, wenn ein schönes, fast nacktes Mädchen auf ihm lag und er den vertrauten Geruch seiner eigenen Zahnpaste in der Nase hatte.  
  
„Wieso meinst du, dass dein Vater mich eher leiden kann? Ich dachte immer, er ist schwieriger zu knacken.“ Ihr Zeigefinger malte Kreise auf seinen Hals.  
  
„Ist er vielleicht. Aber er ist auch oberflächlicher und er wird sich irgendwann damit arrangieren, dass ich eine hübsche, reinblütige Frau habe und auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Bild von einem Baby steht, das seinen ästhetischen Maßstäben gerecht wird.“  
  
„Wir haben noch nie über Babys gesprochen.“ Sie murmelte und aus den Kreisen auf seiner Haut wurden alberne Herzen. Er war leichtsinnig. Übermütig. Der Wein der Zabinis war zu gut.  
  
„Ich spinne nur einen Gedanken zu Ende.“  
  
„Einen schönen Gedanken.“ Sie spürte, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war sich auf konkretes Zukunftsgeplauder einzulassen, sondern nutzte es aus, dass er ausnahmsweise bereit war über seine Eltern zu sprechen. Zu gerne mied er das Thema, weil er eigentlich fand, dass es nichts mehr über die Beiden zu sagen gab. Außerdem redete Astoria selbst nicht oft von ihrer Familie, wenn man mal Daphne ausklammerte. „Und deine Mutter? Habe ich keine Chance bei ihren ästhetischen Maßstäben?“   
  
„Sei nicht albern. Meine Mutter ist schlicht und ergreifend der Meinung, dass du eine Schmarotzerin bist, die mich blendet und sich mein Erbe unter den Nagel reißen wird.“  
  
„Es wäre mir irgendwie lieber gewesen, wenn du gesagt hättest, ich wäre ihr zu hässlich.“  
  
„Es ist aber weiter entfernt.“  
  
„Wovon?“  
  
„Von der Wahrheit.“ Sie machte ein unleidliches Geräusch und ihr Gesicht rückte ein Stück näher an seines heran. Ihre Brüste drückten sich gegen ihn und seine Konzentration schwand.  
  
„Draco Malfoy, hast du etwa Angst um dein Geld?“   
  
„Nein.“  
  
  
 _„Hast du Angst vor mir?“ Es kam ihm irgendwie fair vor ihr das zu zeigen, was er unter einem Pullover versteckte, nachdem er die Narbenbuchstaben gesehen hatte. Jetzt bereute er so viel Mut. Er wusste nicht wie er mit diesem Blick umgehen sollte, der sich schonungslos auf das Mal richtete, das sich so grässlich dunkel von seiner hellen Haut abhob. Es war wirklich nicht besonders ansehnlich. Nicht mal, wenn man Schlangen cool fand.  
  
Als sich ihre Augen schließlich von seinem Handgelenk weg bewegten und sie ihn vorsichtig ansah, spürte er grenzenlose Erleichterung. Es war nicht unmöglich sie anzusehen. Es war kein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis gewesen, das einmal gesagt doch noch alles ändern würde. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zog sie seinen hochgekrempelten Ärmel nach unten, bis er nur noch seine Fingerspitzen sehen konnte. Erst dann wirkte sie zufrieden.  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst.“ Ihre Hand umfasste seinen Daumen, der beinahe vollständig in dem Pullover verschwunden war. „Aber es steht dir wirklich überhaupt nicht. Es sieht ganz falsch aus.“   
  
Dafür sah es richtig aus, als er seine Finger vorsichtig zwischen ihre schob und ihre Handfläche an seiner spürte. Sie zuckte nicht zurück, sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.   
  
Es war ja auch gar nichts passiert._


	13. Or your biggest mistake?

**XII - Or your biggest mistake?**

  
  
  
_Das Treffen auf dem Astronomieturm hatte alles verändert. Zumindest in gewisser Weise. Hermine kam ihm zufriedener vor und auch, wenn sich dieses situationsbedingte Händchenhalten nicht wiederholt hatte, gab es ihm ein gutes Gefühl, dass es überhaupt hatte passieren können. Immerhin hatte er Händchen gehalten. Mit Hermine Granger. Und die Welt war nicht untergegangen. War das nicht schon krass genug?  
  
Draco war also ganz weit davon entfernt sich über irgendwas zu beschweren und gefährlich nah dran sich zu entspannen. Es waren insgesamt weniger feindselige Blicke auf ihn abgeschossen worden, als er erwartet hatte und die Abwesenheit von Crabbe machte sich bemerkbar. Im besten Sinne. Goyle hatte doch tatsächlich angefangen ganze Sätze zu bilden und davon war nicht er alleine überrascht, sondern auch Blaise und Theo, die beide weniger streitlustig waren als in seiner Erinnerung. Und zu guter Letzt war Pansy nicht da. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass es zu unangenehmen öffentlichen Szenen gekommen wäre, war er irgendwie froh, dass er ihr nicht begegnen musste. Es wunderte ihn gar nicht, dass sie auf ihre UTZs verzichtet hatte. Sie wusste, was sie wollte und dafür brauchte sie wirklich keinen höheren Abschluss.  
  
Das Leben war gut zu ihm und er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so bleiben würde. Aber wie hatte er ahnen können, dass ein einziger blöder Brief in der Lage war ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen? Der Brief kam von seiner Mutter. Das war erst Mal nichts Besonderes, sie schrieb ihm sicherlich zweimal im Monat und legte meistens Süßigkeiten bei. Immer noch.  
  
Ihn freuten die kurzen Berichte aus dem Alltag seiner Eltern und er bevorzugte die Perspektive seiner Mutter. Es war angenehmer als höchstpersönlich dabei zu sein. Auch wenn er schon ziemlich gerne gesehen hätte wie Pansy bei seinen Eltern vorgesprochen hatte.   
  
Sie hatte alle seine Sachen abgegeben. Seine Mutter hatte eine oberflächliche Inventur durchgeführt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er insgesamt drei Pullover, ein Paar eingelaufener Socken, eine unangetastete Ausgabe von „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit“, eine ungeöffnete Tüte Zuckermäuse und ein Armband mit unechten Smaragden erhalten hatte. Süßigkeiten nicht anzunehmen fand er ein wenig kleinlich, aber es passte zu Pansy. Sie war ordentlich. Und hatte ihre Meinung, gut ausgegangener Prozess hin oder her, offensichtlich nicht geändert. War er enttäuscht? Oder verletzt? Pansy war immerhin seine erste Freundin gewesen.  
  
Draco war nicht klar, dass der Brief seiner Mutter ihm aufs Gemüt geschlagen hatte, bis er Hermine traf und sie bei seinem Anblick die Stirn runzelte. Obwohl es allmählich zu kalt wurde, um sich draußen zu treffen, hatten sie sich wieder auf dem Astronomieturm verabredete. Es war noch nicht mal sieben, aber es dämmerte schon und sie trug einen Schal. „Wirst du krank?“  
  
Für gewöhnlich reichte ihre bloße Anwesenheit, um ihn wachzurütteln, aber jetzt, wo sie es sagte, fühlte er sich wirklich irgendwie kränkelnd. Nicht so sicher auf seinen Beinen wie sonst. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit – er sah nicht gerne in die Tiefe – lehnte er sich an das Geländer und schloss die Augen.   
  
„Ist was passiert?“ Klang sie verunsichert? Neugierig? Nein. Neutral und interessiert.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht.“  
  
„Aber uneigentlich oder was?“  
  
„Pansy hat mir ein paar Sachen zurückgegeben, die sie noch von mir hatte.“  
  
„Pansy ist nicht hier.“ Ihm fiel auf, dass er sie noch nie hatte Pansys Namen sagen hören. Es war ein bisschen komisch, aber was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie den Vornamen einer ihr verhassten Person nicht kannte? Draco hatte nie zu genau darüber nachgedacht wie Hermine und Pansy zueinander standen, aber es war doch immer ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, dass die beiden Mädchen sich nicht leiden konnten.  
  
„Sie war bei mir Zuhause. Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben.“ Ihm war bewusst, dass sich das noch immer ziemlich unspektakulär anhörte, aber er hatte keine Lust das Drama aufzubauschen. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach ein Weichei, das nicht damit gerechnet hat Socken wiederzukriegen, die er seiner Ex vor drei Jahren geliehen hat, als sie kalte Füße hatte.“ Unvermittelt kicherte Hermine und riss ihn damit aus seinem Trübsinn.  
  
„Sorry, das klang jetzt irgendwie so … niedlich. Und glaub mir, ich fand dich und Parkinson alles andere als niedlich zusammen.“ Dafür wollte sie sich ganz eindeutig nicht rechtfertigen und er wollte auch gar keine Begründung hören für etwas, das so offensichtlich war. „Willst du sie zurück?“ Natürlich war sie ein Mädchen, das so eine Frage stellte, ohne dabei zu beachten, dass er sich in den letzten Wochen, nein eigentlich Monaten, mit ihr getroffen hatte.   
  
„Nein, definitiv nicht. Das ist es nicht. Ich fühle mich nur irgendwie … nachträglich abserviert.“ Das hatte er gar nicht so sagen wollen. Das war schon wieder viel zu persönlich. Das gab schon wieder viel zu viel Anlass zu fragen.  
  
„Wann habt ihr eigentlich Schluss gemacht? Ich hab das gar nicht so mitbekommen.“ Vermutlich hatte sie noch ein paar Impressionen aus ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, in dem Pansy abwechselnd an ihm geklebt hatte oder ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war. Damals hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sie sich einfach in irgendwen verknallen und ihn verlassen würde. Es war ihm egal gewesen, ob es demütigend gewesen wäre, er hatte sie irgendwann einfach nur loswerden wollen, aber nicht die richtigen Worte dafür gefunden. Oder den Mut gehabt. Und im Schuljahr danach hatte er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Denn da kam es plötzlich nicht mehr darauf an, ob Pansy lästig oder nicht-lästig war.  
  
„Im Sommer.“ Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Aber da war es eigentlich nur noch eine Formalität. Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu mir haben möchte … und ich glaub, ich habe nicht mal geantwortet. Es war längst nicht mehr zu retten.“ Seit wann war er so ehrlich? Mit sich selbst – und mit ihr?   
  
„Und du hast sie seitdem kein einziges Mal gesehen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich dachte, es ist außergewöhnlich per Post abserviert zu werden.“ Hatte sie das etwa aufgemuntert? Dass sie auf verquere Art und Weise dasselbe Schicksal teilten?   
  
„Weasley hat dich nicht abserviert.“  
  
„Hab ich was an den Ohren oder versuchst du gerade ein gutes Wort für Ron einzulegen? Du wirst bestimmt doch krank.“ Liebeskrank. Draco kannte seine eigenen Muster nur zu gut. Weasley zu hypen war die beste Möglichkeit, um sich vor dem zu schützen, was er wollte. Wenn sie mit Herzen in den Augen von einem Weasley sprechen würde, dann würde ihn das vielleicht endlich abschrecken.   
  
„Vergiss es, ich hab nur-“  
  
„Ich weiß, was du tust. Du versuchst uns beiden den Hals zu retten und das ist … na ja, wahrscheinlich passt das Wort nicht so ganz, aber es ist irgendwie ziemlich ehrenhaft.“ Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn so anlächeln konnte, ja, dass sie überhaupt so lächeln konnte. So als würde sie jeden seiner Gedanken kennen. Und so als fände sie es überhaupt nicht schlimm. So als wäre sie ungeduldig … auf dieselbe Art wie er. „Ehrenhaft. Und vollkommen zwecklos.“  
  
Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht heute, dachte er, aber sie stand plötzlich neben ihm und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er war emotional ramponiert und sie war … entweder frei von allen Zweifeln oder ein Trotzkopf. Er wusste es nicht, würde es vielleicht nie wissen, aber irgendwoher nahm sie Sicherheit, dass es eine gute Idee war ihn zu küssen.  
  
Wenn er nicht seit Wochen allerlei Anstrengungen unternommen hätte, um zu vergessen, dass er Hermine Granger geküsst hatte, dann hätte es ihn nicht so hart getroffen. Aber es traf ihn. Es war wie ein Schuss in den Kopf – oder ins Knie, um weniger drastisch zu sein. Er spürte seine Füße nicht mehr, er spürte sein Hirn nicht mehr, er wusste nur noch, dass sein Mund den von Hermine Granger berührte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er sie an sich und erwiderte den Kuss nicht nur ein kleines bisschen zu heftig. Ja, er übertrieb, aber so war er leider. Wenn er es schon verbockte, dann richtig … und wenn er die möglicherweise doch einzigartige Gelegenheit hatte, Hermine Granger zu küssen, dann küsste er sie auch richtig. Was, wenn sie ihm nie wieder freiwillig so nahe kommen würde? Was, wenn sie merken würde, dass sie einen Fehler machte? Dann wollte er sich nicht den Rest seines Lebens über einen Schmatzer ärgern.  
  
Als sie sich von ihm löste, sah sie allerdings kein bisschen schockiert aus. Oder so als würde sie etwas bereuen. Und ihm tat es genauso wenig leid. Es war von Anfang an zu befürchten gewesen, dass es nicht unmittelbar in einem Nichts enden würde._  
  
  
„Nichts? Was soll das heißen, es ist nichts? Wieso mischst du dann Cornflakes mit Bier?“ Astoria sah ihn empört an und trat ihn unterm Tisch gegen sein Schienbein. Es tat weh. Sie hatte ordentlich Schwung geholt.   
  
Es war eine Woche her, dass er bei den Zabinis zu Gast gewesen war und er war die ganze Woche an der Telefonzelle vorbeigelaufen ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Er fühlte sich machtlos und dumm. Wie ein feiger Süchtiger, der nichts tat, um an seinen Stoff zu kommen.   
  
„Lass mich doch einfach mal für fünf Minuten in Ruhe.“  
  
„Du kompensierst.“ Solche Wörter benutze sie normalerweise nicht und er konnte gar nicht verhindern, dass er mit Starren darauf reagierte. Astoria lachte darüber. „Du hältst mich wirklich für blöd, kann das sein?“  
  
Dazu wollte er lieber nichts sagen. Astoria war so gut darin, das Dummchen zu geben, das ohne Bücherregal aufgewachsen war. Er vergaß gerne, dass sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit intelligenter war als er.  
  
„Niemand trinkt ohne Grund. Nicht mal du. Und du trinkst eigentlich immer nur dann, wenn du dich selbst bemitleidest. Und dein Selbstmitleid ist aufsehenerregend.“  
  
„Fünf Minuten. Erspar es mir. Fünf Minuten.“  
  
„Natürlich, Liebling.“ Sie stand auf, nahm sein Bier und kippte es in den Ausguss. Als sie das Zimmer verließ, hörte er sie leise summen.  
  
  
 _„Hast du eine neue Flamme?“ Vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten hatten Hermine und er sich mit einem nur unwesentlich verhalteneren Kuss voneinander verabschiedet. Er war definitiv nicht bereit für eine Lagebesprechung. Mit Blaise Zabini, der in den schlimmsten Momenten seinen Blick fürs Detail bewies.  
  
„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“  
  
„Du siehst … mitgenommen aus.“ Blaise grinste und als er wenig später in den Badezimmerspiegel guckte, verstand er was Blaise meinte. Er hatte zwar nirgendwo Lippenstift oder andere verräterische Flecken, aber seine Wangen waren unnatürlich rot und seine Lippen machten den Trend mit. Außerdem waren seine Haare in Unordnung geraten, obwohl es nicht windig war.   
  
Er wusch sein Gesicht und kämmte seine Haare, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Blaise auf etwas aufmerksam geworden war, das unter keinen Umständen jemals irgendwer erfahren durfte._


	14. Here's to you and your lover man

**XIII - Cheers darlin'**   
**Here's to you and your lover man**

  
  
  
_Es fühlte sich nach einem üblen Déjà-vu an zu sehen, wie Ronald Weasley mit zögerlich ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie wartete. Die Türen des Hogwartsexpresses hatten sich erst vor wenigen Sekunden geöffnet und schon war sie wieder bei ihm. Sie küssten sich nicht zur Begrüßung oder so, aber es war schlimm genug zu erleben wie leicht es ihr zu fallen schien sich von ihm umarmen zu lassen. Ja, verdammt, der Tag seines Untergangs war gekommen: er war eifersüchtig, brennend eifersüchtig, auf Ronald Weasley. Möge der Geist der Weihnacht gnädig mit ihm sein und ihn mit einem Tannenbaum erschlagen.  
  
„Huh, also doch nicht abserviert. Dabei hätte ich drauf gewettet.“ Die sägende Stimme von Theodor Nott war stets eine Qual, aber jetzt gerade hätte er seinem Mitschüler gerne die Zähne ausgeschlagen, sodass er nie wieder sprechen könnte. „Wenn du jetzt noch von Pansy abgeholt wirst, dann hab ich das Halbjahr offensichtlich in einem Paralleluniversum verbracht.“  
  
„Halt dein Maul, Theo.“  
  
„Warum denn so gereizt? Freust du dich nicht auf die Feiertage im Kreis deiner Lieben?“ Nicht wirklich. Es konnte unmöglich gut enden, wenn seine Eltern zwei Wochen Gelegenheit hätten ihn aus nächster Nähe zu beobachten. Er hatte sich verändert. Er wusste das und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass seine Mutter es innerhalb weniger Minuten und sein Vater spätestens am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag herausbekommen hätten.   
  
Dagegen war es leicht, lächerlich leicht, seine Freunde zu belügen. Auch wenn von Theo immer mal wieder ein paar flapsige Kommentare kamen, ahnte er nicht, dass Hermine Granger und ihn etwas verband. Ja, das war übertrieben poetisch ausgedrückt, aber es war viel einfacher in diesen abstrakten, etwas abgeschmackten Begriffen zu denken, als sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich seit Monaten trafen und miteinander rummachten. Ja. Das Jahr würde enden und es würde für immer das Jahr sein, in dem er Hermine Grangers Brüste angefasst hatte. Wahrscheinlich sollte er froh sein, dass er zwei Wochen Abstand von ihr bekam und seinen Feiertagskoller nicht in ihrer Gegenwart erlebte. Sentimentale Festlichkeiten waren echt das Letzte, was er brauchte, um sich noch tiefer in sein Unglück zu stürzen.  
  
„Können wir jetzt aufhören diesen Unfall zu begaffen? Ich will nach Hause.“ Blaise drängelte hinter ihnen und Theo setzte sich tatsächlich in Bewegung. Am liebsten hätte er Blaise dafür gedankt, dass er angemessen schroff klang, aber das, was Blaise für ihn tat, vergaß er ebenfalls gerne. Er hatte Blaise Zabini unterschätzt. Obwohl er in seinem Leben anscheinend keinen Raum für Zwischenmenschliches haben wollte, hatte er bemerkenswert schnell durchschaut, dass Draco sich nicht mit namenlosen, dummen Fünftklässlerinnen aus Slytherin rumtrieb, sondern mit niemand anderem als Hermine. Hatten sie offen darüber geredet? Nein. Hatten sie offen geschwiegen? Stundenlang.  
  
Natürlich drehte er sich zu ihr um, ehe er seiner Mutter zuwinkte, die in der Menge nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Er hasste sich dafür, dass es ihm so wichtig war, dass sie ihn nicht übersah. Mittlerweile wurde sie von Potter festgehalten, aber über dessen Schulter hinweg fing sie seinen Blick auf. Und lächelte._  
  
  
Astoria hatte eine neue Angewohnheit. Sie kontrollierte den Inhalt aller Gläser und Tassen, die er benutzte und ließ ihn nicht zur Arbeit gehen, ohne ihm einen Saft und ein Brot einzupacken. Es befremdete ihn sehr, dass sie ihn bemutterte und er wollte sie bitten damit aufzuhören, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ein einziges fadenscheiniges Argument dafür vorbringen, als er sie am vierten Tag dieses Verhaltens darauf ansprach.  
  
„Wenn du nicht für dich selbst sorgen kannst, dann mache ich das.“  
  
„Ich kann für mich sorgen. Ich bin schon groß, Toria.“  
  
„Du bemühst dich nicht um dich. Du lässt zu, dass es dir immer mehr zusetzt.“ Er war schon zu spät, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sich dieses Szenario verselbstständigte.  
  
„Und da hilft mir ein belegtes Brötchen?“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und strich seinen Pullover glatt.  
  
„Es bringt dich schon nicht um, Draco.“  
  
„Sicher? Vielleicht vergiftest du mich ja.“  
  
„Du vergiftest dich selbst.“ Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich nun in den Stoff seines Oberteils und sie zog ihn näher zu sich, sodass er sie genau verstehen konnte, obwohl sie flüsterte. „Ich sage das nur einmal, aber entweder du rufst sie an oder ich mache es.“  
  
„Du bist krank.“  
  
„Jedes glückliche Paar hat auch ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten.“  
  
  
 _„Wir haben nichts miteinander gemeinsam.“ Das hätte er jederzeit über Hermine und sich behauptet, aber je besser er sie kennenlernte, umso mehr begriff er, dass das nicht stimmte. In einigen Dingen ähnelten sie sich erschreckend. Sie hatten ähnliche Essgewohnheiten und sortierten ihre Socken beide nach Farben. Und sie hatten im selben Moment damit aufgehört sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie seltsame Dinge taten.  
  
Er war derjenige, der sie am Halloweenmorgen zur Begrüßung geküsst hatte, einfach weil er es gewollt und es sich so normal angefühlt hatte, aber sie war diejenige, die sich etwas von seinen Süßigkeiten genommen hatte, ohne zu fragen, liebend gerne Fussel von seinem Pullover zupfte und die ihren Oberschenkel auf seinem Bein ablegte, wenn sie nebeneinander saßen. Sie hatten sich gefährlich schnell aneinander gewöhnt und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer die Welten zu trennen. Aber es gab zwei Welten. Es gab die komische, kleine Welt, in der sie zu zweit waren und dann gab es noch die echte Welt, in der sich nichts geändert hatte.  
  
Zu seinem Entsetzen hatte Slughorn sein Partnerarbeitsprojekt, das ursprünglich auf ein ganzes halbes Jahr ausgelegt gewesen war, nach wenigen Wochen beendet. Womöglich war Blaise daran Schuld, der sich nicht mit Ginny Weasley arrangieren konnte und sich sicher nicht zu fein dafür war Slughorns Vorliebe für ihn auszunutzen. Oder aber es war Weasley selbst gewesen, für die sich Slughorn ebenfalls begeistern konnte und die ihrerseits keinerlei Begeisterung für Blaise aufbringen konnte. Draco seinerseits hatte sich mit einer subtil vorwurfsvollen, aber erträglichen Daphne Greengrass abgefunden und war entsetzt, als Slughorn überschwänglich Hermine an seinen Tisch bat und Daphne in Richtung von Neville Longbottom komplimentierte.   
  
Entsetzt traf es vielleicht nicht. Eigentlich freute er sich, aber er hatte seine Gesichtszüge nicht im Griff, als sie sich betont ausdruckslos neben ihn stellte. Er wusste, dass er Grimassen zog und dabei immer wieder wie ein Trottel selig grinste.   
  
„Krieg dich in den Griff!“ Sie zischte und er hoffte, dass es für einen Außenstehenden so aussah, als würde sie ihn ankeifen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass die Leute einfach nur das sahen, was sie immer schon gesehen hatten.  
  
„Reg dich nicht künstlich auf, Granger.“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, während er endlich die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtsmuskulatur wiedererlangte. Zu spät, aber immerhin.  
  
„Schon besser, Malfoy.“_  
  
  
„Hallo?“  
  
„Hallo Hermine.“ Er hatte nicht viel gelernt in den letzten Jahren, aber er wusste, dass man sich Astorias Drohungen zu Herzen nehmen musste. Selbst wenn sie möglicherweise noch nie ein Muggeltelefon in der Hand gehabt hatte, würde sie es irgendwie schaffen Hermine mit einem solchen Gerät zu kontaktieren. Sie war in den eigenartigsten Momenten in der Lage Wunder zu vollbringen.  
  
„Du hast dich lange nicht mehr gemeldet.“  
  
„Nicht mal zwei Wochen.“ Er hatte es bisher nicht gewusst, aber er hatte schlechte Laune. Irgendetwas an ihrem Tonfall bekam ihm gar nicht. Sie klang so vorwurfsvoll – mit welchem Recht machte sie ihm noch Vorwürfe, verdammt nochmal? „Du bist verheiratet. Damit hast du dich eigentlich dafür entschieden, den Rest deines Lebens nicht mehr von mir zu hören.“  
  
„Wenn du es so sehen willst.“ Sogar durch die Leitung, die ihre Stimmen verzerrte, bemerkte sie seine stumme Wut. Wahrscheinlich überraschte ihn sein eigener Ärger sogar mehr als sie. „Aber so will ich es nicht sehen. Du tust so, als hätte ich den Fehler meines Lebens gemacht, aber das habe ich nicht und ich werde es mir nicht von dir einreden lassen.“ Und auf einmal klang sie so nett und so weise, dass er fast gekotzt hätte. „Wir sind erwachsen, oder? Wir können miteinander telefonieren. Wir können Freunde sein.“  
  
„Ach.“  
  
„Oder nicht?“  
  
„Wieso lädst du mich dann nicht mal zum Tee ein? Wenn ich doch dein Freund bin. Macht man das nicht so – unter Freunden? Eine Tasse Tee hier, eine unverfängliche Umarmung dort.“ Da sollte sie es noch einmal wagen zu behaupten, dass er nicht konstruktiv streiten konnte. Und wie er das konnte. Er hätte sie auch ein nuttiges Schlammblut nennen und auflegen können, aber nein, das tat er nicht. Er provozierte sie lieber.  
  
„Okay. Sonntag?“  
  
„Ist das dein Scheißernst?“  
  
„Ja. Sonntag. Vier Uhr. Bring Astoria ruhig mit.“  
  
„Was in Gottes Namen willst du Weasley erzählen? Dass du mich zufällig auf der Straße aufgelesen hast?“  
  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht überlege ich mir auch eine andere Geschichte.“ Mr. und Mrs. Weasley laden zum Tanz. Eigentlich war ihm nach Lachen zumute. „Oder glaubst du nicht mehr, dass ich in der Lage bin alles zu erklären?“ Ihren Einfallsreichtum hinterfragen – das würde er nie tun. Nicht in diesem und nicht im nächsten Leben.  
  
„Sonntag um vier also. Wo?“   
  
„Bei mir zuhause.“  
  
„Ich stalke dich nicht, Schatz, auch wenn du das glaubst.“  
  
„Kew Gardens.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du mich deinen Eltern auch als Zufallstreffer verkaufen kannst. Ein drittes Mal.“  
  
„Meine Eltern sind umgezogen.“  
  
„Wohin?“  
  
„Das können wir ja dann am Sonntag besprechen. Nicht, dass uns die unverfänglichen Gesprächsthemen ausgehen.“ Als gäbe es irgendetwas Unverfängliches, wenn er mit ihr, Ronald Weasley und Astoria im selben Raum sitzen würde. „Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen.“ Es klickte in der Leitung und damit war sein Schicksal besiegelt.


	15. I just hang around and eat from a can

**XIV - Cheers darlin'**   
**I just hang around and eat from a can**

  
  
  
_„Ist es anders in Hogwarts?“ Lässigkeit war in seiner Familie nicht der Normalzustand, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so wenig mit seinen Eltern anzufangen gewusst zu haben. Sein Vater hatte die Weihnachtstage in seinem Zimmer, das irgendwann mal sein Büro gewesen war, verbracht und war nur zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen und seine Mutter blätterte nervös durch ihre alten Bücher und strickte unkonzentriert und nur so nebenbei. Und dann kamen immer wieder diese Fragen, die verrieten, dass seine Eltern verunsichert waren. Weil die Dingen nicht mehr so waren wie früher. Weil sich irgendetwas, das sie nicht genau benennen konnten, verändert hatte. Oder weil sie einander seit ihren Flitterwochen nicht mehr so permanent gesehen hatten._  
  
 _Das hier war so ungefähr die erste richtige Frage, die sein Vater formuliert hatte, seitdem er wieder zuhause war. Fünf Wörter nach fünfzig Stunden. Fast hätte er applaudiert für so viel Interesse._  
  
 _„Ja, schon etwas. Es sind einige neue Lehrer da … und es gibt mehr Partnerarbeiten. Alle legen sehr viel Wert auf … Kommunikation.“_  
  
 _„Kommunikation mit … Muggelstämmigen. Oder was meinst du?“ Seine Mutter atmete erleichtert auf, dass bei Tisch das Wort „Schlammblut“ nicht gefallen war. Das war in den letzten zwölf Monaten auch nicht immer selbstverständlich gewesen._  
  
 _„Häuserübergreifende Kommunikation. Blaise musste zum Beispiel in Zaubertränke ein halbes Jahr mit Ginny Weasley an einem Kessel zusammenarbeiten.“ Das war nur eine halbe Lüge und es brachte seine Mutter zum Schmunzeln. Sie mochte Blaise gut leiden und machte sich vielleicht noch viel lieber darüber lustig, dass er sich nur sehr selten Mühe gab sich zu verstellen, um präsentabel zu sein. Sein Vater runzelte nur die Stirn._  
  
 _„Und wem wurdest du zugeteilt?“_  
  
 _„Daphne.“ Das war jetzt wirklich nicht der Moment, um seinem Vater mitzuteilen, dass er seit sage und schreibe zwei Monaten mit Hermine zusammenarbeitete._  
  
 _„Sehr revolutionär.“ Es war nichts Neues, dass sein Vater Hogwarts kritisierte und Fragen stellte, deren Antworten ihn niemals zufriedenstellten. Aber es war neu, dass seine Mutter eine Meinung dazu hatte._  
  
 _„Das klingt nicht sehr konsequent. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, wenn die Lehrer alle Schüler dazu bringen würden … zu kommunizieren und nicht nur vereinzelte? So klingt es glatt wie eine Bestrafung, dass Blaise mit der Tochter der Weasleys zusammenarbeiten musste. Und das ist doch auch nicht richtig.“ Solche Unterhaltungen liebte er. Abgöttisch. Er seufzte und fragte sich, ob er Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen und in sein Zimmer gehen sollte. Das Essen war eigentlich beendet, aber seine Eltern schienen nirgendwohin zu wollen. Und niemanden zu erwarten._  
  
 _„Mein Beispiel war vielleicht auch schlecht gewählt. Slughorn ist ein ziemlicher Fan von Ginny Weasley … und von Blaise ja auch.“_  
  
 _„Also will er sie verkuppeln?“ Seine Mutter lebte schlagartig auf. Solche Geschichten mochte sie sehr und Draco beschloss, es sich leicht zu machen und zuckte mit den Schultern._  
  
 _„Ja, vielleicht. Schon möglich. Er ist sentimental und so.“ Seine Mutter nickte zufrieden vor sich hin und sein Vater starrte desinteressiert aus dem Fenster in den Garten hinaus. Noch zwölf Tage. Wie sollte er das hier noch zwölf Tage mitmachen? Er würde wahnsinnig werden. Diese unpersönliche Stimmung war schlimmer als die gläserne Gnadenlosigkeit, die er erwartet hatte._   
  
„Wie vornehm das hier ist.“ Astorias Reaktion auf die Einladung zum Tee war weder so gehässig, noch so emotional gewesen, wie sie es hätte sein können und er hatte die Befürchtung, dass es dafür vor Ort umso unangenehmer werden würde. Es war Sonntag und in einer Viertelstunde hatten sie vor einer altvertrauten Haustür zu stehen.  
  
Draco war es klüger vorgekommen nur in die Nähe des Hauses zu apparieren und sich davor noch ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Frische Luft schnappen, den Kopf klar kriegen und Fluchtmöglichkeiten offen halten. Die Gegend war wirklich schön, schöner noch als in seiner Erinnerung – und vornehm, da hatte Astoria vollkommen Recht. Es wunderte ihn gar nicht, dass ihm das damals nicht so aufgefallen war. Er war es ganz einfach gewöhnt gewesen.  
  
Das war das Gute an Astoria. Sie war eine ständige Erinnerung daran, dass nicht alle Familien wohlhabend waren und nicht jede Hexe mit Gold und Galleonen aufgewachsen war. Möglicherweise - und das dachte er schändlich oft – hatte Astoria deshalb so eine Vorliebe für alles, was glitzerte. Auch an diesem Tag war ihre Aufmachung … bemerkenswert. Es war ziemlich warm für englische Verhältnisse und ihre Nylonstrumpfhose betonte die sommerlichen Temperaturen. Ihr Rock war sehr kurz, aber dafür trug sie eine sehr plüschige, im Licht glitzernde Jacke und ein strahlend rosafarbenes Oberteil. Sie sah gut aus, aber es würde ein Schock sein sie neben Hermine zu sehen. Die beiden Frauen hatten denkbar wenig Ähnlichkeit miteinander, wenn man sie so ansah. Alleine Astorias glänzend blonde Haare und ihre stark geschminkten Augen standen im Kontrast zu Hermines … na ja, zu ihrer normalen Präsenz eben. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja auch verändert. Was wusste er denn schon. Vielleicht würde heute mehr als eine Person Glitzer tragen.  
  
„Bist du nervös?“  
  
„Warum sollte ich nervös sein? Bist du nervös?“ Alleine, dass er eine Gegenfrage stellte – und noch dazu eine so wenig originelle – war ein Beweis dafür, dass er nervös war. Astoria lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Ich freue mich. Endlich gehen wir mal aus. Wir gehen viel zu selten aus.“  
  
„Wir gehen nicht aus. Wir trinken Tee. Eine Stunde, dann verschwinden wir wieder.“  
  
„Und wenn es nett wird? Können wir uns dann nicht zum Abendessen einladen lassen?“ Gott behüte, dass es nett wurde! Sie gingen noch ein wenig durch die Nachbarschaft und er schüttelte seinen Kopf so ausdauernd, dass Astoria nicht weiter nachbohrte. Er wüsste gerne, was in ihr vorging, aber er war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftig. Freute er sich? Oder fürchtete er sich? Oder litt er am Ende ohne es zu merken? Es ging ihm so verdächtig gut. Er war komplett nüchtern, hatte sich rasiert und war mehr oder weniger motiviert.  
  
Als in der Ferne Kirchenglocken zu hören waren, steuerte er die richtige Adresse an und keine zwei Minuten nachdem die Glockenschläge verklangen waren, stand er vor dem Haus. Ihrem Haus. Es hatte sich nicht besonders viel verändert. In der Auffahrt stand ein anderes Auto, ein praktischer Kleinwagen, und die Blumenbeete waren frisch bepflanzt worden. Auf dem Klingelschild stand nicht mehr länger Granger, sondern Weasley.   
  
Er klingelte. Todesmutig. Astoria richtete konzentriert ihre Frisur und lächelte schon beim ersten Quietschen der Tür. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er nicht erwartet, dass ihnen jemand anders aufmachen würde als Hermine höchstpersönlich. Ronald Weasley sah nicht überrascht aus, wenn auch ein wenig schockiert, dass er wirklich hier war.  
  
Allerdings sah er ihn gar nicht direkt an, sondern wurde von Astorias freundlichem Gesicht entwaffnet und lächelte quasi versehentlich zurück, sodass er Draco tatsächlich noch einen Hauch seiner Zähne zeigte, als er sich zu ihm drehte.  
  
„Hey … kommt rein.“ War das schräg? Ja. Ron Weasley war ganz eindeutig kein Fan von ihm, aber er war überraschend wenig feindselig. Prompt fragte er sich, was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, um diese Einladung zu kontextualisieren. Die Wahrheit? Ganz sicher nicht.  
  
Astoria scheute sich nicht das Eis zu brechen, indem sie einen Schritt vortrat, Ronald Weasley auf beide Wangen küsste und sich vorstellte. „Hi, ich bin Astoria. Du kannst aber Toria sagen. Vielen Dank für die Einladung!“ Ihr Überschwang war völlig daneben und dafür liebte Draco sie heiß und innig. Weasley gab sich sichtlich Mühe die Fassung zu bewahren und mit Vornamen zu arbeiten.  
  
„Ich bin Ron.“  
  
Ganz knapp widerstand er der Versuchung sich selbst ebenfalls vorzustellen. Es wäre zynisch gewesen, ein bisschen albern und völlig unnötig. Er ließ es, ließ es zu, dass Astoria sich seine Hand schnappte und betrat den Flur. Er versuchte nicht zu zucken, als die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.   
  
„Rechts ist das Wohnzimmer.“ Astoria legte einen Zahn zu und war damit die Erste, die Hermine zu Gesicht bekam. Er war ungefähr drei Schritte hinter ihr und das reichte gerade noch so, um Hermines linkes Auge zucken zu sehen, ehe Astoria auch sie mit Küssen und einer Umarmung begrüßt hatte. Allmählich begriff er die Möglichkeiten, die dieser Enthusiasmus barg. Denn wenn Astoria auf sie zustürmte und sie herzte, dann würde es nicht übertrieben wirken, wenn er sie bloß kurz umarmte. Nein. Im Vergleich würde es quasi kühl wirken, wenn er ihr seine Hand gab.  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange bis die Stimmung untragbar wurde. Astoria überreichte einem verdutzten Ronald Weasley ihre Jacke, damit er sie zur Garderobe bringen konnte und Hermine stand ihm, ein wenig blass, ein wenig überfallen und vielleicht auch ein wenig ratlos gegenüber und besaß tatsächlich die Größe ihm ihre Hand entgegenzustrecken. Er wüsste zu gerne, was sie Weasley erzählt hatte. Gott, er war wirklich neugierig, aber er spielte mit und gab ihr einen belanglosen Händedruck.   
  
„Das hier ist einfach nur Quatsch. Das weißt du oder?“ Im Flur hörte er wie Ronald Weasley für die Einrichtung seines Flurs mit Komplimenten überhäuft wurde und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Scharade zu durchbrechen. Wenigstens für einen Augenblick. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht.“  
  
„Was hast du-“ Er wollte wirklich ganz unbedingt wissen, was für ein Exposé Weasley bekommen hatte, doch er kam prompt in Begleitung von einer leuchtenden Astoria zurück und Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Für Teesorten da? Jasmin oder Hibiskus. Oder schwarzen Tee. Was immer ihr mögt.“  
  
„Jasmintee wäre wunderbar.“ Es war wirklich Astorias Gabe einen ganzen Raum auszufüllen. Insgeheim hatte Draco befürchtet, dass Hermine ihn erschlagen würde, aber das konnte sie gar nicht, wenn Astoria so überpräsent war. Und seine Entscheidungen für ihn traf. „Kein Kommentar über Seifenlauge? Ich bin beeindruckt, Draco.“ Damit sammelte sie ordentlich Punkte bei Weasley, der sich ganz offenbar dafür begeistern konnte, dass seine eigene Freundin sich über ihn lustig machte und Draco dem überhaupt nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
  
„Ich bin bereit mich positiv überraschen zu lassen.“  
  
„Ich auch.“ Die Wortmeldung kam von Weasley, der ihn immer noch ein wenig skeptisch musterte. „Ich dachte, Hermine verarscht mich.“ Die Besprochene war in Richtung Küche verschwunden und Astoria war der Handbewegung von Weasley gefolgt und nahm an dem kleinen, runden Esstisch Platz. Draco setzte sich links neben sie, Weasley landete ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Das würde sie doch nie tun.“ Weasley zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zweifelte nun ganz eindeutig an Dracos Verstand. Durfte er als loser Bekannter, als nicht so richtig fester Freund, denn nicht ahnungslos sein, wenn es um Hermines ganz besonderen, dezenten Sinn für Humor ging? „Aber ich wurde auch überrascht.“  
  
„Oh ja.“ Astoria pflichtete ihm bei und griff über dem Tisch nach seiner Hand. „Ich habe gar nicht erwartet, dass wir heute hier sein würden. Dabei habe ich Draco schon lange darum gebeten, sich endlich mal um ein bisschen mehr Kommunikation zu bemühen. Es ist doch wirklich zu schade, wenn man sich so selten sieht.“ Hermine kam zurück und vor ihr schwebten vier Tassen und eine Teekanne. Und eine Schüssel mit Plätzchen. Sie lächelte schmerzlos in Astorias Richtung.  
  
„Wie Recht du hast.“ War es beunruhigend, dass hier anscheinend vier Menschen bereit waren so zu tun, als würde sich hier nichts Besonderes tun? Draco war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass Weasley ihn bis an sein Lebensende hassen würde, doch anscheinend hatte er sämtliche negativen Gefühle durch uneingeschränkte Toleranz ersetzt. Warum auch immer. Draco seinerseits fand Weasley noch immer ziemlich dämlich, auffallend schlecht angezogen und mehr oder weniger erbärmlich – aber leider auch beneidenswert, weil er sie geheiratet hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran. Vielleicht konnte man mit einem Ehering über den Dingen stehen. Es überraschte ihn weniger, dass Astoria und Hermine einen Draht zueinander suchten und schnell fündig wurden. Beide besaßen die Gabe sich zu unterhalten, auch wenn es nichts zu sagen gab. „Du bist quasi eine Fremde, obwohl wir doch zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind … und das ist irgendwie eigenartig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Hogwarts doch groß genug ist, um einander gar nicht über den Weg zu laufen.“  
  
„Na ja. Ich bin ja ein bisschen jünger als ihr. Und meiner Schwester bist du sicherlich begegnet.“  
  
„Daphne. Richtig, oder?“ Astoria nickte. „Wir hatten nicht besonders viel miteinander zu tun. Sie war eben eine Slytherin.“ War ihr bewusst wie unsinnig es war das zu sagen, wenn doch zwei Slytherins an ihrem Tisch saßen? Ja. Es war ihr bewusst. Sie räusperte sich. „Tut ja nichts mehr zur Sache.“ War das peinlich? Ja. Das war es. Weasley hüstelte.  
  
„Na ja, wenigstens tun wir für den Moment mal so.“ Es war paradox, aber er fühlte sich Ronald Weasley verbundener als den diplomatischen Damen links und rechts von ihm. Und er spürte ganz deutlich, wie ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht trat, das von Weasley bemerkt wurde. „Aber wenn man schon mal beisammen sitzt, kann man sich ja mal freundlich unterhalten. Ich war ganz erstaunt – wo hat jemand wie du gelernt ein Telefon zu bedienen?“ Es war immer weniger verständlich, dass ihm Weasley noch nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte. Verdammt. Wie viel wusste er?   
  
„Bei meiner Mutter.“ Ihm war klar, dass Weasley ein ziemlich genaues Bild von Narzissa Malfoy haben dürfte und Telefone ganz eindeutig nicht dazu passten. „Ihr sind solche Kleinigkeiten immer sehr wichtig gewesen.“  
  
„Witzig … ich komm mit den Dingern bis heute nicht so richtig klar. Kannst du das auch?“ Ronald Weasley war ihm schweigsamer in Erinnerung gewesen. Aber er redete mehr als Hermine, die nur vorsichtig an ihrem Tee nippte und ihren Ehemann dabei beobachtete wie er sich in einer sozial-explosiven Situation verhielt. In ihren Augen schlug er sich wahrscheinlich gut, wenn selbst Draco zugeben musste, dass er mit mehr Sturheit gerechnet hatte. Und weniger Freundlichkeit.   
  
Astoria lächelte geziert.  
  
„Nicht besonders gut. Im Notfall würde ich es sicher schaffen irgendjemanden zu erreichen, aber ganz geheuer sind mir diese Apparate nicht. Falls wir uns dann doch mal einen anschaffen, gibt Draco mir bestimmt einen Crashkurs.“  
  
„Ach, ihr wohnt auch zusammen?“ Es war wirklich spannend, was Weasley wusste und was nicht. Draco überließ Astoria das Steuer und lehnte sich zurück. Der Tee schmeckte nicht völlig übel und er nahm sich einen Keks. Es war okay. Seine Panik hielt sich in Grenzen. Er sah nicht zu Hermine rüber, sondern betrachtete stattdessen Astoria, deren Augen groß und aufmerksam waren und die ihren Tee noch nicht angerührt hatte. Liederliches Zeitschinden.   
  
„Ja, eine ganze Weile schon. Wie lange genau, Draco? Ein Jahr? Oder nein, eher zwei. Auf die Dauer ist das ständige Apparieren einfach nicht gesund. Aber wir haben es längst nicht so schön wie ihr hier. Hier sind ja Unmengen von Platz! Und zwei Stockwerke. Das ist toll.“  
  
„Es ist Hermines Elternhaus.“ Endlich begriff Draco, was ihn an dem Geplänkel so störte. Es war langweilig. Es war oberflächlich und Hermine beteiligte sich so gut wie gar nicht daran. Wie konnte eine so absurde Situation gleichzeitig so wenig Schwung haben? Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass Astoria und Weasley einander mit Floskeln und billigen Nachfragen fesseln konnten, drehte er sich schließlich doch zu ihr um und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.   
  
Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte leise.


	16. I got a ribbon of green on my guitar

**XV – Cheers darlin'**   
**I got a ribbon of green on my guitar**

  
  
  
_Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende und ihm platzte der Kopf. Seine Eltern waren unerträglich. Nachdem die ersten, unverfänglichen Gesprächsthemen zerkaut worden waren, wurden die Mahlzeiten zu einer stillen Angelegenheit und er verbrachte einen Großteil des Tages in seinem Zimmer. Am Silvestermorgen beschloss er entgegen aller Vernunft nach London zu apparieren. Er musste sie sehen. Er musste mit einem normalen Menschen sprechen.  
  
Und ja, Schande über ihn, dass er dabei zuerst an Hermine Granger dachte.  
  
Das Haus der Grangers war alles andere als verhalten geschmückt und neben der Haustür stand ein elektrisch beleuchteter Schneemann, der ihn angrinste. Es war gruselig, aber auf eine witzige Art.  
  
Mr. Granger öffnete ihm und sah gar nicht so überrascht aus. Hatte er mit ihm gerechnet oder hatte er sich nur langfristig an ihn gewöhnt. „Hallo. Ist Hermine da?“  
  
„Ja. Sicher.“ Wusste er nicht, dass seine Tochter eine gnadenlose Frühaufsteherin war oder war sie eine Stubenhockerin? Draco wusste diese Antwort nicht einzuordnen, er wusste nur, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, wenn er daran dachte, dass Weasley sie umarmt hatte. Hätte ja sein können, dass aus einer Umarmung mehr geworden war und sie die Ferien bei seiner Familie verbrachte. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Mr. Granger öffnete die Tür und trat ein Stück zurück, damit er reinkommen konnte.  
  
„Schöner Schneemann.“  
  
„Oh, danke. Das hat alles Louise gemacht. Sie liebt Weihnachten.“ Mr. Granger war kein Fan von Smalltalk und das schätzte Draco an ihm. Er war keine Quasselstrippe und dadurch hatte er selbst das Gefühl, dass er nicht unzulänglich wenig sagte. „Hermine ist in ihrem Zimmer. Geh einfach hoch. Klopf vielleicht an, darauf legt sie Wert … aber das weißt du ja sicher.“ Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg ersten Stock. Ehe er die Treppe ganz erklommen hatte, meldete sich Mr. Granger noch einmal. „Bleibst du zum Mittagessen?“ Draco drehte sich um und versuchte nicht zu ratlos auszusehen. Es misslang ihm und das brachte Hermines Vater zum Lächeln. „Louise macht sowieso immer zu viel.“  
  
Die Herzlichkeit, die Hermines Eltern einem Quasi-Fremden entgegenbrachten, erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Die Welt wäre eine ganz andere, wenn Hermine auf seiner Türschwelle stehen würde. Ihn schauderte und er holte sich zurück in die Gegenwart. Vorbildlich klopfte er an ihre Zimmertür und wartete auf ein „Herein“. Das bekam er nicht. Stattdessen wartete er und klopfte wieder und schließlich hörte er hinter sich ein leises „Oh“.  
  
Hermine kam aus dem Badezimmer. Sie trug einen Bademantel und ihre Haare waren in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Ihre Wangen waren rosa verfärbt und sie sah verlegen aus. Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen. „Ich hätte mich ankündigen sollen. Entschuldige.“  
  
„Schon gut. Es ist noch früh.“ Halb zehn. Ja. Wahrscheinlich war es früh, aber er hatte in den letzten Tagen so wenig getan, dass er einfach nicht mehr müde wurde. Sie ging an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer und er war unsicher, ob er ihr einfach so folgen sollte. Musste er wohl, denn sie redete weiter mit ihm und schloss die Tür nicht. „Bedrückt dich irgendwas?“  
  
„Meine Eltern sind gerade ziemlich anstrengend.“  
  
„Meine auch.“ Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und er beschloss einfach aus dem Fenster zu sehen und die vor Kälte klirrenden Scheiben genauer zu begutachten.  
  
„Echt? Dein Vater wirkte gerade ganz entspannt.“ Im Hintergrund raschelte Stoff und es war schwerer als erwartet sich nicht umzudrehen oder wenigstens einen Blick zu riskieren. Es war eine kleine Nervenprobe, aber er war gewillt sie zu bestehen.  
  
„Ja … ja, weil du da warst. Beide fragen sie ständig nach dir … und Ron. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich ihnen sagen soll.“ Und jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Gott. Es war quälend. Es fühlte sich wie ein Fehler an hier zu stehen und Eisblumen zu zählen. „War das zu ehrlich?“  
  
„Nein, nein .. ist schon okay.“  
  
„Ich kann ja schlecht behaupten, dass du mein Freund bist.“  
  
„Könnte man doch so sagen?“ Sie lachte auf und mit einem Quietschen schlossen sich die Kleiderschranktüren. Er beschloss, dass er es wagen konnte sich umzudrehen. Sie trug einen furchtbar hässlichen roten Strickpullover mit einem Rentierkopf darauf und trocknete ihre Haare mit ihrem Zauberstab. Und sah ihn schockiert an.  
  
„Du bist ja verrückt.“ Das meinte sie ganz ernst, aber sie lachte dabei trotzdem und kam zu ihm. „Mein Gott, du bist wirklich verrückt. Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir … dass ich deine feste Freundin bin. Das wäre ja…“  
  
„Ja, in Hogwarts wär´s vielleicht wirklich komisch, aber deinen Eltern kannst du es ja so sagen. Die haben doch mit Hogwarts nichts zu tun.“ Auf einmal war er verlegen. Es war eine Sache miteinander zu knutschen, aber eine ganz andere Sache es eine Beziehung zu nennen. Hermine strich über sein Gesicht und sah sehr belustigt aus. Und gerührt.  
  
„Du bist süß. Und leider etwas beschränkt. Meine Eltern sind zwar nicht magisch, aber sie haben schon ein bisschen Anschluss gefunden. Sie kennen die Weasleys und wollen auch unbedingt nochmal mit in die Winkelgasse … und ich möchte meiner Mutter nicht erklären, weshalb sie vor George Weasley lieber nicht von „diesem lieben Draco da“ sprechen sollte. Nein, das möchte ich ihr wirklich nicht erklären.“ Durchaus verständlich.  
  
„Na gut … aber nicht, dass sie mich für obdachlos halten.“  
  
„Keine Sorge.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann würde ihr Mund seinen berühren. Sie war nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er und es war wirklich unmöglich Abstand zu halten. Es war wirklich nicht machbar. Ein bisschen zögerlich – er dachte immer noch an Weasley und daran, dass er gerade faktisch einen Korb bekommen hatte – zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Und es ging ihm besser. Viel besser.  
  
Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die einen Kuss beendete. Irgendwann löste sie sich immer von ihm oder wanderte mit ihrem Mund in Richtung seiner Wange. Aber heute nicht. Heute schmiegte sie sich so dicht an ihn, dass er die plüschige, dreidimensionale Nase des Rentiers gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt spürte. Und das war erregender, als man meinen sollte. Überhaupt fiel es ihm immer schwerer sich nicht zu sehr von ihr mitreißen zu lassen. Sie musste es merken, denn wie sollte er es verstecken, wenn sie ihm so nah war? Aber sie kommentierte es nicht und störte sich nicht daran.  
  
Allerdings hatte sie auch noch nie darauf reagiert, aber dieses Mal nahm sie seine Hand und führte sie unter ihren Pullover. Das war bisher erst einmal passiert und da hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass er viel zu weit gegangen war. Sie biss kurz in seine Unterlippe und das war eine Aufforderung, die er nicht ignorieren konnte. Ihre Haut war weich und warm vom Duschen. Er dachte, er würde einen Denkfehler machen, als er keinen BH fand, sondern nur den weichen Stoff eines Unterhemds. Aber er irrte sich nicht.  
  
Wäre es tödlich, wenn er mutiger wäre und ihre Brüste… nein, es wäre gewiss nicht tödlich, dachte er – im schlimmsten Fall kassierte er eine Backpfeife und einen Rauswurf in Richtung Langeweile. Irgendwie war er sich auch sicher, dass nichts davon passieren würde, aber er zögerte trotzdem, ehe er mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über ihre Brüste strich. Sie zuckte zusammen und küsste ihn heftiger.  
  
Es war schön, aber es war ehrlich gesagt auch kaum auszuhalten. Er hatte noch nie so unbedingt mit ihr schlafen wollen. Oder mit sonst wem. Es war ihm noch nie so real vorgekommen, aber es war auch irgendwie was anderes ein paar Meter neben ihrem Bett zu stehen, als irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke in Hogwarts versteckt zu sein.  
  
Als er merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte, schob er sie von sich weg. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass ein Unfall passierte. Er hatte sich gerade mit dem Gedanken angefreundet zum Essen zu bleiben. Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an und dieser Blick machte ihn fertig. Unter dem Pullover, knapp über den Augen des Rentiers, zeichneten sich ihre Brustwarzen ab. Gott. Das hier war verrückt. Und heiß.  
  
„Pause.“ Seine Stimme klang erbärmlich. Hatte er so eine schlechte Kondition, dass ihn ein paar Küsse und hoher Blutdruck aus der Bahn warfen? Offensichtlich. Er keuchte ein bisschen und sie schmollte.  
  
„Willst du nicht?“  
  
„Doch … klar, es ist nur … zu viel.“ Das war nicht unbedingt ein direktes Kompliment, aber sie lächelte trotzdem. Eigenartig, aber wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, dann müsste er behaupten, dass sie dieses Mal wirklich verlegen war.  
  
„Ich hätte auch was hier… zum Schützen.“ Nun wurde sie wirklich ein bisschen rot. Und er wahrscheinlich auch. Das war unerwartet peinlich. Vor allem, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Oder ganz einfach dieselben Gedanken hatte.  
  
Würde das heute wirklich der Tag werden, an dem er seine Unschuld an Hermine Granger verlor? Wenn es so sein sollte, dann würde es ihn jedes Jahr einholen, das wusste er. An jedem Silvestertag würde er daran denken. Schon der Gedanke war unheimlich.  
  
Zögerlich fasste sie nach seiner Hand und schaukelte sie hin und her. Der Rhythmus war beruhigend und er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Hast du es schon mal gemacht?“ Er kannte keinen einzigen Verhütungszauber, dachte er. So leichtsinnig war er. So wenig hatte er sich die Vorstellung erlaubt. Das Rot in ihrem Gesicht intensivierte sich, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus.  
  
„Nein … ich dachte nur, es könnte ja nicht schade sich vorzubereiten …nur für den Fall.“ Klar. Wer im September anfing für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen, der würde auch in anderen Dingen nicht schludrig sein. Prävention passte zu ihr. „Ich hab gehofft, dass du vorbeischauen würdest.“ Vorbeischauen … lustig in der Nachbarschaft bummeln … um Sex zu haben. Er war ganz nah dran hysterisch zu werden.  
  
Ganz langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe zog sie in mit sich in Richtung ihres Bettes. Er war mehr als einfach nur aufgeregt. Am liebsten hätte er sich gekniffen oder sich doch eine geklatscht – dann wäre er wenigstens sicher, dass er nicht einfach nur einen sehr lebensnahen Traum hatte. Es war ganz eigenartig neben ihr zu sitzen. Sie hatte seine Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
„Ich habe dich überfallen, oder?“ Immerhin ein Nicken brachte er zustande. „Und du … du willst nicht?“ Und damit brachte sie ihn zum Lachen.  
  
„Doch … natürlich will ich. Ich hab nur irgendwie nicht erwartet, dass es so … einfach wäre. Und das kam jetzt alles ein bisschen überraschend.“ Es ging zu schnell, das wollte er sagen. Sie war erschütternd leicht zu haben, so könnte er es ausdrücken, aber er wollte sie nicht beleidigen. Er wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, sich falsch zu verhalten. Er wollte, er wäre ein wenig mutiger. „Ich hatte das nicht auf dem Schirm.“  
  
„So gar nicht?“ Sie staunte.  
  
„So gar nicht. So richtig gar nicht.“ Es war befreiend darüber zu reden. Er spürte wie sich seine Anspannung in Luft auflöste. Sie lächelte und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.  
  
„Du bist so viel anständiger als ich je gedacht hätte.“ Das war nett gesagt und er hatte keine so unheimliche Lust seine Persönlichkeit und sein Blender-Dasein auseinandernehmen zu lassen. Viel lieber wollte er sie wieder küssen. Egal was dann passierte. Selbst wenn nichts passierte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss begierig und ihre Hand ließ seine los und legte sich stattdessen auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
  
Eine Weile blieb sie einfach nur da liegen, aber irgendwann drückte sie sich so abrupt gegen ihn, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Rücken auf einem ihrer zahlreichen Kissen landete. Sie legte sich neben ihn – oder besser gesagt halb auf ihn drauf – und ihre Hand wanderte ein bisschen höher, während sie anfing seinen Hals zu küssen. Er war komatös. Er wollte, dass sie ihn berührte, aber er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich wollte.  
  
Das war doch wirklich zum Schreien. Es war alles so verdammt unwirklich, dass er daran zweifelte, ob er wirklich wollte dass Hermine Granger nackt in seinen Armen lag. Wie konnte man an so was zweifeln? Seine Hose wurde ihm langsam aber sicher wirklich zu eng und er leistete keinen Widerstand, als ihre Hände sich erst an seinem Gürtel und dann am Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen machten.  
  
Pansy und er waren nie so weit gegangen. Es war wahrscheinlich daneben diesen Vergleich zu ziehen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Pansy war mehr als drei Jahre seine Freundin gewesen … und Hermine war nicht mal so richtig das. Aber sie waren erwachsen. Sie waren älter. Und die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war anders. Stärker. Brutaler, ehrlich gesagt.  
  
Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als ihre Finger unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts gingen. Es war zu viel. Es war viel zu viel. Ihr Oberkörper drückte sich gegen seinen und sie küsste seinen Mund wieder. Es war schön und er würde es nicht lange aushalten. Aber er versuchte sich nichts daraus zu machen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sie zu warnen, aber sie war ja nicht blöd. Sie wusste ziemlich genau was sie tat und er spürte, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben, als es zu Ende ging.  
  
Plötzlich war ihm nicht mehr ganz wohl zumute. Er fühlte sich unter Druck gesetzt. Musste er ihr nicht irgendwie etwas dafür zurückgeben, dass sie ihn … na ja, dass sie ihn so angefasst hatte? Er war hilflos und hätte es am liebsten gesagt, aber er musste gar nichts sagen. Einen Moment lang hörte sie auf ihn zu küssen, knöpfte ihre Jeans auf und streifte sie ab. Dann legte sie sich neben ihn, küsste ihn und nahm seine Hand.  
  
Na gut, es war ja nicht so, dass er gar keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte eine ziemlich vage Vorstellung davon, was er zu tun hatte. Allerdings stammte sein ganzes Wissen aus fragwürdigen, butterbierseligen Unterhaltungen mit Theodor Nott, Gregory Goyle und ein paar älteren Slytherins. Einer von ihnen hatte damit angegeben, dass er es einer Ravenclaw „so richtig besorgt hatte“ und hatte sich dabei in Details verloren. Das war nicht unbedingt die beste Quelle, aber ihr Kuss wurde fester, als er mit seinen Fingern langsam zwischen ihre Beine tastete und vorsichtig anfing sie zu streicheln. Ihre Oberschenkel umklammerten sein Handgelenk und sie rieb sich sogar ein bisschen daran. Obwohl er gerade erst gekommen war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er schon wieder die Kontrolle verlieren könnte.  
  
Auf einmal – er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell gehen würde, alle hatten immer behauptet, dass es bei Mädchen viel länger dauern würde – küsste sie ihn nicht mehr, sondern vergrub ihre Zähne in seinem Hals und keuchte leise. Sie zitterte und er bekam ein bisschen Angst, bewegte seine Finger aber wie mechanisch weiter. Schließlich entspannte sich ihr ganzer Körper und er zog seine Hand zögerlich zurück.  
  
Er war nicht in der Lage sie anzusehen. Sie drückte einen fast entschuldigenden Kuss auf den Fleck Haut, den sie mit ihren Zähnen malträtiert hatte.  
  
„Und war das jetzt so schlimm?“ Er musste losprusten und sie stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Es war einzigartig, dass mit ihr alles so leicht, albern und atemberaubend ehrlich zugleich sein konnte. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Du bist perfekt.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Es war ja auch wirklich keine Neuigkeit. Die ach so perfekte Miss Granger. So hatte Snape sie immer genannt. Es war nur irgendwie eine Überraschung, dass sie ausgerechnet für ihn perfekt war. So richtig wirklich perfekt._


	17. I got a beauty queen

**XVI - Cheers darlin'**   
**I got a beauty queen**

  
  
  
_Draco wurde zwar das untrügliche Gefühl nicht los, dass Milton und Louise Granger wussten, dass Hermine und er in ihrem Zimmer nicht bloß Scrabble gespielt hatten, aber es war trotzdem nett mit ihnen zusammen zu essen. Sie stellten zwar auch Fragen über Hogwarts, waren seinen Eltern dabei aber kein bisschen ähnlich. Es gab keine Skepsis, keine Fangfragen, nur ehrliches Interesse. Und das war eine erfrischende Abwechslung.  
  
Aber er konnte ja nicht für immer dort sitzen und sich von zwei mittelalten Muggeln betüddeln lassen, denn er wollte nicht riskieren, dass seine eigenen Eltern entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten nach ihm suchen würden. Das war eine Konfrontation, die nicht alle Beteiligten schadenlos überstehen würden. Deshalb war er vernünftig und selbstlos und nahm Abschied von dem kleinen Idyll. Die Beiden wünschten ihm einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und drückten seine Hand sehr fest und sehr lang.   
  
Hermine brachte ihn zur Haustür, obwohl er genauso gut in ihrem Flur apparieren hätte können. Vielleicht ging es manchmal wirklich nur um Formalitäten. „Sie mögen dich.“  
  
„Sie sind nett. So richtig nett. Ist das so ein Muggelding?“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.   
  
„Das ist normal. Weit verbreitet unter normalen Menschen.“ Es war immer zu befürchten gewesen, dass er einfach Pech hatte. Niemand in seiner Familie hatten einen Hang zur Herzlichkeit und seine Freunde waren gelegentlich alle recht unangenehm. Oder zumindest in der Lage sehr unangenehm zu sein. „Ich bin froh, dass du da warst.“  
  
Ihre Eltern könnten einfach aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster gucken und sie sehen, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihn zu küssen. Ihre Nachbarn könnten es auch sehen, oder irgendwelche Spaziergänger, aber das schien ihr egal zu sein. Und ja, irgendwie war es ihm auch egal. Diese Unbeschwertheit würde sich in Hogwarts nicht einstellen und vielleicht auch nirgendwo sonst, aber an diesem letzten Tag des Jahres kam ihm alles so furchtbar leicht vor.  
  
Und er fragte sich nicht, was nächstes Jahr sein würde. Er fragte auch sie nicht, aber was hätte sie denn auch sagen können? Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass selbst die schönsten Sachen urplötzlich kompliziert werden konnten, obwohl sich eigentlich nichts verändert hatte?   
  
Wer hätte schon mit Astoria Greengrass rechnen können?_  
  
  
„Sie scheint nett zu sein.“ Draco war in seinen Erinnerungen versunken und war schockiert, als er sich im Haus der Grangers wiederfand. Hermines Eltern waren nicht hier, Hermine war nicht mehr achtzehn und sie waren eigentlich nicht alleine. In diesem Moment dann aber doch. „Sie und Ron sind oben. Er wollte ihr unbedingt sein Autogramm der gesamten Besetzung der Chudley Cannons von 1988 zeigen.“ Quidditch war Thema gewesen? Die Quidditchsaison 1988? Sein Kopf drehte sich und er klammerte sich unwillkürlich an der Tischkante fest. Er wollte etwas zu trinken. Etwas Härteres als diesen unseligen Jasmintee.   
  
„Ja, sie ist toll.“ Sein Mund war ganz trocken und aus Verzweiflung griff er nach seiner Tasse, die leer war. Routiniert reichte sie ihm die Kanne und er goss mit zittrigen Händen etwas nach. Der Tee dampfte immer noch und war zu heiß, um ihn gleich zu trinken. Er räusperte sich und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie lächelte, sah aber nicht unbedingt glücklich aus.   
  
„Ron ist hin und weg … er hat den ganzen Morgen über Daphne Greengrass gelästert und sich selbst mit schlimmen Anekdoten von ihr überboten. Und jetzt ist er ganz angetan.“ Sie schmunzelte. „Warum hast du nie von ihr erzählt?“  
  
„Wir haben uns länger nicht mehr unterhalten.“ Sie seufzte. Schon wieder.  
  
„Also war sie nicht der Grund?“  
  
„Der Grund wofür?“ Wenn sie es schon so genau wissen wollte, dann sollte sie sich auch trauen und danach fragen. Er würde ihr ganz sicher nicht die Drecksarbeit abnehmen. Dieses blöde Beisammensein war ihre Idee gewesen. Na gut, seine, aber er hatte es doch nicht ernst gemeint. Unbarmherzig sah er sie an und sie spannte sich an. Diplomatie war nicht seins. Das sollte sie wissen.  
  
„Seit wann seid ihr zusammen?“ Klar. Bohren konnte sie gut. Wenn er Astorias Konversationsfähigkeiten nicht überschätzte, dann würde sie Weasley problemlos eine Viertelstunde festnageln und sein Sammlerherz erwärmen.   
  
„Seit dem 14. Januar 2003.“ Ja, das wusste er auswendig. Damals hatte er sich nicht direkt eingestanden, dass er sich an Astoria Greengrass gebunden hatte, aber im Nachhinein war es ihm kristallklar. Das Ende hatte ein Datum. Hermine schluckte hörbar laut und er sah, dass ihre Augen gleichzeitig schimmerten und funkelten. Es überraschte ihn gar nicht, dass sie sauer war, aber es wunderte ihn, dass sie es so offen zeigte.  
  
„Und du sagst trotzdem, dass es nicht wegen ihr gewesen ist.“  
  
„Sollen wir das jetzt wirklich aufwärmen?“ Sie blieb stumm. „Du bist verheiratet. Du hast ein Haus. Du hast den Job, den du immer wolltest. Kannst du nicht verdammt nochmal einfach glücklich damit sein, dass du alles hast?“ Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm in Sachen Selbstmitleid Konkurrenz machte.   
  
„Ich bin glücklich!“ Ihre Hände hatten sich auch in die Tischdecke gekrallt. Sie waren sich immer noch so grässlich ähnlich. „Es geht hier ganz allein ums Prinzip.“   
  
„Also heulst du aus Prinzip?“ Er wusste nicht, ob der Zorn ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb oder ob sie einen ehrlichen Verlust bedauerte, den sie mehr als zwei Jahre lang gepflegt ignoriert hatte.  
  
„Du bist so ein Scheusal. Wieso konntest du nicht einfach wegbleiben? Wieso kommst du immer wieder zurück, um mich zu quälen? Du behauptest, ich hätte alles und vielleicht stimmt das ja, aber ich hab auch immer noch dich! Du tauchst auf meiner Hochzeit auf, du rufst bei mir an und du provozierst mich, damit ich dich einlade und das alles nur, um mir wehzutun?“ Sie konnte nicht schreien, denn man hätte sie im ersten Stock gehört, aber in gewisser Weise war dieses Zischen, dieses hochheilige Flüstern viel viel schlimmer als jede noch so gellende Oktave, die sie hätte zustande bringen können.   
  
„Du standest genauso unangemeldet vor meiner Wohnung! Wenn du also behaupten willst, dass ich alleine dich belästige, dann bist du nichts anderes als verblendet, Granger!“ Sie waren schon immer gut darin gewesen kein gutes Haar aneinander zu lassen. Manches verlernte man einfach nicht. Streiten gehörte dazu.  
  
„Ich wäre wirklich zu gerne fertig mit dir, Draco, aber du lässt mich einfach nicht! Du erinnerst mich immer wieder daran, dass du existierst und ich sehe immer mehr von deinen Lügen.“  
  
„Ich hab dich nie angelogen.“  
  
„Oh doch! Du hast behauptet, dass es an uns liegt. Du hast behauptet, dass es nicht funktionieren kann und dass du ein Leben willst, in dem es keine Geheimnisse gibt. Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich und dann bist du einfach verschwunden. Wenigstens dachte ich das. Anscheinend bist du ja bloß froh gewesen mich los zu sein und endlich zu deinem wohlverdienten reinblütigen Blondchen zu kommen!“ Hatte er sie an besagtem 14. Januar in ihrer alten Wohnung aufgesucht und es beendet? Und war er danach zu Astoria gegangen? Ja, möglicherweise war es genauso gewesen. Möglicherweise war er so ein Mistkerl.   
  
„Ich dachte, du findest sie nett.“ Die Tischdecke litt weiter.  
  
„Ja, und? Vielleicht ist sie der netteste Mensch der Welt, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du zu feige warst, um zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mit mir Schluss zu machen.“  
  
„Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, es hätte einen richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür gegeben?“ Es wäre an jedem Tag, in jeder Minute seines Lebens schrecklich gewesen. Das Datum war beliebig. Austauschbar. Aber sie tat so als ginge es nur darum.  
  
„Ja. Oder willst du so tun, als wäre Astoria von jetzt auf gleich aufgetaucht, kaum dass du mich losgeworden bist? Solche Zufälle gibt es nicht und ich bin keine Idiotin, auch wenn ich ganze Jahre an dich verschwendet habe.“ Eine Treppenstufe knarrte.  
  
„Du bist hysterisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich so präsentieren willst.“ Am liebsten hätte sie ihn einfach umgebracht, das war eindeutig. Statt ihm den Hals umzudrehen, stand sie auf und ließ die Tischdecke los, deren dicker Stoff sich verformt hatte.   
  
„Entschuldige mich, ich muss ins Badezimmer.“ Keine zehn Sekunden hatte sie ihn mit dem geräumten Schlachtfeld zurückgelassen, da kamen auch schon Astoria und Weasley zurück, die sich anscheinend prächtig verstanden. Astoria bekam manchmal Grübchen wenn sie lachte, komischerweise nicht immer, und Weasleys Augen leuchteten förmlich.  
  
Als Astoria zu einem Bücherregal schlenderte, in dem gerahmte Hochzeitsfotos standen, sah Ronald Weasley ihn unbefangen an. „Du hast echt Glück mit ihr, Malfoy.“  
  
Glück. Pech. Himmel. Hölle. Aufstieg. Untergang. Von allem ein bisschen.


	18. To sit not very far from me

**XVII - To sit not very far from me**

  
  
  
_Seine Eltern hatten ihn mit leeren Gesichtern und ohne Fragen zurückerwartet. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass er das Haus verlassen hatte, aber sie wollten nicht wissen, wo er gewesen war. Vielleicht ahnten sie es, vielleicht kümmerte es sie auch einfach nicht.  
  
„Wir sind bei den Zabinis eingeladen. Wir wollen um sieben Uhr aufbrechen. Bitte sei bis dahin fertig.“ Seine Mutter sah ihn nicht einmal an, während sie mit ihm sprach. Sie bestickte einen Kissenbezug. Von Hand. Sein Vater las in einer veralteten Tageszeitung und löste das Kreuzworträtsel. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm.   
  
„Seit wann sind wir eingeladen?“ Das war ihm neu. Und der Temperaturwechsel bekam ihm gar nicht. Die Wärme und Gemütlichkeit der Grangers hallte nach und er fror.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr wann genau die Einladung kam. Vor drei Wochen, oder vor vier? Lucius, weißt du es noch?“ Sein Vater verneinte mit einem Brummen und nun sah seine Mutter doch von ihrem kleinen Kunstwerk auf. „Wir waren doch immer bei Elizabeth.“  
  
„Letztes Jahr nicht.“  
  
„Heute sind wir jedenfalls bei ihnen. Es wird keine große Veranstaltung, aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du vorzeigbar aussiehst. Ich habe dir ein Hemd herausgelegt, das du mal wieder tragen könntest.“ Sie musterte ihn. „Du hast auch noch genug Zeit für ein Bad.“ Das war ihre Art ihm zu sagen, dass sie etwas wusste. Er wollte nicht wissen wie viel und er wollte nicht wissen woher – am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn er nicht so hellhörig gewesen wäre und ihren leisen Vorwurf überhört hätte.  
  
„Soll ich eine Krawatte tragen? Oder kann ich einen Pullover anziehen. Mir ist kalt.“  
  
„Dann solltest du einen Pullover tragen, Liebling.“_  
  
  
„Warum hast du so darauf gedrängt, dass wir zum Abendessen verabredet sind? Ich wäre gerne noch geblieben.“ Astoria hatte ihn ungefähr dreißig Sekunden in Frieden gelassen. Sie waren um eine Ecke gebogen, liefen neben den Grünanlagen her und in der Ferne konnte er den Pavillon erkennen. „Hör auf mich zu ignorieren.“  
  
„Es war einfach sehr unangenehm. Und der Tee war mies.“  
  
„Vielleicht hat dir nur der Schuss darin gefehlt?“ Sie rempelte ihn mit Schwung an und ihr Hüftknochen krachte gegen seinen. Er stolperte nach links und sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Was war los mit dir? Es lief doch gut. Weasley ist ja mal superumgänglich gewesen und sie hat immerhin nicht raushängen lassen, dass sie mich hasst.“  
  
„Sie hasst dich nicht.“  
  
„Klar hasst sie mich. Ich würde mich auch hassen, wenn ich sie wäre.“ Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie leise kicherte und sich triumphierend die Nägel feilte, während sie das sagte. Aber sie liefen. Setzten einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Astoria war nicht so stumpf, dass ihr die gereizte Stimmung entgangen wäre, aber sie hatte andere Prioritäten. Ein Abendessen wäre ihr wichtiger gewesen als das bisschen gekränkte Eitelkeit. Das bisschen Weltschmerz.  
  
„Du redest Schwachsinn.“  
  
„Tu ich gar nicht. Ich meine, was bin ich denn für sie? Ein dummes, kleines Mädchen, das bei ihrem Ex-Freund lebt und sich von ihm durchfüttern lässt. Wahrscheinlich hält sie mich für eine verzogene Göre und sonst nichts. Eine billigere, blondere, jüngere Variante von Pansy Parkinson.“ War sie denn nicht genau das? Nein. War sie nicht. Pansy war zwar oberflächlich gewesen und hatte eine Menge Wert auf ihr Äußeres gelegt, aber sie hatte auch vorschnell geurteilt und Kleinigkeiten persönlich genommen. Sie war nie so hart gewesen wie Astoria. Nicht so teuflisch. „Hey, willst du mir denn gar nicht widersprechen?“  
  
„Pansy ist nichts verglichen mit dir und das weißt du selber.“  
  
„Und ich bin wiederrum nichts verglichen mit Hermine oder was? Mein Gott, ich versteh nicht, was du an ihr findest. Ja okay, sie ist ganz hübsch. Ihre Haare sind nicht so buschig, wie alle immer behauptet haben und sie hat tolle Augenbrauen! So gerade und weich sehen die aus. Aber sonst? Wahrscheinlich ist sie wirklich hochintelligent, aber besonders interessant ist sie nicht gerade. Sie hat ja eigentlich kaum was erzählt. Hat sie früher mehr geredet? Oder hat sie irgendwas an sich, was ich nicht sehen kann? Ist sie irgendwie sexy, wenn man auf Frauen steht?“ Es war keine Worthülsen, sondern verbale Geschwüre. Jede ihrer Silben würgte ihn und am liebsten würde er seine Hände um ihren Hals legen und ihr Gefasel ersticken. „Jetzt guck nicht so, als wolltest du mich umbringen. Meine Idee war das hier nicht. Und ich versteh nicht, wieso du dich so anstellst. Ist doch gar nix passiert.“  
  
„Sie hat mir unterstellt, dass ich sie betrogen habe.“  
  
„Ja, und? Bist du das nicht mehr gewöhnt, oder was?“  
  
„Das hat sie noch nie getan.“ Und das war ihm wichtiger gewesen, als er zugeben wollte. Es war ihm immer wie ein Beweis dafür vorgekommen, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen immer noch heil war. Dass sie sich im Zweifelsfall immer noch irgendwie aufeinander verlassen konnten.   
  
„Oh.“ Immerhin schien Astoria zu begreifen, warum es ein Tiefschlag gewesen war und warum er nach ihrem Geplänkel mit Weasley nicht scharf darauf gewesen war, an dem Tisch Wurzeln zu schlagen. Hermine war nach fünf Minuten zurückgekommen und hatte nicht einmal verstimmt gewirkt, doch ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie auf ihren Händen gesessen und beim Sprechen überwiegend Weasley angesehen hatte. „Habt ihr euch also wirklich im Guten getrennt?“  
  
„Man kann sich nicht im Guten trennen und man kann sich nicht trennen, wenn man nie zusammen war.“ Das war Wortklauberei, ja, aber gerade kam ihm jedes Wort unendlich wichtig vor. Niemandem hatte er Hermine gegenüber je als seine Freundin bezeichnet, aber trotzdem war es immer klar gewesen, dass sie zusammengehörten. Nur sie beide und keiner sonst. Daran hatte er nicht gezweifelt. Und sie noch weniger. „Es ist okay gewesen. Einfach nur okay. Das weißt du doch.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich weiß. Ich kannte dich damals noch nicht so gut. Ich hab nie gewusst, ob du mir etwas vorgespielt hast oder ob es dir wirklich nicht so schlecht ging. Du hast nie geweint oder so. Ich dachte immer, wenn es wirklich wehtut, dann weint man auch. Oder schreit. Aber du warst total ruhig. Das war ein bisschen gruselig.“  
  
„Gruselig ist ein gutes Wort. Ich hab mich gruselig gefühlt. Und jetzt will ich einfach nur nach Hause. Ich will keinen Tee und ich will keine Freundschaften pflegen. Lass uns einfach gehen. Wir bestellen Pizza, trinken Dosenbier und lesen uns gegenseitig laut Horoskope vor – ja?“ Ihre Hand war warm und tröstlich, als sie seine umfasste und er fühlte sich wirklich ein bisschen besser. Sie drückte seine Finger zusammen.  
  
„Wir lassen das Dosenbier weg. Sonst wirst du mir wieder gruselig. Okay?“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
  
 _Pansy zu sehen war gruseliger als erwartet. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass der kleine Kreis von Mrs. Zabini die Parkinsons miteinschließen würde. Trotzdem kam er sich seelisch unbewaffnet vor, als er den Salon der Zabinis mit seinen Eltern betrat und Pansy sah, die sich mit Blaise unterhielt.  
  
Um eine unangenehme Konfrontation zu vermeiden und ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, seine Anwesenheit ebenfalls aus der Ferne zu registrieren, hielt er sich vorerst an seine irritierte Mutter. Sein Vater war ohne Umschweife zu Theodor Notts Eltern gegangen, deren Ruf ebenso ruiniert war wie sein eigener. Elizabeth Zabini kam auf ihn und seine Mutter zu und drückte sie beide herzlich. Draco fand es immer komisch von Erwachsenen umarmt zu werden, aber Blaise Mutter war irgendwie so … so übertrieben herzlich. Er könnte nicht damit leben, wenn seine eigene Mutter ihn auf den Mund küssen würde, aber Blaise schien es nichts auszumachen.  
  
Ohne Ankündigung nahm seine Mutter ihn bei Seite und ließ nicht zu, dass er sich zu ihr und den anderen Müttern setzte. „Hast du dich mit Blaise gestritten?“  
  
„Was? Nein. Hab ich nicht.“  
  
„Mit Theodor?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist mit Pansy? Habt ihr euch nicht ausgesprochen?“ Das war die lockere Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er gab auf und schüttelte den Kopf nochmal. Seine Mutter tätschelte seinen Arm. „Dann wird es höchste Zeit.“ War das noch aufmunternd oder schon antreibend? Er wusste es nicht. Mit einem unguten Gefühl versuchte er so lässig wie möglich zu seinen Altersgenossen herüberzugehen und strengte sich an nicht an Hermine zu denken.  
  
Er gab ein „Hey“ in die Runde und bekam ein dreifaches „Hey“ zurück. Pansy überraschte ihn positiv. Sie lächelte verhalten und tat so, als würden sie einander nur flüchtig kennen. Was ja irgendwo auch stimmte. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wer dieses Mädchen war. Er wusste nicht, was sie in den letzten Monaten getan hatte und ob sie vielleicht nicht sogar längst einen neuen Freund hatte. Hatte sie. Das stellte sich bereits nach wenigen Minuten heraus. Irgendein älterer Typ, den sie bei ihrem Job bei Madam Malkin kennengelernt hatte und der für Gringotts arbeitete. Andrew Irgendetwas aus Ravenclaw. Ein ziemlicher Niemand, aber Draco war froh, dass er existierte, denn andernfalls hätte Pansy sich vielleicht weniger gut gehalten, als Theo ihn bösartig wie er war darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sein Hals Bissspuren aufwies.  
  
Es war Blaise wirklich hoch anzurechnen, dass er Pansy in die Küche entführte, um ihnen Elfenwein zu holen, denn ein kleines Verhör würde es so oder so geben. Theo hatte sich bisher ziemlich zurückgehalten und Draco hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben nicht so zu wirken, als würde er sich mit irgendjemandem regelmäßig treffen. Es wäre ihm lieber, wenn Theo denken würde, dass er ab und zu mit irgendeinem Mädchen knutschte, das ihm nichts bedeutete. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn Hermine Granger ihm nichts bedeuten würde, aber von diesem Gedanken hatte er sich längst verabschiedet.  
  
„Und? Wer ist sie? Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, deine Mutter hat sich eine besonders kratzbürstige, aber anschmiegsame Katze zugelegt.“ Theo grinste und er merkte, wie er sich verspannte. Der Sessel war bequem, aber nicht bequem genug.   
  
„Ist echt nicht wichtig.“  
  
„Echt nicht wichtig? Ist das ein neues Codewort dafür, dass es mich nix angeht wen du beglückst?“ Manchmal war Theo wirklich verständnisvoll. Meistens dann, wenn er glaubte, sarkastisch zu sein. Das war das bedauerliche. „Oder hat die Beglückte etwa keinen Namen?“  
  
„Frag ich dich mit wem du dich rumtreibst?“  
  
„Nein, tust du nicht, aber ich würd‘s dir sagen. Du weißt doch wie das ist, wer Geheimnisse hat, macht sich interessant.“ Ja. Er wusste wie das war. Deswegen war es so toll gewesen mit Pansy zusammen zu sein. Es hatte einfach niemanden interessiert. Gelegentlich mal Daphne, aber eigentlich auch nur dann, wenn sie eine Krise witterte.  
  
„Oder ist es letzten Endes doch Blaise?“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Na, er rührt doch keine an. Kann ja sein, dass das ansteckend ist … ihr wärt ja auch ein hübsches Paar.“ Theo lachte dreckig und er wünschte sich, dass er eine Darmgrippe vorgetäuscht hätte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, ob er sich Pansy nicht doch zurückwünschte. In ihrer Gegenwart würde sich Theo vielleicht ein bisschen zügeln. Weil sie ein Mädchen war. So viel Traditionsbewusstsein war drin. Aber Blaise und Pansy blieben vorerst verschwunden und Theo war ungebremst. „Du kannst es leugnen, aber es würde Sinn ergeben. Auch wenn es dann wirklich sehr einseitig wäre … immerhin ist sein Hälschen unbeschädigt.“ Als er zuletzt nach dem Baden in den Spiegel geguckt hatte, war nichts zu sehen gewesen. Ein paar rosa Flecken, die er auf das heiße Wasser geschoben hatte.  
  
„Ich bin nicht schwul, Theo.“ Für Blaise würde er in diesem Punkt zwar seine Hand nicht ins Feuer legen, aber vielleicht wäre es ja gar nicht so schlecht in Flammen zu stehen. Dann würde er zu Asche zerfallen und nichts und niemand mehr könnte Spekulationen über sein Liebesleben anstellen._


	19. I die when he comes around

**XVIII - I die when he comes around**

  
  
  
_Sein letztes Schuljahr ging in einem Rutsch zu Ende. Die Zeit verflog und ehe er sich versah, standen seine Abschlussprüfungen bevor und er war fast ein Jahr mit Hermine zusammen. Und irgendwie doch nicht. Sie lernte unermesslich viel und sie verbrachten sehr wenig Zeit miteinander, denn die Bibliothek war nicht länger ein Ort, an dem man ungestört sein konnte, aber zugleich der Ort, den Hermine stundenlang aufsuchte. Höchstens einmal in der Woche gelang es ihnen sich zu sehen und ihre Treffen waren immer flüchtig. Die Situation am Silvestermorgen blieb eine Ausnahme und er wagte es nicht, sie darauf anzusprechen. Sie war gestresst und er bekam zu spüren, dass sehr viel von ihrer Laune abhing. Eigentlich alles.  
  
Wenn sie unruhig war, dann ließ sie es kaum zu, dass zwischen ihnen ein bisschen Frieden zustande kam. Er konnte sie nicht aufmuntern oder ablenken, wenn sie es nicht wollte und er stellte sich immer wieder die Frage, wie zufällig der Anfang ihrer Sommerromanze wirklich gewesen war. Er hatte es immer auf seine Kopflosigkeit geschoben, aber vielleicht war das einer seiner Irrtümer. Vielleicht funktionierte die ganze Welt nach ihren unsichtbaren Berechnungen. Ihre Beziehung oder auch Nicht-Beziehung funktionierte jedenfalls genau so.  
  
Aber war er unglücklich damit? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es war tröstlich, dass nicht alles an ihm hing. Er hatte keine Macht und das war in gewisser Weise eine Erleichterung. Und wie konnte er sich darüber beklagen, dass er nicht mit Hermine Granger schlief? Es war schließlich nicht selbstverständlich, sondern utopisch. Draco war also ein Geheimnisträger mit einem von Utopien verseuchten Herzen – und kam wunderbar damit zurecht. Sein einziges echtes Problem war seine Unfähigkeit einen Patronus zu erzeugen - und Blaise Zabini.  
  
Blaise wurde – und es stand ihm gar nicht – sentimental. Nein. Das war übertrieben. Aber er nahm Anteil und gedachte Dracos Zukunft. Immer mal wieder. Nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel des Jahres – eine halbherzige Niederlage gegen die Hufflepuffs, die auch nichts mehr daran änderte, dass der Pokal dieses Jahr definitiv an die Ravenclaws ging – saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum beisammen, tranken Butterbier und sahen Theodor dabei zu wie er versuchte mit Daphne Greengrass ins Gespräch zu kommen. Daphne hatte ihn acht Jahre lang nicht besonders beachtet und dafür, dass die beiden einander ihr halbes Leben kannten, schienen sie bemerkenswert wenig warm miteinander geworden zu sein. Theo blamierte sich ein bisschen, Daphne wurde nervös und es war ein hübsches Schauspiel.  
  
Und eigentlich war alles gut. Wenn Blaise nichts gesagt hätte.  
  
„Wie geht´s eigentlich mit dir und deiner besonderen Freundin nach Hogwarts weiter? Wird das was?“ Das war erschreckend unverblümt für Blaise Verhältnisse. Sie hatten so lange darüber geschwiegen, dass Draco fast vergessen hatte, dass er es wusste. Er vergaß es wirklich gerne und dementsprechend erwischte ihn diese schicksalsträchtige Frage kalt. Er konnte nicht direkt antworten. „Oder eher nicht?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Also ist das nichts Ernstes?“ Interessierte Blaise sich vielleicht nur so plötzlich für seine Beziehung, weil er selbst ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen hatte? Vielleicht auch auf eine Gryffindor? Ginny Weasley zu guter Letzt? Oder war er auf der falschen Fährte und Theo lag richtig? War Blaise schwul und wollte sich nur erst ein wenig warmreden, ehe er sich dazu äußerte? Oder war er bloß neugierig?  
  
„Doch, irgendwie schon. Es ist nur … es ist alles nicht so einfach.“ Jedes Wort tat weh und sein Butterbier war leer. Würde Theo seins vermissen, wenn er sich von Daphne loseisen konnte? Sicher nicht. „Müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?“  
  
„Nein. Müssen wir nicht.“  
  
„Wieso fragst du auf einmal eigentlich danach? Ich dachte, es kümmert dich nicht. Hast immerhin nie so richtig was dazu gesagt.“ Er beschloss, dass es eine Steilvorlage brauchte. „Sonst sind Mädchen dir doch auch egal.“ Blaise Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend ein kleines Stück.  
  
„Wer sagt das?“  
  
„Na ja, niemand. Aber ich hab dich noch nie von irgendeiner reden hören.“ Es war ausgesprochen ärgerlich, dass Blaise sich von diesem nicht sehr subtilen Kommentar nicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ. Und falls doch, dann sah man es ihm nicht an. Er blieb ganz gelassen und auf einmal konnte Draco sich nicht vorstellen, dass er schwul sein sollte.   
  
„Ja, und?“  
  
„Ja, nix. Scheint nur so, als wären dir Mädchen egal.“  
  
„Mir sind die Mädchen, die ich kenne, egal.“  
  
„Aha.“ Draco wusste instinktiv, dass Blaise nicht mehr dazu sagen würde und deshalb machte er ihn lieber darauf aufmerksam, dass Theo versucht hatte seine Hand auf Daphnes Hüfte zu legen und sie spekulierten, ob Daphne es länger als zehn Sekunden zulassen würde oder nicht._  
  
  
Die Tage nach dem Besuch bei Hermine waren Fließbandtage. Er ging zur Arbeit, kam nach Hause, sprach mit Astoria über Nichtigkeiten, las schlechte Romane und trank immer nur dann, wenn sie es nicht mitbekam, weil sie badete, spazieren ging oder schlief. Es war nicht schön, aber es war erträglich. Die Realität war nicht immer spannend, manchmal war das Leben langweilig und eintönig. Manchmal war alles stumpf. Sogar ein Abend mit Goyle und ein Sommerfest in der Zentralbibliothek fügten sich in die graue Masse mit ein. Er hatte eine Julidepression, die sich in den August ziehen wollte und dann abrupt gestoppt wurde. Von einem dämlichen Brief. Von seiner Mutter.  
  
Astoria überreichte ihm den schlichten Umschlag an einem Dienstagmorgen. Es war nicht einmal acht Uhr und die Luft war schon stickig. Er hatte alle Fenster aufgerissen und schwitzte sein frisches Hemd trotzdem voll. Die kurzen, unpersönlichen Zeilen sorgten nicht dafür, dass er sich besser fühlte. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“  
  
„Nein. Aber ich habe vergessen, dass meine Mutter am Samstag ihren 50. Geburtstag feiert. Und weil sie mein Verdrängungstalent kennt, hat sie mir eine förmliche Einladung geschickt. Also uns.“   
  
Ihm war schwindelig.  
  
„Hast du kein Geschenk?“ Er schenkte seiner Mutter schon lange nichts mehr - abgesehen von seiner Anwesenheit und einem mit Gewissensbissen gekauften Strauß Blumen, der immer etwas zu protzig ausfiel, um geschmackvoll zu sein. „Oder keine Lust?“  
  
„Ich hab vergessen, dass sie eine richtige Feier ausrichten wollte.“ Und es bereitete ihm jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen. Astoria hingegen strahlte. Er konnte nicht einmal so tun, als würde er sich darauf freuen unter Menschen zu kommen und ehe er sich versah, war sie aufgestanden, um den Tisch gelaufen und hatte von hinten ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. Sie drückte einen weichen, viel zu warmen Kuss auf seinen Hals.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um eine Kleinigkeit für deine Mutter. Oder eine große Kleinigkeit, die ihr Herz erobert. Mal gucken. Und ich werde mich herausputzen und dich vor allen beschützen, die Smalltalk mit dir halten wollen. Außer vor Loony Lovegood. Falls sie kommt, wird sowieso niemand danach fragen was du aus deinem Leben machen willst und dein wievieltes Glas Wein es ist.“ Ihre Lippen schmiegten sich wieder an seine Haut und ihr Mund klebte. Auf ihrem Teller lag ein halb aufgegessenes Marmeladenbrot. „Kannst du nicht mal eine Sekunde vergessen, dass du ein Griesgram bist und dich freuen? Es ist immerhin keine Hochzeit.“  
  
„Warum bist du eigentlich so motiviert?“ Das war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel. Wenn sie Menschen doch so mochte, warum hing sie dann ständig in seiner Wohnung herum? Warum suchte sie sich keinen Job oder arbeitete ehrenamtlich in einem Kinderheim oder so. Wenn Menschen doch so toll für sie waren.   
  
„Partys sind spannend. Selbst Partys, die von 50-jährigen Frauen ausgerichtet werden, die mich nicht mögen. Und es wird bestimmt unsagbar schick. Ich bin nicht ständig irgendwo eingeladen. Außerdem ich bin nicht so undankbar wie du. Schnittchen, Sekt, plaudernde Menschen – ich find das schön. Abgesehen davon… wann bekomme ich schon mal die Gelegenheit mich in einem Raum mit Blaise, Pansy und Theo aufzuhalten?“  
  
„Wann immer du willst, bekommst du diese Gelegenheit.“ Das war gelogen. Anfangs hatte er immer mal wieder versucht sich mit seinen alten Freunden zu treffen und Astoria mitzunehmen, aber es wollte nicht so richtig funktionieren. Seine Freunde veränderten sich und er ja auch, aber irgendwie brachte sie das nicht näher zusammen.   
  
Mit Pansy war es so oder so nie wieder richtig nett geworden, weshalb er gerne darauf verzichtete sie alleine zu sehen. Blaise war … na ja … mit Blaise war es unausgewogen. Draco wusste quasi nichts über ihn, kannte nicht mal ansatzweise so etwas wie ein Geheimnis von Blaise, musste aber damit leben, dass Blaise so ungefähr alles über ihn wusste, was keiner wissen sollte. Der Kontakt war belastend und als er erst einmal aufgehört hatte sich regelmäßig bei Blaise zu melden, war ihm aufgefallen, dass Blaise dasselbe tat. Aus anderen Gründen oder weil er keiner war, der sich aufdrängte. Was auch immer. Und Theo … na ja, Theo und er waren nie so richtig befreundet gewesen, sie hatten nur mit denselben Leuten zu tun gehabt.   
  
Der Einzige, der so ein bisschen übrig geblieben war, war Goyle. Und Goyle mochte Astoria sogar leiden, war allerdings immer ein bisschen eingeschüchtert seit sie dabei war. Als er seine aktuelle Freundin kennengelernt hatte, hatte sich diese Schüchternheit gelegt und einige Monate lang hatten sie sich recht oft gesehen, doch dann hatte Goyle besagte Freundin – Cynthia – mal mitgebracht und Cynthia, die keine ausgenommene Schönheit war, hatte eine spontane Antipathie Astoria gegenüber entwickelt und Goyle verboten sich weiterhin mit Draco zu treffen, wenn sie dabei war. Das war nervig und kompliziert und hatte dazu geführt, dass Draco und Goyle sich seltener sahen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Cynthia bald abgesägt werden würde, aber Goyle war sehr gutmütig, also konnte das gut und gerne noch ein oder zwei Jahre dauern.   
  
„Oder meinst du, deine Mutter hat nur Erwachsene eingeladen?“  
  
„Meine Mutter ist traditionell. Sie schickt Einladungen an ganze Familien.“ Und an ihre eigene Familie.  
  
„An meine nicht.“ Sie sagte das nicht, weil sie irgendetwas Bestimmtes hören wollte. Sie sagte es einfach nur so. Weil es stimmte. „Soll ich dir ein neues Hemd holen?“ Ihre Gesichtscreme hatte Flecken an seiner Schulter hinterlassen. Das vervollständigte nur den Gesamteindruck, den seine Kollegen bereits von ihm und seinen immer leicht nach Parfüm riechenden Kleidungsstücken hatten. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er seine Wäsche nicht selber machte.  
  
„Lass nur. Heute ist es egal.“  
  
„Heute ist alles egal?“  
  
„Na, so nun auch nicht.“  
  
„Kommst du nach der Arbeit nach Hause …?“  
  
„Oder was?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nie so genau was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Du guckst schon wieder so als könntest du was Dummes machen. Telefone benutzen, Glasscherben auf Enten werfen oder Fremde mit deinen Problemen belästigen.“ Ein Abschiedskuss landete in seinem Mundwinkel. „Belästige einfach mich, Draco. Das ist immer noch das Beste.“  
  
Er war drauf und dann ihr Recht zu geben, sie an sich zu ziehen, sich in ihrer Leichtfertigkeit zu vergraben und sich bei der Arbeit einfach krank zu melden, da klingelte es an der Tür. Persönliche Besuche waren prinzipiell unschön. Morgendliche Besuche aber ganz besonders. Er hoffte inständig, dass es der Briefträger war, der ihm irgendetwas für seine Nachbarn aufs Auge drücken wollte.   
  
Astoria blieb einige Schritte hinter ihm zurück, sah aber im selben Moment wie er das unschlüssige Gesicht von Ronald Weasley. „Morgen.“ Wenigstens war er nicht übertrieben herzlich.   
  
„Morgen.“  
  
„Ich wollte nur eben was vorbeibringen.“ Er sah an Draco vorbei in Astorias Richtung. „Du hast glaub ich einen Ohrring bei uns verloren. Hermine hat ihn gestern beim Staubsaugen gefunden und meinte, so was trägt sie nicht.“ Er hielt einen rosafarbenen Klunker in die Höhe, den Hermine in diesem Leben nicht mal mit spitzen Fingern anfassen würde. Gehörten die wirklich Astoria? Hatte sie an dem Tag Ohrringe getragen? Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Ehe er eine Antwort geben konnte, schob Astoria sich in dem schmalen Flur an ihm vorbei und nahm den Schmuck an sich.   
  
„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte ihn verkrost. Vielen Dank, dass du extra vorbei gekommen bist!“ Ein wenig verunsichert lächelte Ronald Weasley für eine Millisekunde. Dann fasste er sich und versteckte seine Freude. Warum auch immer. Vielleicht fand er es unangebracht Astoria bezaubernd zu finden. Aber das war es nicht. Das ging jedem so, der sich vom ersten Eindruck nicht abschrecken ließ und nichts gegen permanente Übertreibungen hatte.   
  
„Kein Problem. Lag eh auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse.“ Aus der Ferne hörte man ein Hupen, das Draco nicht auf sich bezog, das Weasley aber alarmierte. „Ja, ich sollte dann auch lieber los. Ich steh in eurer Auffahrt und scheinbar hat euer Nachbarsmuggel gerade keine Geduld. Tschüss dann.“   
  
Ronald Weasley fuhr Auto? Und stand im Parkverbot? Das alles irritierte ihn mehr als Astorias selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, das ihn erwischte, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Versonnen betrachtete sie den Ohrring in ihrer Hand. Er funkelte selbst in dem unzureichend beleuchteten Flur.  
  
„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht.“  
  
„Wozu sollte ich das machen?“  
  
Das wäre seine zweite Frage gewesen.  
  
„Was weiß ich. Höhere Ziele oder so.“  
  
Ungerührt nickte sie in Richtung der Uhr.  
  
„Bist du nicht zu spät?“  
  
Doch. War er. Aber das war ja irgendwie sein Stil.


	20. To take you home

**XIX - To take you home**

  
  
  
_Hermines Zimmer war ihm mittlerweile vertrauter als sein eigenes. Permanent rechnete er damit, dass sie sich darüber beschweren würde, dass er ständig da war. Oder ihre Eltern. Aber niemand schien von seiner Anwesenheit genervt zu sein und das war berauschend. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er sich tagelang mit Hermine Granger unterhalten könnte, aber er konnte es. Sie konnten über Nichtigkeiten reden oder über Dinge, die man sonst einfach mit sich selbst ausmachte. Sie lasen mitunter sogar zusammen Zeitung. Ihre Eltern waren liberal. Sie behandelten Draco wie einen Freund der Familie, sie stellten keine peinlichen Fragen und sie verlangten nicht, dass Hermines Zimmertür offen blieb. Es war eine andere Welt. Eine perfekte, sommerliche Post-Hogwarts Welt. Und es brauchte nicht viel, um diese Welt untergehen zu lassen.  
  
Es brauchte genau genommen nur eine einzige, kleine Nachfrage. Das war Draco voll bewusst, aber Hermine schien die Realität zu unterschätzen. Oder sie dachte ganz einfach, sie beide wären stärker als das. Waren sie aber nicht. Auch wenn es ihm so vorkam, wenn er auf ihrem Bett saß und sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß hatte und sie das teuflisch schwere Kreuzworträtsel des „Tagespropheten“ lösten.  
  
„Ist dein Zimmer eigentlich größer als meins?“ Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Hand lag müde auf ihrem Bauch. Sie war entspannt. Oder tat so.  
  
„Bisschen.“ Hatte es überhaupt einen Sinn die Konfrontation zu verzögern? „Wieso fragst du das jetzt?“  
  
„Ich bin nur neugierig. Ich meine, wir sind immer bei mir … und das ist okay.“  
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Kein Aber.“ Er kannte sie viel zu gut.  
  
„Aber?“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie freute sich, dass er sie viel zu gut kannte. Sie freute sich wirklich und ihn machte es auch nicht gleich unglücklich. Er nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger und wickelte sie schließlich um seinen Zeigefinger. Es war beruhigend, fast meditativ.  
  
„Ich frag mich nur, ob es wirklich so unmöglich wäre, wenn ich ausnahmsweise mal dich besuchen würde.“  
  
„Also faktisch unmöglich ist es nicht … es wäre nur nicht besonders nett, schätze ich.“ Sie drehte den Kopf ein bisschen, öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn schweigend an. „Weil meine Eltern nicht besonders nett sind.“ So viel Präzision war drin.   
  
„Sie wissen nicht, dass ich existiere, oder?“  
  
„Doch.“ Manchmal fragte seine Mutter sogar danach, ob diese muggelstämmige Freundin von Harry Potter ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte und wie ihre Noten gewesen waren. Besser als seine, hatte er gesagt und dann versucht keine fortführende Frage zu riskieren. „Sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin. Und sie wissen nicht, dass wir in den letzten zwölf Monaten ein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben. Aber sie wissen, dass du existierst.“ Wie könnten sie auch das Mädchen vergessen haben, das mitsamt Potter, Weasley, Loony Lovegood, Ollivander, Dobby und einem großen Knall aus ihrem Wohnzimmer appariert war und sie damit in endgütige Ungnade gestürzt hatte.  
  
„Und daran willst du nichts ändern, oder?“   
  
Nein. Das wollte er verdammt nochmal nicht. Er genoss es in ihrer Nähe zu sein, ihre Eltern besser kennenzulernen und ein Teil ihrer Welt zu werden. Aber er konnte ihr nicht dasselbe Maß an Herzlichkeit bieten. In Malfoy Manor gab es so eine Willkommenskultur einfach nicht und er hatte gehofft, dass er niemals gezwungen wäre, das laut zu sagen. Diese Hoffnung war irrational gewesen. Irrational und dumm.  
  
„Meine Eltern würden es nicht akzeptieren. Klar, sie würden dich nicht direkt umbringen – oder mich – aber im besten Fall wären sie einfach denkbar unfreundlich und würden dir das Gefühl geben, dass du der letzte Dreck bist. Und sie würden mich zwingen zu wählen.“   
  
„Und das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du dich für mich entscheiden würdest, wenn du dich entscheiden müsstest, oder?“ Jetzt war er derjenige, der schwieg. Und es kam ihm unverzeihlich vor. Mit jeder Sekunde, in der er nichts sagte, rechnete er damit, dass sie ihn anbrüllen und einen Feigling nennen würde. Er war ein Feigling, das wusste er doch längst.  
  
Aber sie überraschte ihn. Sie setzte sich auf und nahm ihre Hand in seine.   
  
„Es ist unfair, dass ich dir diese Frage stellen kann und du mir nicht. Und ehrlich, ich wüsste auch nicht, ob ich mich entscheiden könnte. Ich liebe meine Familie und ich denke, du liebst deine auch. Selbst wenn du sie nicht immer magst. Oder sie keine guten Menschen sind.“  
  
„Es ist unfair, dass du dir diese Frage selber beantworten musst.“ Die Stimmung löste sich ein bisschen. Sie war es gewohnt, dass sie wortgewandter und klüger und sensibler als der Durchschnittsmensch war und es war gut zu wissen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sie mit seiner Sprachlosigkeit enttäuschte. Sie lächelte.  
  
„Ich würde dein Zimmer trotzdem gerne sehen. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du ordentlich oder unordentlich bist! Oder ob du tatsächlich ein Bücherregal hast oder mir bloß etwas vormachst.“ Nun zuckten seine Mundwinkel und er hatte eine Idee.  
  
„Meine Mutter hat nächste Woche Geburtstag und aus diesem Anlass verreisen meine Eltern für ein paar Tage. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du dann nicht mal zu mir nach Hause kommen solltest.“   
  
Mehr konnte er ihr nicht entgegenkommen. Aber es reichte.  
  
„Eine Einladung nach Malfoy Manor … ich weiß nicht, ob ich für einen solchen Anlass überhaupt das richtige anzuziehen habe! Ich muss meinen Kleiderschrank nochmal eingehend sortieren.“  
  
„Je weniger du trägst, umso besser.“ Sie lachte.  
  
„War ja klar, dass du dazu was zu sagen weißt.“_  
  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Mrs. Malfoy.“ Seine Mutter trug ein Kleid, das sie bereits an ihrem 40. Geburtstag angehabt hatte und es passte ihr auch ein Jahrzehnt später noch wie angegossen. Überhaupt sah sie jünger aus als sie war und so glücklich, dass er sich schämte, so lange nicht mehr im Haus seiner Eltern gewesen zu sein. Mit einem bemerkenswert ehrlichen Lächeln und ohne zu zucken ließ seine Mutter sich von Astoria auf beide Wangen küssen. Sie nahm den Blumenstrauß, den in diesem Jahr nicht er ausgesucht hatte, an und schickte ihn mit einem Fingerschnipsen direkt in Richtung einer Vase.   
  
„Danke, Astoria.“ In einem ihrer rar gesäten undiplomatischen Momente war seiner Mutter herausgerutscht, dass sie Astoria Greengrass erst dann das „Du“ anbieten würde, wenn alles andere lächerlich klingen würde, da sie beide Mrs. Malfoy waren. Gleichzeitig hatte sie Draco damit zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich nicht wünschte, dass dieser Tag jemals eintrat. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie es diesmal einrichten konnten Draco zu begleiten.“ So viel Distanziertheit war ihm beinahe stellvertretend für Astoria unangenehm, aber die tat so als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt und fing bereits an sich im Raum umzusehen, als seine Mutter ihn fest drückte.   
  
„Alles Gute, Mum.“ Sie seufzte leise und hielt ihn ein Stückchen von sich weg.  
  
„Du siehst blass aus, Liebling. Kommst du zu selten an die Sonne?“ Seine Mutter selbst trug ihre Blässe mit Stolz, aber ihre Meinung war immer gewesen, dass Kinder rosige Wangen haben sollten. Und er blieb ihr Kind, selbst wenn er ein 25-jähriges Kind war.  
  
„Mir geht es gut, Mum.“ Sie lächelte, aber sie glaubte ihm nicht.  
  
„Das ist schön. Wenn du später Zeit hast, dann sei so gut und geh hinaus und sieh nach deinem Vater. Ihm behagt es nicht, dass so viele Menschen hier sind und er hat schon wieder angefangen mit den Pfauen zu sprechen.“ Das klang bedauerlicherweise nicht nach einer Übertreibung, sondern ganz nach dem Sozialverhalten seines Vaters. Seitdem es für Lucius Malfoy keinen Grund mehr gab seine Beziehungen zu pflegen, pflegte er eigentlich nur noch seine Haustiere und ließ die meisten menschlichen Kontakte verkümmern wie Pflanzen, an denen er sich sattgesehen hatte. Manchmal befürchtete Draco, dass er seinem Vater letzten Endes zu ähnlich sein würde.  
  
Es klingelte erneut an der Tür – jeder der eingeladen war wusste, dass seiner Mutter solche Details wichtig waren – und er stand alleine mit Astoria in dem Salon, der mit Menschen aller Altersklassen gefüllt war. Alle waren ausnahmslos vornehm gekleidet, obwohl es 27 Grad waren und die Sonne schien. Er kannte beinahe jedes Gesicht seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren. Es war ein Albtraum.  
  
„Ich bewundere deine Mutter.“ Astoria, die ein unauffälliges, aber elegantes blaues Kleid trug, das ihr schmeichelte, wandte den Blick von den Gästen ab und lächelte ihm zu. Sie war nicht gerade dezent, aber erwachsener als sonst geschminkt und trug Ohrringe, die er ausgesucht hatte. Sie sah mehr wie die zukünftige Mrs. Malfoy und weniger wie Astoria Greengrass aus. Es stand ihr und das war gruselig. „Sie schafft es mich zu beleidigen ohne gemein zu sein. Das kann nicht jeder.“ Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, dass gerade in diesem Augenblick Pansy Parkinson von der Veranda auf sie zukam. „Längst nicht jeder.“ Nein. Pansy war definitiv nicht so subtil wie seine Mutter.  
  
„Hallo Draco. Schön dich zu sehen.“ Mit der Zeit war es ihnen beiden zu anstrengend geworden einander auf sämtlichen Abendveranstaltungen ihrer Eltern zu meiden und er redete sich ein, dass Pansy ernst meinte, was sie sagte. Es war einfach sie kurz zu umarmen und sie anzulächeln und sicher sein zu können, dass sie in zwei Minuten wieder verschwunden sein würde. Es war wunderbar. Sie war seine Lieblings-Ex-Freundin – falls man so etwas überhaupt haben durfte. „Astoria.“ Keine Umarmung für Astoria, aber immerhin ein neutrales Kompliment. „Schönes Kleid.“ Wahrscheinlich fand sie das Kleid wirklich schön, aber das war ein Kompliment an die Schneiderin und nicht an Astoria. Und das wusste Astoria.  
  
Astoria schaffte es kaum die Begrüßung zu erwidern, da sah Pansy schon jemanden mit dem sie dringend sprechen wollte und verschwand. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde konnte man Astoria ansehen, dass sie sich gedemütigt fühlte, doch dann lächelte sie tapfer weiter.  
  
Einige Begegnungen in einem ähnlichen Stil folgten, bis schließlich Gregory Goyles Vater auftauchte, der ein wenig kauzig, halb taub und obendrein ein großer Fan von Astoria war, die er grundsätzlich für Daphne hielt. Aber das kümmerte Astoria nicht im Geringsten, sie war dankbar für die freundliche Aufmerksamkeit und Draco war froh in der Küche verschwinden zu können, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.  
  
Auf halbem Wege wurde er erneut von Pansy angesprochen, die es diesmal weniger eilig zu haben schien. „Hast du gesehen mit wem Blaise hier ist?“ Es war leicht angesichts von Unglaublichem in alte Muster zu verfallen. Wer immer Pansys aktueller Freund war – er hatte höchstwahrscheinlich kein Verständnis dafür, dass die junge Frau neben Blaise Zabini einen Aufschrei wert war.  
  
„Gesehen noch nicht, aber ich hab so eine Vermutung, um wen es sich handeln könnte.“ Sie riss die Augen ein Stück auf und es war ganz eindeutig, dass die frohe Botschaft sich noch nicht gänzlich durchgesetzt hatte. Anscheinend hatte Daphne vor Schreck geschwiegen. „Hat er wirklich Loony dabei?“  
  
„Ja! Und sie sieht großartig aus!“ Das erschütterte Pansy scheinbar ebenso sehr wie die Tatsache, dass Luna Lovegood hier war, selbst. Er entdeckte eine geöffnete Flasche Elfenwein und nahm sich ein Glas. „Das hätte man sich ja früher gar nicht vorstellen können…“ Allmählich wurde er neugierig darauf, ob Loony wirklich nicht mehr Loony war. „Andererseits hätte ich auch niemals gedacht, dass du Toria allen Ernstes mitbringen würdest.“  
  
„In der Einladung stand ausdrücklich, dass man in Begleitung kommen darf.“ Pansy schnaubte ungläubig.  
  
„Deine Mutter hat dir eine Einladung geschickt?“  
  
„Du kennst sie doch. Sie ist gründlich.“  
  
„Schon … ich dachte bloß nicht, dass sie es dem Parasiten so leicht machen würde.“ Er sah sie tadelnd an, dabei verstand er sie. Für sie war Astoria nichts anderes als ein Mädchen, das ihr schon immer lästig gewesen war. Das ihr immer auf die Füße getreten war. „Ich werde mich jetzt nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich das laut gesagt habe.“ Musste sie gar nicht.  
  
„Auch ein Glas?“  
  
„Bitte.“  
  
Sie würden einander vermutlich nie wieder nahe stehen, aber wenigstens konnten sie auf einer Geburtstagsfeier nebeneinander stehen, Wein trinken und sich einträchtig nur so mittelmäßig gut fühlen. Das war doch wenigstens was Genaues.  
  
Ein melancholischer Kitzel erwischte sie beide, als die Küchentür mit einem leisen Quietschen geöffnet wurde und Theo hineinkam. Wortlos nahm er sich die Flasche, trank den letzten Schluck und lehnte sich zwischen ihnen gegen die Anrichte, auf der sich abgedeckte Kleinigkeiten und geschlossene Flaschen stapelten. Es war fast wie früher, auch wenn sie ein bisschen größer, ihre Kleidung ordentlicher und der Wein teurer geworden war. Ach nein, das war Unsinn. Der Wein hatte immer schon ordentlich Geld gekostet.   
  
„Und? Wie geht´s euch?“ Pansy und er zuckten vollkommen synchron die Schultern und darüber mussten sie alle drei lachen. Theo hatte sogar eine Krawatte umgebunden, die er einhändig lockerte. „Ich hab mich gerade mit Loony Lovegood unterhalten … und ich glaub, da komm ich bis zum nächsten runden Geburtstag nicht drüber weg.“ Es war schön, dass man sich immer noch maßlos einig sein konnte. Und wenn es dabei nur ums Lästern ging.  
  
„Worüber habt ihr denn geredet?“ Ihm stand auf jeden Fall auch noch eine Begegnung bevor. Falls Blaise und Luna Lovegood sich nicht in Luft auflösen würden. Aber wenn Blaise sie bereits seiner Mutter vorgestellt und beschlossen hatte sie mit herzubringen, dann war es eine gesetzte Sache. Das bittere Ende war da.   
  
„Ach … so dies und das. Das Wetter. Das Essen. Horace Slughorn. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich … sie hatte sogar eine Meinung zu Quidditch. Blaise hat mich im Stillen ausgelacht, weil ich mich dabei unwohl gefühlt habe, dasselbe Quidditchteam wie sie gut zu finden. Gott. Er ist so grässlich selbstzufrieden und das anscheinend auch noch mit Recht.“ Er setzte die Flasche ein wenig zu fest auf und es schepperte, aber sie ging nicht zu Bruch. Selbst wenn. „Ich hätte mein linkes Bein drauf verwettet, dass er schwul ist.“  
  
Er registrierte die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Pansy das besagtes Bein tätschelte und ihm ging ein Licht auf. Es gab keine Beweise, aber manchmal – nicht oft, aber es kam vor – war seine Intuition perfekter als die von anderen Menschen. Manchmal brauchte er keine Beweise, um den Baum im Wald zu sehen.  
  
„Ihr seid ein Paar, oder?“ Pansy sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an und zog schlagartig ihre Hand zurück. Theo schaute verlegen zur Seite. Hach. Jahrelange Erfahrungen mit einer Beziehung, die keine Beziehung sein sollte, hatten ihn doch scharfsinnig gemacht. Unter ihrem Make-Up wurde Pansy bleich und er glaubte schon, dass keiner von Beiden etwas sagen würde, da öffnete Theo schließlich doch seinen Mund.  
  
„Ja. Aber das ist … sozusagen noch nicht reif für die Bühne.“ Theo sah ihn geradewegs an und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das nicht ganz Trotz, nicht ganz Beklemmung war. „Es wäre nett, wenn du es für dich behalten würdest.“  
  
„Sicher doch.“ Wer war er denn schon, die Geheimnisse anderer Leute zu ruinieren? Er betrachtete die Beiden und die Ironie schlug ihm entgegen. Theos Familie war in ihren besten Zeiten mindestens so schwarzmagisch gewesen wie seine, aber Theos Vater war weniger präsent gewesen als sein eigener und deshalb war es auf Theo nie so zurückgefallen wie auf ihn. In Theos Leben hatte es düstere Nuancen gegeben, aber keine, die in der Öffentlichkeit diskutiert worden waren. Pansy und er … irgendwie passte es. Draco konnte sich sogar vorstellen, dass sie ganz glücklich miteinander wurden. Unter den richtigen Umständen.  
  
„Auch nicht Toria. Besonders nicht Toria.“ Dieser Einschub kam von Pansy, deren Mimik ganz eindeutig Richtung Verzweiflung ging.  
  
„Daphne ist also nicht eingeweiht?“  
  
„Daphne ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, aber sie kann nichts für sich behalten.“   
  
„Schon gut. Von mir erfährt das keiner. Versprochen.“ Beide sahen erleichtert aus und er spielte für einen kurzen Moment mit dem Gedanken sie darüber zu belehren, dass es keine Lösung war es niemanden zu sagen. Es war gefährlich, denn man konnte sich daran gewöhnen.   
  
„Danke.“   
  
Er könnte sie warnen, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht für Theo und Pansy tun würde, sondern nur für sich selbst. Um sich noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass das alles nicht seine Schuld gewesen war.


	21. I'm too shy

**XX - I'm too shy**

  
  
  
_„Das nennst du „ein bisschen“ größer als mein Zimmer?“ Seine Eltern waren am Morgen abgereist und Hermine war nach dem Mittagessen in seinem Kamin gelandet. Nach einer sporadischen Führung durch das Haus – sie drängelte, wollte mehr sehen, aber er wollte sich nicht zu lange in den Räumen aufhalten, die eigentlich niemand bewohnte – stand sie in seinem Zimmer und sah sich staunend um. Vielleicht überschlug sie die Quadratmeter. Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur beeindruckt, weil er gleich zwei volle Bücherregale besaß. „Es ist wunderschön. Diese Aussicht.“ Sie lief zu seinem Fenster herüber. Man sah nichts, außer dem scheinbar endlosen Tannenwald, der sich niemals veränderte. „Es ist so einsam … aber auf eine schöne Art.“ Exklusiv. Abgeschieden. Ja. Seine Vorfahren hatten keine Nachbarn gewollt. Oder unerwünschte Besucher.  
  
„Ja. So war´s gedacht.“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und lachte.  
  
„Dir wäre es lieber, wenn ich nicht hier wäre, oder?“ Sie grinste. „Du bist ein Geheimniskrämer.“ Ja, vielleicht war er das. Vielleicht war er einfach nur in der Gegenwart von Menschen aufgewachsen, die niemals sie selbst waren und nicht zu viel preisgaben. „Kein Widerspruch?“  
  
„Wozu? Du weißt doch, dass du Recht hast.“ Ihre gute Laune reichte glatt für sie beide und er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, gab ihr die Zeit sich im ganzen Raum umzusehen und hoffte, dass sie irgendwann einfach neben ihm liegen würde. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als die Matratze unter ihrem Gewicht einsank und ihre Zehen sich zwischen seine Rippen bohrten. Es war das Paradies.  
  
„Ist es dekadent, dass ich in diesem Bett gerne entjungfert werden würde?“ Manchmal war sie so schamlos, dass sein Herz fast stehen blieb. Anfangs hatte sie ihn anständig genannt, aber mittlerweile hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich meinte, dass er prüde war. Na und? Sex mit einem Schlammblut. Das war - böse gesagt - die letzte Bastion. „Es ist so prächtig. Noch schöner als die Betten in Hogwarts.“   
  
Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass sie wirklich in seinem Bett liegen würde? Er konnte sich sogar dran erinnern, dass er mit dreizehn davon geträumt und sich am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Er hatte sich so geschämt. Und er war so hart gewesen. Und dieser längst vergessene Traum war plötzlich annähernd real.   
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es ziemlich verrückt war und er – er machte ganz eindeutig keine Fortschritte in Sachen Vernunft – sich irgendwann dafür hassen würde (allerspätestens dann, wenn er wieder alleine hier läge), zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie. Sie. Den perfekten Albtraum.  
  
Sie war überrascht, aber ganz eindeutig positiv überrascht, und er spürte wie sie auf ihn rutschte und nach seinen Händen griff, damit er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam sie damit wieder von sich zu schieben. Das war überflüssig. Denn er dachte nicht mal daran auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Ja wie könnte er denn? Selbst wenn es zum Scheitern verurteilt war … ja, verdammt, dann war es eben so. Das war ja noch lange kein Grund, nicht wenigstens etwas richtig Dummes zu tun.  
  
Er war nervös, aber das musste wahrscheinlich so sein. Seine Finger zitterten ein bisschen, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran den Reißverschluss ihres Rocks zu öffnen und ihr Oberteil hochzuschieben. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn er das ihr selbst überlassen hätte, aber dann hätten sie den Kuss unterbrechen und sich stattdessen in die Augen sehen müssen. Und dazu war er nicht bereit. Es war leichter ein bisschen ungeschickt zu sein und sich ihren Hals entlang zu küssen. Sie stöhnte. Leise, aber trotzdem. Und das war Wahnsinn._  
  
  
Man kam sich wirklich wahnsinnig dabei vor es zuzugeben, aber Luna Lovegood sah gut aus. Dabei konnte man sie immer noch sehr deutlich erkennen, aber irgendetwas an ihr war anders. Draco hatte nicht mal das Bedürfnis sie „Loony“ zu nennen. Es war ganz eigenartig und er scheute sich davor diese Person ansprechen, die seiner Mutter in jungen Jahren erschütternd ähnlich sah. Genau genommen sogar sehr ähnlich. Sie trug ein Kleid, das ein bisschen zu rosa war, aber sonst nichts weiter. Und Ohrringe, die so geschmackvoll waren, dass sie eigentlich nur ein Geschenk oder ein Erbstück sein konnten. Außerdem war sie geschminkt, vielleicht war das so ungewohnt. Sie sah erwachsen aus und ihre Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt und hinten mit einer Spange zusammengefasst. Sie ähnelte dem Geburtstagskind wirklich unheimlich.   
  
Und sie sprach ihn an. Einfach so. Von Blaise war keine Spur zu sehen, von Astoria auch nicht und irgendwie hatte er noch nicht die Muße gefunden seinen Vater aufzusuchen, sodass er arglos aus dem Panoramafenster sah. Genau wie sie.  
  
„Ich mag euren neuen Teppich.“ Klar. Sie war schon mal hiergewesen. Monatelang. Es sollte ihn nicht wundern, dass sie auf die Bodenverkleidung geachtet hatte, aber es erschrak ihn trotzdem. Vor allem, weil er selbst keine Veränderung festgestellt hatte. Luna Lovegood war ein Freak, wenigstens hatten sie das immer gesagt, aber wahrscheinlich war sie bloß clever. Und aufmerksamer als normale Kinder. „Du bist nicht mehr sehr oft hier, oder?“  
  
„Nein. Ich bin schon vor ein paar Jahren ausgezogen.“ Und seit ein paar weniger Jahren konnte er das auch selber bezahlen und das war das, was eigentlich zählte. Sie lächelte und er lächelte zögernd zurück. Es war komisch mit ihr zu reden. Und nicht so sensationell wie erwartet. Eigentlich müsste sie diejenige sein, die sich fremd fühlte, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. „Und du … was machst du jetzt eigentlich so?“  
  
„Ich arbeite.“ Sie machte eine kleine Pause und war sichtlich angestrengt sich ein ganz und gar untypisches Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Für die Exenwoche.“   
  
„Für die was?“  
  
„Ein Gegenentwurf zur Hexenwoche. Es geht um die Aussteiger der magischen Gesellschaft. Hexen und Zauberer, die versuchen in der Muggelwelt zu leben und dabei ohne ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zurechtzukommen.“ Das klang schon ein bisschen mehr nach Loony Lovegood. Ein bisschen spleeniger.   
  
„Das klingt … interessant.“  
  
„Oh, findest du wirklich?“ Fand er das wirklich? Herr im Himmel, er wusste es nicht. Er hatte es bloß gesagt, um irgendetwas zu sagen und ganz vergessen, dass es so nicht funktionierte. Nicht immer. „Oder bist du bloß höflich?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, was daran spannend sein sollte ohne Magie zu leben. Ich meine so komplett ohne … das ist doch irgendwie widernatürlich.“  
  
„Ja. Mag sein. Das empfinden viele so. Ich würde es auch nicht versuchen wollen.“ Auf einmal spürte er förmlich, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlor und es überraschte ihn gar nicht, dass Blaise plötzlich neben ihm stand. Wenn er bisher angenommen hatte, dass er eine ganz nette Unterhaltung mir ihr geführt hatte, dann sah er spätestens jetzt, dass er sie eigentlich nur gelangweilt hatte. Sie strahlte Blaise an, obwohl der nicht mal was sagte. Allerdings guckte er ebenfalls wie ein krankes Schaf und Draco wollte nun doch lieber mit seinem Vater reden, ehe er etwas mitansehen musste, das sein hartherziges Gemüt nicht verkraften konnte.  
  
Blaise hielt ihn nicht auf, aber es kam ihm so vor, als würde sein Blick ihn fragen, ob seine Erwartungen übertroffen worden waren. Und das waren sie.  
  
  
 _Es war mit Abstand das absurdeste und beste Gefühl überhaupt Hermine neben sich zu spüren. Sie war fast nackt und er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Schulter. Es war erschreckend einfach gewesen und nie wieder rückgängig zu machen. Er hatte wirklich mit Hermine Granger geschlafen. Und es war kein Drama gewesen. Wenigstens fühlte es sich noch nicht so an.  
  
„Das war schön.“ Ihre Lippen berührten seine Schultern und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie war schön. Er verbot sich diesen Gedanken viel zu oft, aber sie war das schönste Mädchen, das er kannte und würde es wahrscheinlich immer sein. Wie sollte irgendjemand anders da ran reichen? Wie konnte das überhaupt jemand versuchen? Er wusste, dass seine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigt war. Was auch sonst. Sein Körper wurde von seinen Hormonen beherrscht, das war ihm klar. Seine Sinne waren vernebelt. Aber der Nebel war großartig.   
  
„Du bist schön.“ Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass es peinlich wäre, aber es ging sogar irgendwie. Es war nicht schräg, dass sie auf seiner Bettdecke lagen, dass etwas von ihm an ihrer Hüfte klebte und etwas von ihr an seinem Bein. Es war auch nicht eklig oder so. „Die Schönste von allen.“ Er hatte Lust sie zu küssen und die nagenden Bedenken, die er bei jedem Kuss gehabt hatte, waren verschwunden. Klar. Was sollte auch noch passieren?_  
  
  
Astorias Hals war mit hektischen Flecken verziert und sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Er hatte es immer noch nicht aus dem großen Zimmer heraus zu seinem Vater geschafft, aber er hatte es auch nicht wirklich versucht. Die soziale Überforderung war perfekt und die ganzen bekannten-unbekannten Gesichter lähmten ihn. Es tat gut sie zu sehen. Es tat gut sie leidend zu sehen.  
  
„Was ist dir widerfahren?“  
  
„Dein Vater.“  
  
„Wo ist er?“  
  
„Draußen. Ich musste mir die Beine vertreten, nachdem ich festgestellt habe, dass mehr Menschen hier mit Loony reden als mit mir. Deine Freunde sind auf eine ganz komische Art intolerant, weißt du das? Wieso werde ich ausgegrenzt – und sie nicht? Nur, weil Blaise sie anschleppt? Reicht das echt schon?“  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht erklären nach welchen Regeln solche Veranstaltungen funktionieren.“  
  
„Kannst du wohl. Du willst es nur nicht. Du hast einfach keinen Bock dich um irgendwas zu kümmern. Du hättest deine Eltern längst davon überzeugen können, dass ich kein habgieriges Flittchen bin und du hättest Goyles Freundin sagen können, dass sie sich ins Knie ficken kann, wenn sie nicht genug Selbstwertgefühl hat, um mit mir an einem Tisch zu sitzen!“ Sie war auf dem besten Weg ihm eine Szene zu machen. Das kam nur alle Jubeljahre mal vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Hitzschlag.   
  
„Du bist dehydriert, Liebes.“  
  
„Ja und wenn schon! Wenigstens bin ich nicht besoffen.“ Sie sprach zu laut. Einige Köpfe drehten sich schon nach ihnen um und er wollte sich nicht in naher Zukunft vor seiner Mutter dafür rechtfertigen, dass das empfindliche Harmoniegefühl durch ihn und seinen „Anhang“ gestört worden war. Er packte sie fest am Arm und schob sie wieder hinaus in den Garten. Dort waren zwar auch Leute, aber deutlich weniger und die Akustik war auch weniger gut. „Lass mich los.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen alten Geschäftspartner seines Vaters mit seiner alt gewordenen Ehefrau, die schockiert zu ihnen herüberschauten. Rigoros zerrte er Astoria mit sich und ging weiter weg von der Veranda in Richtung des Waldanfangs. „Lass mich los!“ Sie brüllte. Sie heulte. Und er lockerte seinen Griff.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir?“ Sie heulte wirklich und wahrhaftig. Und es war kein bisschen gespielt, denn sie hatte gar kein Publikum. Er hatte Astoria noch nie richtig weinen sehen und er war hilflos. Sie sank auf die Knie und ließ sich dann einfach auf den Boden fallen. Sie saß und sie heulte hemmungslos. Nicht ganz angstfrei kniete er sich neben sie. „Hey, hey, was ist denn passiert? Hat mein Vater irgendwas gesagt?“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie schniefte. „Hat er nicht. Niemand sagt was und genau das ist es ja … was hab ich denn getan, dass mich alle so hassen? Was hab ich getan, Draco?“ Ohne Rücksicht auf kosmetische Schäden zu nehmen wischte sie sich durch die Augen. Auf ihrem Gesicht und auf ihrem Handrücken war ein breiter schwarzer Streifen mit einem glitzernden, silbernen Rand.   
  
„Es ist doch alles wie immer. Hast du nicht mit Goyles Vater geredet?“  
  
„Doch.“ Ihre Stimme war immer noch ein Schluchzen und er bekam langsam wirklich Beklemmungen. Was war, wenn sie nie wieder aufhören würde zu weinen? Was, wenn das jetzt für immer so weiterging? Seine Panik war irrational, aber real. „Er hält mich doch immer für Daphne, weißt du? Und diesmal hat er gefragt, wie es denn eigentlich meiner kleinen Schwester geht und ob sie schon jemanden gefunden hätte, der sie schwängert.“ Sie sah ihn mit verquollenen Augen an. „Ich glaub, er wusste die ganze Zeit, dass er mit mir redet. Er wollte einfach nur gemein sein. Alle wollen ständig nur gemein sein.“ Es war schwer zu widersprechen. „Es tut weh, weißt du? Es tut verdammt weh und es wird sich anscheinend nie ändern. Ich gebe mir echt Mühe und versuche nett zu sein und nett auszusehen, aber das bringt alles nichts. Sie hassen mich.“ Ihre Hysterie verklang und nun schlug ihm nur noch eisige Resignation entgegen. „Und dir ist es scheißegal. Ich bin dir scheißegal. Du tust nichts für deine Familie und trotzdem lieben sie dich wie verrückt. Keiner regt sich darüber auf wie nutzlos und antriebslos du bist, keiner macht auch nur die leiseste Andeutung, dass du dein ganzes Potenzial wegwirfst, nein, das Einzige woran sie sich stören ist deine prollige Freundin.“ Wenn man es in diesem Licht betrachtete, dann war es elitär und … wahr. „Es ist ungerecht.“  
  
„Ja, ist es.“   
  
Sie wischte mit dem Saum ihres Kleides ihre Nase ab. Der Rotz schimmerte und sie sah ihn an. Und er sah ein kleines Mädchen, das keine Stofftaschentücher, vielleicht nicht mal normale Taschentücher gehabt hatte, sondern nur alte Küchenrolle, wenn sie eine laufende Nase hatte. Hatte er Mitleid? Ja. War das abscheulich? Absolut abscheulich.   
  
„Eklig, was? Das denkst du doch? Warum ist sie nur so schwach, warum flennt sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt und warum blamiert sie mich? Denkst du, ich hab mir den bestmöglichen Termin für einen Nervenzusammenbruch errechnet? Ja, wahrscheinlich denkst du das. Würde zu mir passen, oder?“ Sie lachte gequält auf. „Hermine Granger kann jede Gleichung lösen und dir erklären wieso die Welt sich dreht, aber ich bin die, die berechnend ist. Ich bin der Witz und sie ist die Pointe. So ist das doch, oder?“ Es war vorausschauend gewesen, dass sie rausgegangen waren. Sie brüllte quasi und er wusste nicht, wo ihr Lautstärkeregler war.  
  
„Toria.“  
  
„Fick dich, Draco! Fick dich und deine großen Augen und deine Sprachlosigkeit!“ Er versuchte nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, aber sie schubste ihn weg, sodass er auch auf dem Boden landete. Sie funkelte ihn an und er konnte beim besten Wille nicht sagen, ob sie stinksauer oder einfach nur unglücklich war. „Sag mir doch endlich, dass ich abhauen soll! Dann kannst du dich vor Sehnsucht nach Granger verzehren und dich zu Tode trinken. Und ich kann mir irgendeinen neuen reichen Macker suchen. Noch seh ich schließlich ganz gut aus, oder nicht?“ Hatte er sich so in ihr getäuscht? Hatte er sich die selbstsichere, leichtfertige Toria, die sich nichts aus seiner Lieblosigkeit machte, bloß eingebildet? „Jetzt sag‘s doch endlich! Sag es nur einmal!“ Plötzlich wurde sie ganz leise und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Nur einmal.“  
  
  
 _„Wäre es ganz furchtbar kitschig, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe?“ Ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihr Gesicht lag an seiner Wange. Über ihrer Schulter sah er den grün leuchtenden Kamin, der bereit war, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell und das konnte sie hören. „Ja, wäre es. Es wäre ganz schrecklich und grässlich kitschig.“ Sie küsste seine Wange und sah ihn an. „Aber es wäre nicht gelogen.“  
  
„Und selbst wenn, es wäre die beste Lüge der Welt.“   
  
„Oh, ist heute der Tag der Superlative?“  
  
„Heute ist ein Superlativ.“   
  
„Nicht steigerungsfähig? Das wäre schade.“  
  
Es war schade, da hatte sie Recht. Aber der Tag würde an Glücksseligkeit nicht mehr übertroffen werden. Damit hatte er Recht gehabt._  
  
  
„Lass uns bitte einfach nach Hause gehen, Toria.“  
  
„Was?“ Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an und er wusste selbst nicht woher diese Zuneigung für sie kam. Sie hatte vollkommen Recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Seine Familie behandelte sie schlecht. Seine Freunde dachten nur das Schlimmste von ihr. Dabei hatte sie nie irgendetwas getan, außer ihm eine Möglichkeit zu bieten ihn von seinen eigenen Dämonen abzulenken. Von Anfang an war sie freiwillig sein Plan B, seine perfekte zweite Chance, sein hinreißender Notausgang gewesen.   
  
Und er hatte sie gewählt. Und an seiner Wahl festgehalten, weil es so gut getan hatte, wie sie ihn festgehalten hatte. Wie viel Kraft sie das gekostet haben musste, darüber hatte er nachgedacht, aber nie besonders lange oder intensiv. Weil er einfach nur froh gewesen war, dass sie bei ihm blieb.  
  
Ein zweites Mal versuchte er nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und diesmal ließ sie ihn.  
  
„Bitte. Komm mit.“  
  
„Du musst dich noch verabschieden.“  
  
„Nein. Muss ich nicht. Hier braucht mich keiner.“  
  
„Ich brauch dich auch nicht.“  
  
Man traute es ihr gar nicht zu, aber sie war eine miserable Lügnerin. Und ihr Herz war groß. Groß und großartig und trotzdem hatte er es überstrapaziert.


	22. I should have kissed you when we were alone

**XXI - I should have kissed you when we were alone**

  
  
  
_ Es war die inoffizielle Abschlussparty. Im großen Stil und von langer Hand geplant und unter dem Vorwand Theos Geburtstag zu feiern versteckt. Theos Eltern waren verreist und ausgerechnet Theo, der noch nie irgendeine Party gegeben hatte, stellte sein Haus zur Verfügung und lud alle Slytherins ein, die mit ihm eingeschult worden waren, eine Handvoll Ravenclaws, ein paar ausgewählte Hufflepuffs (eigentlich nur Susan Bones, auf die er irgendwie stand) und ein paar Leute, die er aus irgendeinem Sommerurlaub kannte. Es war eine große Party, ein Riesending und vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass er alle seine Freunde am selben Ort versammelt sehen würde, ehe irgendeiner von ihnen heiratete. Oder das letzte Mal überhaupt, für den Fall, dass sie alle allein starben oder sich entfremdeten. Entfremdung. Daran hatte Draco nicht gedacht, als Theo ihm im Juni, am Morgen der Zeugnisvergabe, von seinen Plänen erzählt hatte, aber jetzt, wo er im Garten der Familie Nott stand, sein Butterbier umklammerte und die verzauberten Lichter zählte, fühlte er sich bereits fremd.  
  
Und so würde es immer sein, realisierte er. Er würde nie zusammen mit Hermine auf irgendwelche Geburtstage oder Familienfeste gehen und er würde auch nie ihre Begleitung zu irgendwas sein. Dafür bekam er Spieleabende, Nachmittage in ihrem Bett und die Besuche von riesigen, anonymen Muggelkinos und verdunkelten Restaurants in unmagischen Londoner Seitenstraßen. Er bekam ein perfektes halbes Leben mit Hermine Granger, aber die andere Hälfte blieb leer, trostlos und unangenehm.   
  
Mit seinen alten Mitschülern trinken, das sollte ihm Spaß machen. Er müsste sich gut fühlen, während er mit seinem Quidditchteam über die laufende Weltmeisterschaft herzog und aus dem Augenwinkel den tanzenden, beschwipsten Mädchen zusehen, die sich darin überboten, welche den kürzesten Rock trug. Ja. Das war das Klischee von verschwendeter Jugend, aber auch wenn es ihm bewusst war – er kam einfach nicht dagegen an. Er vermisste sie. Dabei war sie gar nicht weg. Und er hätte sie einfach fragen können. Hatte er aber nicht. Würde er nie.  
  
Also litt er freiwillig und sah mit an wie Blaise und Theo auf Goyle einredeten, damit er ein blondes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw ansprach, das Theo angeblich nur für ihn eingeladen hatte. Draco folgte der Unterhaltung halbherzig, eigentlich gar nicht und sah hoch in den Sternenhimmel, der ihn mit seiner Vollkommenheit verhöhnte.  
  
Irgendwann, er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, pflaumte Theo ihn von der Seite an. „Ey, starrst du Löcher in die Luft, oder was?“ Ein bisschen zu vertrauensselig legte Theo einen Arm um ihn und Blaise lachte darüber. Goyle war weg. Vielleicht redete er ja wirklich mit dem Mädchen. Oder war aufs Klo geflüchtet. Beides wäre gut für ihn. „Sollen wir auch eine Sommerromanze für dich finden? Schließ die Augen, streck den Finger aus und wir drehen dich im Kreis.“ Was wie ein blöder Witz klang, würde eisenhart umgesetzt werden, wenn er nichts unternahm.  
  
„Nee, danke. Kein Bedarf.“  
  
„Oh, kein Bedarf! Hast du das gehört, Blaise? Da lodert eine Flamme. Ein neu entfachtes Feuer oder eine Jahrhundertkerze? Na? Sag endlich. Wir haben uns dein verschwiegenes Schmachten jetzt schon das ganze Jahr gegeben. Wer ist sie?“ Er riskierte einen Blick zu Blaise. „Oder er?“  
  
Blaise rammte ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und Theo jaulte leise auf. Blaise war zwar einen halben Kopf kleiner als sie beide, aber er hatte deutlich mehr Kraft. Das bewies Dracos jahrelange Erfahrung mit Blaise Klatschern. Er hatte bestimmt immer noch blaue Flecken.  
  
„Jetzt schenk dir endlich mal die Anspielungen, ich will dir nicht an die Wäsche, Theo.“  
  
„Na, da bin ich aber heilfroh, ich hab nämlich nicht meine guten Dessous an!“ Er überließ die beiden ihrer sozialen Stumpfsinnigkeit und sah sich hingebungsvoll nach einem Fluchtweg um. Es gab keinen. Außer er ertränkte sich versuchsweise im Regenfass, aber selbst dann würden seine Füße oben rausgucken und man würde ihn retten.  
  
Über möglichst unaufwendige Methoden zu verschwinden nachdenkend, ging er durch den Garten der Notts und stolperte in die weniger gut beleuchteten Bereiche. Weit weg von der improvisierten Tanzfläche und den gestapelten Butterbierkästen. Vielleicht würde die Dunkelheit ihn ja einfach auffressen und zu Hermine bringen.  
  
„Versteckst du dich?“ Die Stimme, die plötzlich aus der Richtung eines Rosenbuschs kam gehörte zu einem Mädchen. Er erkannte sie nur schemenhaft, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Ihre Haare waren sehr blond. Sie trug ein Kleid, das ihr zu lang und gleichzeitig zwei Nummern zu klein war, auch wenn sie nicht direkt dick war. Obwohl sie sich unvorteilhaft geschminkt hatte, konnte man sehen, dass sie eigentlich sehr hübsch war. Er dachte noch, dass er wahrscheinlich nie zuvor einen Menschen gesehen hatte, der so dabei versagt hatte sich zurechtzumachen.  
  
„Kann man so sagen. Und du?“ Wie alt war sie wohl? Definitiv jünger als er selbst. Sie sah trotz der auffällig geschminkten Augen nicht älter als sechzehn aus. Der Rosenbusch hinter ihr raschelte und er rechnete halb damit, dass irgendein Kerl herauskriechen würde, mit dem sie sich darin vergnügt hatte. Irgendwie sah sie so aus, als würde sie so was machen. Zu seiner Überraschung kam eine kleine, blendend weiße Katze zu ihnen und tänzelte um die Waden des Mädchens.   
  
„Ich bin ihr nachgelaufen.“ Sie sah ein bisschen verlegen aus. „Irgendwie kenne ich hier keinen so richtig … und na ja, ich fand sie irgendwie süß und … ja, ich hatte irgendwie Lust auf Gesellschaft.“ Das konnte er verstehen. Wenn er irgendwo eine Katze gesehen hätte, dann hätte er seine Chance ebenfalls genutzt und versucht sich mit dem Tier zu verständigen und den menschlichen Konfrontationen zu entgehen.  
  
„Wieso bist du denn überhaupt hier, wenn du keinen kennst? Hat Theo dich eingeladen?“ Als Plan B für Goyle? Das wäre durchaus denkbar und Theo dreimal zuzutrauen. Oder war sie am Ende für Blaise reserviert? Als homophobe Maßnahme?  
  
„Nicht direkt. Er hat meine Schwester eingeladen, weil er sie rumkriegen will. Und sie hat mich mitgenommen.“ Er überlegte angestrengt, ob er sie kannte, aber er bekam die Einordnung nicht hin. Was kein Wunder war. In diesem Jahr war er abgelenkt gewesen und wenn sie nicht viel älter war, als sie aussah, dann war sie zwölf gewesen, als er das letzte Mal mit seinen Sinnen beisammen durch Hogwarts gegangen war.  
  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“  
  
„Toria.“ Sie lächelte und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Astoria Greengrass.“ Das war eine Überraschung, doch jetzt, wo er sie im Geiste mit Daphne verglich, fielen ihm sogar einige Ähnlichkeiten auf. Allerdings war sie zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner als ihre Schwester und nicht so schlank. Und überhaupt hatte sie insgesamt wenig von der immer etwas kühlen, hinterlistigen und funkelnd flunkernden Daphne. Die beiden kamen ihm eher wie entfernte Cousinen vor und nicht wie Schwestern. Trotzdem nahm er ihre Hand und schüttelte sie so normal wie er nur konnte. Nur fand er Händeschütteln überhaupt nicht normal, wenn man sich auf einer Party begegnete, auf der doch eigentlich jeder jeden kennen sollten.  
  
„Draco Malfoy.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Das hätte er erwarten können, aber trotzdem hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie das einfach so sagen würde. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und er dachte noch, dass sie verlegen wurde. „Das klang jetzt doof, aber es stimmt halt.“ Also doch nicht verlegen. Und definitiv nicht um Worte verlegen. „Warum versteckst du dich hier? Das sind doch alles deine Freunde.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Oder bin ich auf einem holzigen Weg?“ Sie gab sich alle Mühe es nicht wie ein Verhör klingen zu lassen und er ließ sich davon einlullen. Plötzlich hatte er Lust jemandem von seinem Dilemma zu erzählen. Warum nicht ihr? Vielleicht konnte ein unverbrauchtes, kleines Mädchen über seine Dramen lachen – und vielleicht konnte er das dann auch?  
  
„Nein, sie sind schon meine Freunde. Aber sie nerven im Moment alle ein bisschen. Sie denken, ich hätte eine Freundin und würde es ihnen nicht erzählen. Und sie bohren ständig nach … und ach, sie sind überhaupt ziemlich bescheuert.“ Das Funkeln in ihren Augen machte ihn etwas nervös. Ihre Augen waren vielleicht gnadenlos überschminkt, aber es waren kluge Augen.  
  
„Das hört sich anstrengend an.“ Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und bückte sich ein bisschen, um das Köpfchen der Katze zu streicheln. Ein ungehaltenes Schnurren kam als Reaktion und untermalte ihre vernichtenden Fragen. „Haben sie denn wenigstens Recht? Hast du eine Freundin?“ War es Absicht, dass sie ihn nicht ansah, sondern ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar der Katze widmete? Sie machte es ihm leicht, vermutete er und er ertappte sich selbst dabei wie er an seiner Fähigkeit zu lügen zweifelte.  
  
„Sie haben Recht.“  
  
„Und wieso sagst du ihnen das dann nicht einfach?“  
  
„Geht nicht.“  
  
„Hm. Das klingt kompliziert.“ Sie hob die Katze hoch und richtete sich auf. Das Tier schmiegte sich an ihre Brust und leckte an ihrer Schulter. Auf dem Stoff des Kleides wurde ein kleiner, dunkler Fleck sichtbar. „Eine Freundin, die keiner kennenlernen kann. Ist sie unsichtbar? Ein Geist?“ Sie war wirklich noch ein Kind oder sie tat nur so. Fest stand, dass sie eine ganze Menge Fantasie hatte.  
  
„Nein.“ Er lachte bei der Vorstellung einer Geister-Hermine, die alle Ewigkeit Zeit hatte, um jedes Buch, das je geschrieben wurde, zu lesen. Davon musste er ihr erzählen. Das würde ihr gefallen. „Unsichtbar ist sie nicht. Nur … ach na ja, ist auch egal. Es wäre eigentlich alles in Ordnung, wenn die Armleuchter da drüben sich ein bisschen zügeln könnten.“  
  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll und strich konzentriert die immer gleiche Stelle Fell. Er kannte Astoria Greengrass in jenem Augenblick noch nicht besonders gut, aber er war sich zum ersten Mal sicher, dass er sie unterschätzt hatte.   
  
„Du musst ihnen bloß wen vorstellen. Dann geben sie Ruhe.“ Sie grinste. „Du brauchst einfach eine zweite Freundin, die du präsentieren kannst. Ein Alibi.“ Das wäre im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft. Eine romantische Scharade. Romantisch und total weltfremd. Aber Vorstellungskraft hatte dieses Mädchen, das musste man ihr einfach lassen.  
  
„Und in welchem Katalog findet man die?“  
  
Und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, was sie sagen würde.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit mir?“ In diesen wenigen Worten lauerte eine echte Herausforderung. Sie sah ihn abwartend an und er sah sie ebenfalls an. Von oben bis unten. Der zweite Eindruck war nicht viel besser als der erste, aber man konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie in einem anderen Kleid und ungeschminkt nicht übel aussah. Eigentlich sogar recht gut … auf eine andere Art als Hermine. Astoria Greengrass hatte rein gar nichts Elegantes oder Geheimnisvolles an sich, aber sie war – und er schämte sich, dass er das dachte – sexy. Auf eine mädchenhafte und erschreckend billige Weise. Wenn sie eine Blume wäre, dann wäre sie eine von diesen quietschend rosafarbenen Rosen, die aussahen als wären sie aus Plastik. Und die manchmal wirklich aus Plastik waren.  
  
„Und das würdest du machen? Einfach so?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Klar. Wieso nicht? Dann würde sich hier wenigstens mal jemand für mich interessieren, der keine vier Pfoten hat.“ Sie lachte unbeschwert und irgendwie war ihm auch nach Lachen zumute. Ihm war nicht klar, dass er in wenigen Sekunden eine Entscheidung treffen würde, die sein ganzes Leben beeinflussen sollte. In dem Moment fand er es einfach nur praktisch. Und witzig.  
  
„Okay.“ Er wusste, dass er grinste und er wusste, dass die meisten Mädchen dieses Grinsen abscheulich und widerlich finden würden. Sie nicht. Sie setzte die Katze ab und grinste zurück. _   
  
  
  


**Fast genau dreieinhalb Jahre später**   
  
**(Wie es enden könnte)**

  
  
  
_ Er hatte die Kontrolle über sein Leben verloren. Endgültig. Aus jener schrägen Episode an Theodor Notts 19. Geburtstag war ein schräges Paralleluniversum geworden. Jeder den er kannte, abgesehen von Hermine Granger, glaubte, dass er mit Astoria Greengrass zusammen war. Das war verrückt, absolut verrückt. Vor allem deswegen, weil er und Astoria einander eigentlich nur sahen, wenn er auf irgendeinen Geburtstag eingeladen war oder seine Freunde ausgingen und alle ihre Freundinnen dabeihatten – einfach weil man das so machte. Der Vollständigkeit halber hatte er sie auch seinen Eltern vorgestellt, weil sie es so oder so von irgendwem gehört hätten.   
  
Astoria war unfassbar gut darin so zu tun, als würden sie sich mittlerweile seit Jahren kennen. Sie bestand darauf, dass sie einander jeden Sonntag einen Brief schrieben und von ihrer Woche erzählten, damit sie auf dem neuesten Stand blieben, selbst wenn sie sich mal zwei oder drei Monate am Stück gar nicht sahen. Astoria war definitiv alles andere als seine feste Freundin, aber sie war zu einer festen Größe in seinem Leben geworden. Sie war die perfekte Lüge.  
  
Das Beste war eigentlich, dass seine Eltern und auch die meisten seiner Freunde sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnten. Ihre Mutter lebte in einer Einzimmerwohnung und bestritt ihren Lebensunterhalt mit Hilfe des Einkommens ihrer Tochter Daphne, die einen Job im Ministerium als Sekretärin von irgendeinem mittelmäßig wichtigen Büroleiter hatte. Was Astoria machte, wusste er gar nicht. Sie hatte irgendwann mal eine Ausbildung zur Maskenbildnerin beim Magischen Theater gemacht, aber sie erzählte selten davon und irgendwann war diese Ausbildung beendet oder abgebrochen worden. Dann hatte sie mal in einer Boutique ausgeholfen, aber eigentlich machte sie nichts. Dabei gehörte sie auf die Bühne. Wenn sie eine Rolle spielen durfte, dann blühte sie auf. Er hatte ihr sogar mal vorgeschlagen zu dem Theater, in dem man sie kannte, zurückzugehen, aber sie hatte nur abgewunken. Das wäre nichts für sie, meinte sie.  
  
Er hatte es dabei belassen, denn er war nicht verantwortlich für sie. Als sie nach ihren ZAGs, die sie ein Jahr nach seinem Abschluss bekommen hatte, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen war, da hatte er nichts gesagt. Er hatte immer versucht sich nicht einzumischen, weil sie ja eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Wenigstens hatte er sich das eingeredet.   
  
Und dann war es passiert.  
  
Elizabeth Zabini hatte eine Silvesterparty veranstaltet und es war keine Option gewesen, nicht hinzugehen. Im Vorfeld hatte er sich mit Hermine gestritten, weil es für sie wohl gleich selbstverständlich gewesen war, dass sie Silvester getrennt verbringen würden. Für ihn war das bis zu besagter kurzfristiger Einladung der Zabinis überhaupt nicht klar gewesen und er war wütend, weil sie den Weasleys gefühlt schon im November zugesagt hatte.  
  
„Warum findest du das schlimm? Du nimmst mich doch sowieso nicht mit.“ Hermine wusste nichts von seinem Abkommen mit Astoria. Hermine wusste genau genommen nicht einmal, dass Astoria Greengrass existierte … aber das war okay, sagte er sich. Das war okay, weil er ja nichts mit Astoria hatte. Er hielt manchmal ihre Hand, um etwas zu demonstrieren und zwei oder dreimal hatte er sie auf die Wange geküsst, aber damit hatte es sich. Es war ja alles nicht echt. Er betrog Hermine ja nicht. So war das alles nicht.  
  
So war das alles nie gewesen.  
  
Aber dann hatten sie bei den Zabinis gesessen, wo es voll und laut gewesen war und dann war Mitternacht gewesen und er hatte daran gedacht, dass Hermine gerade vermutlich zwischen Ronald und Charlie Weasley saß, die sie beide scharf fanden und dann war es mit ihm durchgegangen und er hatte Astoria geküsst. Um Mitternacht. Und zwar so richtig. Es war kein Neujahrsschmatzer gewesen, sondern ein handfester Kuss. Eine brutale Überschreitung jeder bisher ordentlich gezogenen Grenze.  
  
Sie hatte den Kuss erwidert und dann war es gar nicht mehr so leicht gewesen sich wieder von ihr zu lösen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war. Aber es war nicht komplett aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Nein. Auch wenn er nicht blind dafür war, dass Astoria attraktiv war, wenn sie sich nicht gerade Kleider von ihrer Schwester lieh, hatte er sie bisher nie begehrenswert gefunden. Oder es sich nicht eingestanden.  
  
Aber jetzt war es passiert. Nach Jahren. Und er wusste, dass sich etwas ändern musste. Er hatte sich immer gerne eingeredet, dass zwischen Hermine und ihm irgendetwas Besonderes war, etwas, das so groß und wundersam war, dass man es beschützen und vor der echten Welt in Sicherheit bringen musste. Aber was hatten sie denn schon? Seit Jahren kamen sie nicht vor und nicht zurück. Wenn sie sich trafen, dann mussten sie ihre Kamine immer vom Flohnetzwerk trennen und Zauberbanne über ihre Räume legen, damit nicht plötzlich unerwünschte Gäste vor ihnen standen. Überhaupt konnten sie einander nur in geschlossenen Räumen sehen, weil keiner mehr so genau wusste, wo sich Bekannte herumtrieben.  
  
Eigentlich, dachte er und er dachte es wirklich gerne, trafen sie sich nur noch, um miteinander ins Bett zu gehen. Klar, sie redeten auch und säuselten einander ins Ohr, aber im Wesentlichen ging es nur noch ums Vögeln. Diese Erkenntnis war brutal, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ohne dass es dazu gekommen war. Nicht mehr miteinander zu schlafen - das gehörte nicht mehr ins Repertoire seitdem sie ausgezogen war. Wenn er bei ihren Eltern aufschlug, ja dann musste es ja irgendwie sein, dass sie mal nur spazieren gingen oder zusammen mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter aßen. Aber selbst bei Spaziergängen ergaben sich immer wieder verlockende Gelegenheiten, die sie zu gerne ausnutzten.  
  
Über ihre Zukunft redeten sie schon längst nicht mehr. Und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt ernsthaft darüber diskutiert hatten, ob sie es nicht endlich allen sagen wollten. Aber was sagen, das fragten sie sich dann beide still. Und heute würde er es sie laut fragen. Das war der Plan. Das musste sein.  
  
Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Mitternachtskuss-Vorfall vergangen und er hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr bei Astoria gemeldet. Überhaupt erinnerte er sich ungerne an das nachsichtige Schweigen nach dem Kuss. Astoria hatte nichts dazu gesagt, sie hatte zugelassen, dass er sich erschüttert von ihr löste und seiner Mutter nicht mehr von der Seite wich, bis sie um drei Uhr morgens nach Hause appariert waren. Erst gemeinsam nach London und da jeder von ihnen zu sich nach Hause. Ohne Abschiedskuss. Mit einem knappen „Bis dann“ – und dieses „Bis dann“, das jagte ihm nach. Es musste sich was ändern.   
  
„Hey.“ Hermine trug noch ihren kurzen Morgenmantel und küsste ihn überschwänglich. Sie schmeckte nach Kaffee. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, aber ihre Augen strahlten wach. Sie sah immer noch toll aus. Sie sah nicht wie jemand aus, der nur ein halbes Leben hatte.  
  
„Das geht so nicht weiter.“ Er stand noch im Türrahmen, als er das sagte und sie starrte ihn an. Insgeheim waren sie Beide davon ausgegangen, dass sie eines Tages diejenige sein würde, die es beendete. Weil sie mutiger war. Weil sie mehr Optionen hatte. Weil sie einfach vernünftiger war. Aber jetzt sah sie gar nicht vernünftig aus, sondern schockiert.  
  
„Willst du nicht erstmal reinkommen?“ Nein. Nein. Nein. Ein Schritt über die Türschwelle war in Schritt in Richtung ihres Bettes. Kraftlos schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie verdiente das hier nicht. Er verdiente es auch nicht. Es war nicht das Paradies, es war kein verschwiegenes Idyll, es war einfach nur dumm. Und grausam. Und nichtssagend. „Hast du jemanden kennengelernt?“ Ja, dachte er still, aber das ist schon Jahre her.   
  
„Nein. Darum geht es auch gar nicht.“  
  
„Aber was ist denn plötzlich passiert? Warum … warum willst du nicht mehr?“  
  
„Ich will halt einfach nicht mehr. Ich meine … das hier …“ Er machte eine ausladende Geste, die ihre geröteten Lippen, ihren Schlafanzug, ihre kleine Wohnung und ihren traurigen Blick miteinfing. „… das hier ist doch im Grunde nichts.“  
  
„Nichts?“ Sie war sein Echo. Sie war keine Wortgewalt mehr. Er liebte sie, auch wenn sie sprachlos war, hatte er gedacht, aber wie sehr konnte er sie denn schon lieben, wenn es nichts brachte? Liebe? Was war das denn schon, wenn sie sich nicht einmal genug liebten, um zusammen vor die Tür zu gehen?  
  
„Gar nichts. Es ist nichts mehr für mich.“   
  
„Du machst Schluss mit mir?“   
  
„Ich will nur das Beste für dich, Hermine. Und das hier ist einfach nicht das Beste.“  
  
Für ihn waren das Worthülsen, auch wenn er es irgendwie ernst meinte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass diese kurzen Sätze dem gerecht wurden, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, aber sie nickte, als hätte sie begriffen. Als hätte er irgendeine weise Entscheidung getroffen.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Okay.“   
  
„Okay.“ Das war kein Hermine-Wort. Schon gar kein Zweimal-hintereinander-Wort, aber was wusste er schon wie sie war, wenn man mit ihr Schluss machte? Machten sie überhaupt Schluss? Oder sprachen sie nur endlich aus, dass es vorbei war. Er verkrampfte sich. Er wollte nicht wieder „okay“ sagen, aber er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen konnte. Also sagte er es doch.  
  
„Okay.“ Sie hörte nicht auf ihm in die Augen zu sehen und schloss ihre Türe ganz langsam, ein bisschen so als würde sie hoffen, dass er seinen Fuß dazwischen klemmte und irgendetwas sagte, was alles wieder gut machen würde. Aber er sagte überhaupt nichts und hörte schließlich wie das Schloss leise klickte.  
  
Es war vorbei. Es war das Ende. Er liebte sie immer noch, er würde es auch immer, aber das war egal. Es war jetzt nur noch egal und sonst nichts. Und vielleicht war es das immer schon gewesen. _   
  
  
  


**Fast genau eine halbe Stunde später**

  
  
  
_Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er hatte das Geheimnis aufgegeben, das er seit Jahren mit sich herumtrug und dem er so viele Möglichkeiten geopfert hatte. Und er hatte es einfach beendet. Er hatte sie nicht einmal nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, obwohl er das doch eigentlich vorgehabt hatte._   
  
_Wahrscheinlich stand er unter Schock, anders konnte er sich sein zielloses Herumirren nicht klären. Herr im Himmel. Er hatte etwas Furchtbares getan und es auch noch ganz furchtbar rübergebracht. Und jetzt, jetzt ging es ihm nicht mal furchtbar. Er war nur fürchterlich durcheinander und seine Füße, ja eigentlich sein ganzer Körper, hatten sich daran gewöhnt ihn zu Astoria zu bringen, wenn er von seinen zwei Welten überfordert war. Weil sie die Einzige war, die beide Hälften kannte._   
  
_Dabei hatte er ihr gar nicht so sehr vertrauen wollen. Und er hatte ihr auch nie gesagt, dass es sich bei der Freundin, die man keinem vorstellen konnte, um Hermine Granger handelte. Nein. Sie hatte es einfach erraten. Seine anfänglichen Befürchtungen, dass sie nicht so dumm war wie es den Anschein hatte, hatten sich bald bestätigt. Endgültig bewiesen hatte sie es ihm, als sie nach ihrer dritten Geisterverabredung mit Theo und Goyle, verspielt gefragt hatte, ob sie sich nicht die Haare brünett färben sollte, um ihm besser zu gefallen. Ihm war alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen, aber sie hatte nur gelacht und seinen Handrücken getätschelt._   
  
_Ein getätschelter Handrücken und ein unbeschwertes Grinsen, das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Er war noch nie in ihrer Wohnung gewesen. Sie hatte immer unten vor der Haustür gewartet. Diesmal wartete sie natürlich nicht auf ihn, er wusste ja nicht mal ob sie zuhause war, studierte aber gewissenhaft die Klingelschilder._   
  
_Alle waren mehrmals überklebt und überhaupt fiel ihm nicht zum ersten Mal auf, dass die Gegend nicht besonders schön war. Endlich entdeckte er ihren Nachnamen, zusammen mit zwei anderen auf ein abgewetztes Stück Plastik gequetscht. Handschriftlich. Er drückte ein wenig verunsichert von so viel Improvisation darauf._   
  
_Die Tür wurde mit einem elektronischen Summen geöffnet und als er im ersten Stock angekommen war, lehnte ein Typ in einer offenen Haustür und sah ihn skeptisch an. Er kaute Kaugummi und hatte fettige Haare. Außerdem trug er eine Jogginghose, die so aussah, als wäre sie seit einer Woche nicht gewaschen worden. Draco hoffte ganz inständig, dass Astoria nichts mit diesem Typen hatte. Überhaupt hoffte er, dass sie mit niemandem etwas hatte, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war. Sie war zwanzig, sie sah gut aus und man konnte sich leicht mit ihr unterhalten. Warum sollte sie alleine sein?_   
  
_„Wer bist´n du?“ Der Typ registrierte seine Kleidung, seine Schuhe, seine Frisur und wahrscheinlich sogar seine Armbanduhr, die er von seinem Großvater geerbt hatte. Draco fühlte sich schlagartig unwohl und schaffte es volle drei Sekunden nicht an Hermine zu denken. Auch eine Leistung._   
  
_„Ist Astoria da?“_   
  
_„Schon. Aber wer bist´n du eigentlich?“ Er hatte wirklich keine große Lust sich vorzustellen, denn falls es sich bei Astorias Mitbewohner nicht um einen Muggel handelte, dann würde ihm der Name Malfoy sicher etwas sagen. „Bist du ihr Stecher?“ Die Formulierung machte ihn fertig und sie kränkte sein Taktgefühl._   
  
_„Ich bin ihr Freund.“ Das hatte er mittlerweile so oft behauptet, da kam es wirklich nicht mehr darauf an, was dieser Kerl von ihm dachte. Der lachte und machte den Mund dabei so weit auf, dass Draco sein komplettes Gebiss sehen konnte. Und den rosafarbenen Kaugummi, der an zwei Backenzähnen klebte._   
  
_„Ach, wie vornehm! Ja dann, komm rein. Sie pennt wahrscheinlich noch, aber du kannst sie ja wecken.“ Mit einem kollegialen Grinsen, das er anscheinend aus dem Nichts zaubern konnte, schlug er ihm gegen die Schulter. „Ich bin übrigens Drew. Kurz für Andrew.“ Als würde das irgendwas besser machen._   
  
_„Dean.“ Auf eine vier Buchstaben lange Lüge kam es ebenfalls nicht an. Er beabsichtige nicht diesen Drew so gut kennenzulernen, dass sein Vorname relevant wäre._   
  
_„Da hinten durch, Deanee. Musst einmal durch die Küche. Die Tür neben dem Kühlschrank.“ Mit so viel Hilfsbereitschaft hätte er nicht gerechnet, aber positiv überrascht war er trotzdem nicht. Drew bewies keine Diskretion, sondern folgte ihm._   
  
_Die Küche war klein und dreckig und Drew ging direkt zu einer Schale Cornflakes, die halb gegessen auf der Anrichte stand. Es war vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen so früh am Tag in die Welt hinauszuziehen. Er sah die Tür neben dem besagten Kühlschrank und überlegte noch, ob er anklopfen oder einfach reingehen sollte (er war sich sicher, dass Anklopfrituale nicht in Drews Weltbild passten), da steckte Astoria den Kopf raus und sah ihn mit großen Augen an._   
  
_„Draco.“_   
  
_„Setz die Brille auf, Schätzchen, das ist Dean.“ Drew pfiff durch die Zähne und johlte leise. „Hey, Patrick, komm her, hier gibt´s gleich Stress!“ Draco hatte absolut kein Interesse daran noch mehr Bewohner dieses Haushalts kennenzulernen und schob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort vorbei an Astoria in ihr Zimmer. Es war winzig, aber schöner als das, was er bisher von der Wohnung zu sehen bekommen hatte._   
  
_Astoria war angezogen und zur Hälfte geschminkt. Deswegen war ihm ihr linkes Auge eben auch größer vorgekommen als das rechte. Sie schraubte etwas, das nach seiner unkundigen Meinung Wimperntusche war, zu und warf es blindlings hinter sich auf ihr Bett. Sie sah ihn abwartend an._   
  
_„Was tust du hier?“ Was tat sie hier? Mindestens einer ihrer Mitbewohner war menschlicher Unrat und ihr Zimmer hatte ein Fenster, durch das kaum Licht reinkam. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass ihre Familie nicht so viel Geld hatte und die Gerüchte, die mit dem Namen Greengrass verwoben waren und die immer noch wie Bodennebel in seinem Kopf herumwaberten, waren nie besonders vielversprechend gewesen, aber das hier hatte er nicht erwartet. „Wir waren doch gar nicht verabredet. Oder?“ Sie sah verwirrt aus und das war irgendwie angenehm, weil es bedeutete, dass seine eigene Verwirrung sie nicht belasten würde. So legte er sich das zumindest in dem Moment zurecht._   
  
_„Nein. Waren wir nicht.“ Aber vielleicht wäre die Welt eine bessere, wenn sie verabredet gewesen wären. Vielleicht wäre sein Leben besser, wenn er wirklich seit drei Jahren mit Astoria Greengrass zusammen wäre. Er hatte noch nie geglaubt, dass sie mehr sein könnte als ein gutes Alibi, aber vielleicht war er ignorant gewesen. Sie war nicht Hermine Granger, nein, aber war das nicht eigentlich ein Pluspunkt? Sie war Hermine denkbar unähnlich und sie war hier und er könnte sie einfach mitnehmen und bei seinen Eltern in den Garten setzen und keiner könnte was dagegen sagen. Oder er könnte sich diese herrliche, betäubende Leere zurückholen, die an Silvester in seinem Kopf geherrscht hatte._   
  
_Es gab keine Vorwarnung und sie wirkte erschreckt, als er sie an sich zog und sie küsste, aber sie stieß ihn nicht von sich weg. Sie hatte ihn noch nie weggestoßen. Das war ja ihre Absprache, oder? Das hatte er gedacht. Aber vielleicht mochte sie ihn ja irgendwie. Konnte das nicht sogar sein? Nein. Er hatte ihr keinen Grund geliefert ihn überhaupt leiden zu können. Er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie war einfach nur ein Mädchen, das in einem Rattenloch lebte, seit ein paar Jahren mit ihm ausging, wenn er es wollte und das erfreut war, weil er es küsste. Astoria Greengrass war ein Mädchen, mit dem man Spaß haben konnte. Das hatte er immer gewusst, aber er hatte es nie ausgenutzt. Bis jetzt._   
  
_Er packte sie ein wenig fester und schob ihren Rocken nach oben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie keine Strumpfhose darunter anhatte. Hatte sie nicht. Es war mehr als leicht sie einfach weiter zu küssen, ihr den Rock ganz auszuziehen und sie dabei Stück für Stück zu ihrem Bett zu dirigieren. Es war ein Abgrund, aber das war okay. Sie war nicht Hermine Granger. Sie war nicht Nichts._


	23. XXII – Oh what am I?

**XXII – Oh what am I?**

  
  
  
_ Ihm war heiß. Das Zimmer war wirklich klein und sie hatten den Sauerstoff darin komplett weggeatmet. Draußen waren Minusgrade, aber mit Astoria neben sich brannte er. Es überraschte ihn gar nicht, dass es anders war mit ihr zu schlafen als mit Hermine. Es war ungewohnt, es war hemmungsloser und es war skrupellos. Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken, ob er sie mit irgendwas in Verlegenheit brachte, weil er davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie alles Mögliche erlebt hatte. Mit Hermine war das nicht so gewesen. Er wusste schließlich, dass er der Einzige war, mit dem sie je zusammen gewesen war. Und dasselbe galt für ihn. Bis jetzt. Sie hatten Geheimnisse gehabt, aber kein Vergleichsmaterial.  
  
Astoria lachte, als er mit seinen Fingern wieder zwischen ihre Oberschenkel fuhr. Sie fühlte sich auch anders an als Hermine. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er bei ihr war, fiel es ihm leichter nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Hermine wohl gerade tat. Weinte sie? Verfluchte sie ihn? Oder starrte sie aus dem Fenster? Es war ihm völlig egal. Für ihn zähle nur noch, dass Astorias Zunge seine Haut berührte und dass ihre Hüfte sich gegen seine drückte. Sie keuchte, als er sich umdrehte und sie unter sich begrub. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Hermine komplett zu vergessen.  
  
„Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wie sich das anfühlen würde.“ Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und die Spitzen ihrer Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken. Sie streckte sich ihm ungeduldig entgegen.  
  
„Ich mich nicht.“ Sie stöhnte leise, als er in sie eindrang. Es lohnte sich nicht sie zu belügen, denn es war ihr vermutlich sowieso egal. Sie fragte ihn nicht nach Hermine, während er sich in ihr zerstreute. Und er fragte sie nicht, ob sie Gefühle für ihn hatte, als sie sich danach an ihn kuschelte. Er ließ sie dort liegen, denn es fühlte sich gut an, wenn sie sich an ihn schmiegte und er hatte überhaupt keine Lust alleine zu sein. _   
  


**What am I darlin'?**

  
  
Astoria hatte kein Wort gesagt, seitdem sie zurück in seine Wohnung appariert waren. Sie hatte sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und hielt eine Papierserviette umklammert, mit der sie sich einmal durchs Gesicht gefahren war und an der ein Teil ihrer Schminke klebte. Ein sehr kleiner Teil.   
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Hatte er sich je zuvor für irgendetwas bei ihr entschuldigt? Eher nicht. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an diese Worte zu benutzen. Wahrscheinlich weil er es früher hätte tun sollen.  
  
„Was genau?“  
  
„Ich hab dich benutzt, um über sie hinwegzukommen. Dabei hab ich es nie so richtig vorgehabt, weil ich irgendwie immer dachte … ach, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dachte. Ich glaub, je länger ich Hermine nicht gesehen habe, umso mehr habe ich meine Erinnerungen verschönert.“ Er musste sich nur zuhören, um zu wissen, dass er ein Trottel war. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an und ihre Augen glitzerten traurig. Er verdarb es. Mal wieder. „Dabei war ich mir am Anfang so sicher. Als wir es beendet haben … oder besser gesagt, als ich es beendet habe – ich hab sie kaum zu Wort kommen lassen, hab ich dir das mal erzählt? Ich hab sie einfach überfahren und sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Und ich war mir so sicher, dass es eine schreckliche, aber keine falsche Entscheidung war, weil es mit uns einfach nie geklappt hat. Wir hatten so viele Chancen und haben nie eine davon genutzt. Und du … ich hab nie damit gerechnet, dass aus uns was werden könnte und ich dachte einfach, es wäre die beste Möglichkeit zu dir zu gehen, um Hermine aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben.“  
  
„Die beste Möglichkeit.“ Das klang schon wieder so schrecklich.   
  
„Ja. Das hab ich gedacht. Aber ich hab mich geirrt. Wahrscheinlich bist du das Beste, was mir überhaupt passieren konnte. Und ich hab es nicht kapiert.“ Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, dann hätte er über seine eigene Blindheit lachen können. „Ich hab ja schon eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um zu merken, dass du mich tatsächlich magst.“  
  
Jetzt lachte sie. Und heulte. Beides gleichzeitig.   
  
„Was dachtest du denn? Ich mochte dich von Anfang an viel zu sehr.“ Ein zweites Mal landete die Serviette in ihrem Gesicht und bekam neue Flecken. Es war ein Bild des Elends und er kramte in seiner Hose nach einem richtigen Taschentuch. Er fand eins und gab es ihr. „Ganz von Anfang an.“  
  


**A whisper in your ear?**

  
  
_ Es war sein erstes „Date“ mit Astoria. Wenige Wochen nach Theos Geburtstag war ein Brief von ihm gekommen, in dem er fragte, ob man sich nicht mal treffen wollte. Zu viert. Also hatte er einen langen Abend mit Theo, Daphne und Astoria in einer Kneipe verbracht. Und es war komisch, aber irgendwie auch nett gewesen. Nach und nach machte sich zwar bemerkbar, dass Astoria von Theo kritisch beäugt wurde, aber das war egal, denn so bald würden sie sich nicht wieder treffen. Im September musste Astoria nach Hogwarts zurück. Im Laufe des Geburtstagsabends hatte er erfahren, dass sie fünfzehn war und im nächsten Jahr ihre ZAGs machen würde. Ja, sie war ein bisschen jung. Aber nicht viel zu jung. Nicht zu jung, um zu lügen. Er wollte sie ja nicht verführen oder so.  
  
Nein. Er hatte lediglich einen Abend damit verbracht seinen Arm um sie zu legen und ab und an ihre Hand zu halten. Das musste doch okay sein. Es kam ihm okay vor. Es fühlte sich okay an.  
  
„Das war doch ganz in Ordnung, oder?“ Sie hatten sich von Daphne und Theo, die langsam aber sicher ernsthaft miteinander anbandelten, verabschiedet und er hatte Lust sich noch ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten. Er wollte noch nicht zurück nach Hause.   
  
„Ja. Mehr als das. Irgendwie schaffst du es, dass es so ist, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen.“ Dabei wusste er nichts oder zumindest sehr wenig über sie. Und er wüsste nicht, was sie über ihn großartig wissen sollte. Außer dem allgemein Bekannten und dem Offensichtlichen. „Wie machst du das?“   
  
„Geheimnis.“ Sie lächelte verstohlen und freute sich über ihren kleinen Zaubertrick. „Es ist gar nicht so schwierig. Ich erinnere mich an das, was ich von dir weiß und dann denke ich mir einfach was aus. Wir beide mögen Quidditch. Da ist es leicht zu behaupten, wir wären zusammen bei einem Spiel der Chudley Cannons gewesen.“  
  
„Schon, aber du hast davon erzählt, als wären wir wirklich da gewesen. Ich hätte es dir ja selbst fast geglaubt.“  
  
„Jetzt willst du mir schmeicheln. Das musst du nicht.“  
  
„Ich schmeichele dir nicht, ich beneide dich bloß.“  
  
„Worum? Um ein ausgedachtes Quidditchdate?  
  
„Um deine Fantasie.“ _   
  


**A piece of your cake?**

  
  
Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Dass ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen eine gelebte Lüge von der Realität trennen konnte? Dass sie sich aus Langeweile für ihn opferte und sich endlos darüber amüsieren konnte, dass seine Freunde ihr jedes Wort glaubten? Er war ein Idiot gewesen. Er hatte Astoria für mehr als eine gute Schauspielerin gehalten. Er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er es mit einem echten Menschen zu tun hatte.  
  
„Ich hab dir wehgetan.“  
  
„Hast du nicht.“ Sie seufzte. „Du hast mir Briefe geschrieben. Du hast mich mitgenommen, wenn deine Freunde dich eingeladen haben. Du hast mich deinen Eltern vorgestellt. Das waren keine Schmerzen.“ Aber es hatte ihr etwas anderes bedeutet als ihm. „Ich habe kein einziges Mal vergessen, dass es nur … ein Alibi ist. Kein einziges Mal. Ich hab immer geglaubt, dass du sie nie verlassen würdest und sogar, als du mich an Silvester plötzlich geküsst hast, hab ich nicht daran gezweifelt, dass wir einfach nur eine Abmachung haben. Ich hab nie mehr von dir erwartet, echt nicht. Na gut, dann hatte er eben einen schwachen Moment, hab ich gedacht. Oder er will es ein bisschen authentischer haben. Irgendwann fällt bestimmt mal wem auf, dass wir uns eigentlich nie küssen. Ich habe mir so viele gute Gründe zurechtgelegt, warum dieser Kuss nichts bedeutet hat. Ich hatte ein tolles Konstrukt.“ Und dann hatte er dieses Konstrukt niedergerissen. Astoria schniefte. „Aber das ist alles ewig her und ich hab mich mitreißen lassen. Ich hab es nicht ertragen richtig mit dir zusammen zu sein und mir dabei immer wieder zu sagen, dass es nur eine Phase ist, die vorbeigeht, wenn sie zurückkommt. Das war zu schwer. Aber wahrscheinlich hab ich mir doch was darauf eingebildet, dass du mich nicht aus deinem Bett wirfst. Ich hab mir eingebildet, dass ich dir nicht egal bin.“  
  
„Das hast du dir nicht eingebildet.“ Er war derjenige, der sich erklären sollte. Er musste die Karten auf den Tisch liegen. Nicht sie. Hatte er es denn nicht immer gewusst? Hatte sie denn nicht immer wieder gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte? Wieso hatte er ihr nicht so richtig geglaubt? „Ich hab mich darauf verlassen, dass du immer da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Und das warst du. Und ich brauch dich immer noch. Vielleicht brauch ich dich einfach für immer.“ Er versuchte über die Tischplatte hinweg nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Sie umklammerte das Taschentuch fester und sah ihn verängstigt an. „Was muss ich tun? Was muss ich tun, damit du bleibst?“ Um die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er das alles angegangen war wieder wettzumachen.  
  
„Ich verlange gar nichts von dir. Das wäre verkehrt.“ Sie schlug die Augen nieder und betrachtete das vollgeschmierte Tuch. „Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass es für dich dasselbe ist wie für mich … aber es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du zu Hermine gehen würdest.“   
  
„Was?“ Er wollte ihr folgen, diesmal wirklich, aber er konnte es nicht. Erst als sie aufschaute und ihm ins Gesicht sah, begriff er, dass sie über diese Unterhaltung viele Male nachgedacht haben musste.  
  
„Ihr habt euch nie ausgesprochen, oder? Ich glaub irgendwie, dass du es mir gesagt hättest. Also. Ihr habt euch nie ausgesprochen, du hast dich bei mir verkrochen und sie hat sich auf Weasley konzentriert. Und dann bist du zu ihrer Hochzeit gegangen und seitdem wankt alles. Ihr redet zwar miteinander, aber ihr redet eigentlich nie über euch. Und das würde ich mir von dir wünschen. Geh zu ihr. Rede mit ihr. Rede vernünftig mit ihr.“ Sie lächelte zittrig. „Und dann komm zu mir zurück. Wenn du kannst.“  
  


**What am I, darlin?**

  
  
_ Es war ihm direkt leichtsinnig vorgekommen einfach so mit Astoria durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen und dann auch noch vor dem Laden der Weasleys stehen zu bleiben, aber sie wollte alle Schaufenster ansehen. Und er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er ihr kaufen würde, was sie wollte. Sie hatte endlich bei einem Vorsprechen mitgemacht und eine kleine Sprechrolle bekommen. Das Engagement war befristet, aber sie würde den ganzen Sommer über als Erzählerin in einem kleinen Muggeltheater arbeiten und er wollte, dass sie stolz darauf war. Manchmal glaubte er, dass sie zwar selbstbewusst war, aber nicht besonders viel von ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten hielt. Oder sie lag ihm einfach gerne auf der Tasche.  
  
„Das da.“   
  
„Hm?“ Sie zwang ihn durch die Glasscheibe zu gucken und einen patentierten Tagtraumzauber zu begutachten. Auf der Verpackung war ein alberner Cartoon von einem Mädchen und einem Jungen am Strand abgebildet. „Bei denen gebe ich kein Geld aus. Komm, lass uns weitergehen.“ Hinter der Auslage sah er einen Schatten und er wollte nicht, dass sie es war. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, denn er gewöhnte sich gerade daran, sie nicht mehr ständig überall zu sehen.  
  
„Spielverderber.“ Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und er packte sie am Arm und riss sie von dem Schaufenster los.  
  
„Jetzt komm.“  
  
„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Hast du Angst sie könnte da sein, oder was?“  
  
„Ich hab keine Angst. Ich hab bloß keine Lust ihr zu begegnen.“ Das war nicht mal so richtig gelogen. Astoria verdrehte die Augen und wollte etwas sagen, tat es dann aber doch nicht und lief hinüber zu den Garderobenständern vor dem Laden von Madam Malkin. _   
  


**The boy you can fear?**

  
  
Nichts konnte ihn dieses Mal erschrecken. Nicht mal Ronald Weasley, der ihm nicht mehr ganz so wohlgesonnen die Tür öffnete. Ronald Weasley. Wenn man ihm in seinem ersten Schuljahr erzählt hätte, dass er eines Tages einen Grund haben würde freundlich zu Ronald Weasley zu sein, dann hätte er sich für den Rest seines Lebens weinend unter seinem Bett versteckt. So ein Kind war er gewesen. „Ist Hermine da?“  
  
„Ist sie. Aber meine Schwester ist zu Besuch.“ Klar. Es war ja auch Samstag und er war selbst von einer familiären Festlichkeit geflüchtet. War es wirklich erst ein paar Stunden her, dass er mit Theo und Pansy in seiner alten Küche gestanden hatte? Sicherlich hatte seine Mutter mittlerweile bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war. Er würde sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Möglicherweise würde er es ihr sogar erklären.  
  
„Ich brauche nur fünf Minuten. Es lässt sich nicht aufschieben. Bitte.“ Dieses letzte Wort, dieses kleine Wort, bewegte irgendwas in Weasley. Ja. Er bettelte einen Weasley an ihn zu seiner Wieselkönigin vorzulassen. So war es gelaufen.   
  
„Soll sie entscheiden. Ich sag ihr Bescheid.“ Weasley schloss die Tür nicht vor seiner Nase, aber er bat ihn auch nicht herein. Wenn er die Ohren spitzte, dann konnte er gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hören. Jemand lachte. Das war schlecht. Er würde ihr einen netten Abend vermiesen. Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht nahm er sich selbst zu wichtig. Selbst wenn. Es wurde Zeit.  
  
Weasley kam nicht zurück, aber Hermine tauchte auf. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Knoten gebunden und sie trug eine Strickjacke, die er nicht kannte. Und eine Lesebrille, die sie in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden ließ, während sie zur Tür kam. Sie sah anders aus. Sie waren nicht mehr achtzehn.  
  
„Was willst du?“ Argwöhnisch schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und nickte in Richtung der Stufen. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander. Sie würde sich nicht von ihrem sicheren Heim entfernen – wozu auch?   
  
„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich ohne Einladung zu deiner Hochzeit gekommen bin. Das war unfair.“ Der Tag der Entschuldigungen. Es war an der Zeit für so einen Tag gewesen. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich dachte irgendwie immer, wir hätten irgendwas verpasst. Ich hab mich geirrt, oder?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass es einfach nicht gereicht hat. Obwohl ich dich wirklich gehasst habe, nachdem du abgehauen bist. Ich hab mich so verarscht gefühlt. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich kam mir irgendwie bestohlen vor. Es war so, als ob du mir mein halbes Leben geklaut hast. Das war natürlich übertrieben dramatisch von mir. Du hast meine Zeit ja nicht verschwendet.“ Sie lächelte ihr unmögliches Lächeln. „Du hast aufgehört meine Zeit zu verschwenden. Wenigstens sehe ich das jetzt so.“  
  
Drinnen hörte man wieder Lachen und Gläserklirren.   
  
„Schöne Sichtweise.“  
  
„Siehst du es denn so ganz anders?“ Sie betrachteten beide ihren Ringfinger. „Nicht, dass es etwas ändern würde … aber wenn du was sagen willst, dann sag es. Ich kann es verkraften.“   
  
„Ich hab dich angelogen.“  
  
„Wegen Astoria? Ich weiß, ich war total sauer deswegen neulich … aber im Endeffekt spielt es keine Rolle mehr.“  
  
„Nein, nicht wegen Astoria. Ich hab dich wirklich nicht mit ihr betrogen … aber ich habe sie oft gesehen. Eigentlich immer dann, wenn ich mich mit meinen Freunden getroffen habe. Sie war mein Ersatz für dich. Als das mit uns angefangen hat, haben Blaise – und Theo glaub ich auch – gemerkt, dass ich jemanden habe. Sie haben mich bedrängt und genervt und dann habe ich Toria kennengelernt. Und es war so perfekt. Niemand hat daran gezweifelt, außer Blaise, der wusste von uns. Und er hat das mit Astoria missbilligt, deswegen habe ich ihn aus meinem Leben gestrichen. Nicht sie.“ Hermine war blass geworden. Womöglich war es schlimmer so eine Lüge zu hegen und zu pflegen und schließlich mit ihr zusammenzuwohnen als ein schlichter, lahmer Seitensprung. „Das war übel. Und eine Sackgasse. Ich meine, wir haben sowieso nicht mehr darüber geredet, ob wir nicht mal was Offizielles daraus machen wollen, aber ich hätte es dir erzählen müssen.“  
  
„Ich hätte dich umgebracht.“  
  
„Hab ich mir gedacht. Wahrscheinlich hab ich deshalb nichts gesagt.“  
  
„Wann hast du gemerkt, dass sie dir wichtig ist?“  
  
„Heute.“  
  
„Jetzt verarschst du mich aber wirklich.“  
  
„Leider nicht. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte das endlich mal loswerden und na ja … dich eigentlich auch gar nicht weiter nerven. Aber irgendwie hat es sich immer noch so angefühlt, als wäre da irgendwas zwischen uns. Ich hab immer gerne so getan, als wäre das Schicksal oder was weiß ich was gegen uns, aber ich schätze, das war einfach ich selbst.“  
  
„Wir waren es beide.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich hab einen Muggel erfunden, von dem ich Ginny und allen anderen erzählt habe. Es gab niemanden mit dem ich mich getroffen habe, immerhin kannten meine Eltern dich ja, aber ich habe auch Lügen erzählt. Nicht dir, aber trotzdem.“ Letzten Endes waren sie sich doch gar nicht so unähnlich. Ihr kleines Bekenntnis brachte ihn auf einen Gedanken.  
  
„Was hast du Weasley eigentlich erzählt, damit er mich reinlässt und nicht zurück in den Vorgarten schubst?“ Das hatte er sie schon mehrmals gefragt und er hatte nie eine vernünftige Antwort bekommen. Diesmal war es vielleicht anders. Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten und sie stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien ab.   
  
„So was ähnliches wie die Wahrheit. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir uns im letzten Schuljahr angefreundet haben und dass du dich anders als vorher verhalten hättest. Ich hab zwar nicht unbedingt ein Plädoyer für deine Persönlichkeit gehalten, aber ich hab ihm klargemacht, dass du keine kleine, fiese Kakerlake mehr bist. Und als ich dann letztens gesagt habe, dass du uns besuchen würdest, da war er gar nicht so erstaunt.“ Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Wahrscheinlich war es nicht besonders subtil den erfundenen Muggel Dalton Myers zu taufen.“ Es war absolut unmöglich darüber nicht zu lachen.  
  
„Das hast du nicht wirklich getan?“ Sie wurde ein bisschen rot.  
  
„Doch. Dadurch kam es mir weniger mies vor.“  
  
„Das bedeutet also, Weasley weiß irgendwie, dass wir mal…“  
  
„Er nimmt es an. Wir haben noch nie darüber geredet und werden es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, aber ich habe gemerkt wie erleichtert er war, als er Astoria kennengelernt hat. Er fand sie toll. Und er fand es toll, dass sie existiert.“   
  
„Und du?“  
  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass sie existiert. Sonst hätten wir vielleicht bis jetzt nicht gemerkt, dass es niemals genug sein würde.“  
  


**Or your biggest mistake?**

  
  
_ „Das ist genug!“ Astoria hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Der blau gefärbte Pinsel wippte zwischen ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her. Ihr Augenlid glänzte bereits intensiv in demselben Blauton.   
  
„Meinst du?“  
  
„Ja, oder sollst du als Opfer eines Überfalls auftreten?“ Es war die Premiere des Stücks und sie hatte ihn darum gebeten zu kommen. Nur deshalb saß er jetzt hinter den Kulissen und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie ihr Gesicht in einen Regenbogen verwandelte. Es passte ihm gut, dass er nicht alleine zu Hause saß. Das tat ihm nicht gut.   
  
„Nein. Als Meerjungfrau. Und das Blau müssen doch auch die Leute in der letzten Reihe erkennen.“ Er hatte sie noch nie so nervös erlebt und er genoss es, dass sie ihm die Chance gab sie zu beruhigen. Da fühlte er sich ausnahmsweise mal emotional stabil.  
  
„Ich werde in der letzten Reihe sitzen.“ Und an seinem Flachmann nippen, um das bodenlose Laientheater zu ertragen. Er hatte sich die Inhaltsangabe des Stücks durchgelesen und kein Wort verstanden. Außerdem war es von Muggeln produziert. Er erwartete sich also nicht besonders viel von dem Abend. Hoffentlich war es miserabel genug, um ihn abzulenken. „Und du wirst mich in mindestens zehn verschiedenen Blautönen anstrahlen.“  
  
„Wirst du applaudieren? Ich hab so Angst, dass am Ende niemand klatscht, wenn ich mich alleine verbeuge.“  
  
„Ich werde aufstehen, klatschen, pfeifen und dir Blumen auf die Bühne werfen.“  
  
„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!“  
  
Das machte er ja gar nicht. Nach vollen zwei Stunden war er betrunken genug, um inbrünstig in die Hände zu klatschen und durch die Zähne zu pfeifen, als sie mit blauverschmiertem Gesicht und rosafarbenen Wangen da vorne stand und verhalten bejubelt wurde. _   
  


**Oh what am I? What am I darlin'?**

  
  
„Bist du glücklich?“ Die fünf Minuten, die er sich bei Weasley erbettelt hatte, waren längst um und das klang nach einer abschließenden Frage. Hermine war aufgestanden und klopfte ihre ohnehin fleckenfreie Hose ab.   
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber wird langsam mal Zeit, oder?“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall.“ Zum Abschied breitete sie die Arme aus und es fühlte sich überraschend richtig an sie zu umarmen. Es war so friedlich. Und nicht so endgültig, wie er gedacht hätte.  
  
„Wir werden es nie hinkriegen Freunde zu sein, oder?“   
  
„Ist eher unwahrscheinlich.“ Aber unwahrscheinlich war nicht gleichbedeutend mit unmöglich.   
  
„Ich würde mich trotzdem über eine Einladung zu deiner Hochzeit freuen.“   
  
Es war nicht schwer sie loszulassen. Sie funkelte ihn selbstzufrieden an.  
  
„Darauf kannst du noch ein paar Jahre warten.“ Lächelnd zuckte sie die Schultern, drehte sich um und ging zu ihrer Tür. Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. „Hey Granger?“ Sie zögerte. „Denk an deine Wettschulden, wenn Loony mit Longbottom vor dem Traualtar steht.“   
  
„Darauf kannst du den Rest deines Lebens warten!“  
  
Wahrscheinlich konnte er das wirklich. Aber das war okay. Zum ersten Mal seitdem er sich mit seinem Flachmann in die Kirche geschlichen und bei ihrer Trauung zugesehen hatte, fühlte es sich okay an, dass manche Dinge nie passieren würden.


	24. XXIII - I got years to wait...

  
**XXIII - I got years to wait...**   
  
_ (Wie es enden wird) _

  
  
  
Als er in seine Wohnung zurückkam, fand er Astoria in seinen Bademantel eingewickelt auf seinem Bett sitzend vor. Sie hatte sich abgeschminkt und sah ehrlich überrascht aus ihn zu sehen. War er wirklich so unzuverlässig gewesen?  
  
„Und?“ Eines Tages würde er ihr von dem Gespräch, von Dalton Myers und von anderen Kleinigkeiten erzählen, aber für heute hatte sie genug durchgemacht, entschied er. Es wurde nicht nur Zeit, endlich glücklich zu werden, sondern auch ein bisschen rücksichtsvoller.   
  
„Ziehst du dir nochmal was an?“  
  
„Gehen wir zurück zu deinen Eltern?“ Daran würde er nicht mal im Traum denken. Er würde sicherlich eine bessere Gelegenheit finden, um seine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass Astoria liebenswert war. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wir waren ewig nicht mehr im Theater. Vielleicht kriegen wir an der Abendkasse noch Karten.“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Falls du es schaffst in drei Minuten angezogen zu sein.“  
  
„Du hasst es ins Theater zu gehen. Du hast immer gesagt, du langweilst dich, weil alles so aufgesetzt ist.“ Und er wollte jetzt auch nicht darüber reden wie ironisch diese Abneigung war. „Du bist einmal nach der Pause die gesamte zweite Hälfte an der Bar geblieben.“  
  
„Also willst du nicht gehen?“  
  
„Doch.“  
  
Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Astoria so schnell fertig geworden war – sie hatte allerdings auch noch nie ungeschminkt mit ihm das Haus verlassen. Trotz dieses Opfers standen sie am Ende einer langen Schlange, die sich durch das gesamte Foyer des kleinen Theaters zog. Astoria öffnete den Mund und er wusste, dass sie sagen wollte, dass es eine blöde Idee gewesen war und sie wieder gehen sollten, aber dazu kam es nicht, denn einer der altgedienten Garderobiere erkannte sie allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz und winkte sie zu sich rüber. Der Mann ignorierte die wartenden Gäste und lächelte Astoria an.   
  
„Na, dich hab ich ja ewig nicht mehr hier gesehen, ich hätte dich fast übersehen.“ Es war schwer zu schätzen wie alt der Mann wirklich war. Alles zwischen 35 und 60 war denkbar, sein Überschwang ließ ihn vermutlich jünger wirken als er war. Er zerquetschte Astorias Hand.   
  
„Draco, das ist Artus. Vielleicht kannst du dich an ihn erinnern, er hat einen der dreizehn Piraten gespielt.“ Konnte er nicht. „Artie, das ist Draco …“ Sie geriet ins Stocken und Artie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Ihr Verlobter.“ Astoria sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an, doch Artie bemerkte es nicht, sondern schüttelte auch ihm voller Elan die Hand. „Freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen.“  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, hab schon viel von dir gehört.“ Er bemerkte zum ersten Mal wieder die Ansammlung von Besuchern, die sich vor seiner Garderobe dicht aneinanderdrängten. „Braucht ihr etwa noch Karten?“ Astoria war noch immer stumm und starr. Er übernahm das Reden.  
  
„Ja. Wir sind spontan hergekommen. Lässt sich da was machen?“  
  
„Klar. Ich lass euch gleich einfach bei den Beleuchtern rein. Da liegen bestimmt noch ein paar Kissen rum, dann könnt ihr es euch gemütlich machen.“ Eine ältere Dame, deren Frisur ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte, fauchte Artie an, ob er heute außer Dienst wäre. „Ich muss hier weitermachen. Geht einfach schon mal da zum Personaleingang. Ich komm gleich zu euch.“ Artie ging geflissentlich zu den wartenden Jacken zurück und forderte die Leute auf, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen. Neben ihm atmete Astoria flach, aber sie atmete.  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Draco.“ Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und schlug ihn gegen den Oberarm. „Artie merkt sich so was! Du kannst nicht wieder Lügen erzählen. Das muss aufhören.“  
  
„Ich hab doch gar nicht gelogen.“ Ihr Mund klappte auf. „Das heißt, ich hoffe wenigstens, dass ich nicht gelogen habe.“ Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie im nächsten Moment ohnmächtig oder stinksauer werden würde. „Hab ich?“  
  
„Ist das dein verdammter Ernst? Du fragst mich das hier? Und jetzt?“ Neben ihnen drängten sich die schimpfenden Theaterbesucher in Richtung Einlass, aber das machte es ja noch lange nicht unpassend.   
  
„Ich liebe dich, Toria. Nur weil ich es quasi nie sage, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht stimmt.“   
  
„Du bist ja so ein Mistkerl.“ Ihre Stimme war ganz leise und ihre Augen kamen ihm immer noch doppelt so groß vor wie sonst. „So ein Mistkerl.“ Ihr linkes Auge zuckte und er rechnete kurz damit, dass sie wieder anfangen würde zu heulen, aber das tat sie nicht.   
  
„War das ein Ja?“ Ihr Mund stand immer noch ein bisschen offen und einen Moment lang glaubte er, dass sie ihn anspringen und ihm den Kopf abreißen würde, doch sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und es kam ihm wie seine beste Idee seit Langem vor, sie zu küssen und nie wieder loszulassen.   
  
Es war vielleicht unangebracht, übermütig und dumm, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass es ihn unglücklich machen würde.  
  
  


**Eines Tages**

  
  
  
Sie saß ganz hinten, in der letzten Reihe, die ansonsten leer geblieben war, weil die Kirche groß und nicht besonders voll war. Neben ihr saß Ronald Weasley. Unter dem verdächtig weiten, hellgrünen Kleid wölbte sich ihr Bauch. Sie lächelte ihm zu und es freute ihn. Er war froh, dass sie da war, denn so konnte er sich mehr als ganz sicher sein, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Um nichts in der Welt wünschte er sich derjenige zu sein, der neben ihr saß. Nein, er war gerne der Trottel, der da vorne stand und von allen angestarrt wurde und den heute alle dazu bringen würden zu viel zu trinken, zu viel zu tanzen und viel zu sentimental zu sein. Er war gerne der, der immer noch eine zweite Chance brauchte.  
  
In der ersten Reihe saß seine Mutter naserümpfend neben Marta Greengrass, in deren Schoß eine angebrochene Packung Taschentücher lag. Sein Vater plauderte leise mit Daphne Greengrass. Die Wörter „Koboldsteinverschwörung“, „Startkapital“ und „Investitionsmöglichkeiten“ drangen zu ihm durch und er hoffte inständig, dass es mittlerweile die Runde gemacht hatte, dass Daphne eine unverbesserliche Märchenerzählerin war. Zwei Plätze weiter hinten saßen Pansy Nicht-mehr-Parkinson und Theodor Nott nebeneinander und schmunzelten ihn einträchtig an. Neben ihnen tuschelten Blaise und Luna Lovegood miteinander. Luna bot einen atemberaubenden und etwas verstörenden Anblick in ihrem schreiend gelben Kleid, das sie auf allen Hochzeiten, auf denen er sie bisher angetroffen hatte, getragen hatte – mit Ausnahme ihrer eigenen.  
  
Es war eine abenteuerliche Versammlung und er zweifelte an seiner eigenen mentalen Verfassung – was hatte ihn geritten als er diese Gästeliste zusammengestellt hatte? Die Musik spielte an und mit einem Schlag verstummte alles Geplapper und die Blicke richteten sich nicht mehr auf ihn oder auf die absurd großen Blumengestecke.   
  
Alle sahen Astoria Greengrass an, die vor Freude strahlte, sodass man niemals auf den Gedanken kommen würde, dass er einfach nur ein Kerl war, der völlig unverdient alles Glück der Welt gehabt hatte.


End file.
